


...50 Shades of Niehaus...

by fashionfuture



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Drama, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, cophine-relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionfuture/pseuds/fashionfuture
Summary: Cophine Inspired by the fifty shades trilogy…Delphine a Journalist/immunology student meets Cosima Niehaus a mysterious charming millionaire. She feels an instant connection but tries to forget about her. She is too rich and too high for her she thinks. Until Cosima shows up one day in the store where she works… From that day on Cosima can’t stay away and slowly Delphine gets into Cosima’s world of passion. Prepare to get hot...!





	1. ...Push IT...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luz1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luz1979/gifts), [Delphines_puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphines_puppy/gifts), [C0S1M4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0S1M4/gifts).



> I Dedicade this fic to : Luz1979 and Delphines_puppy  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> I am dutch so, don't judge me when my english is weird sometimes I am trying...----------------------->

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine takes Krystal’s place to interview Cosima. And oh, boy is she nervous… Join the ride!

I look right into hazel brown eyes from Cosima Niehaus who is staring at me…

Miss Cormier, what pleasant surprise she says. She doesn’t flinch or blinks and keeps staring.

 **Merde** what is she doing here? **Heart attack……**

I sigh… Merde I am totally frustrated; I look at myself in the mirror. I hate my hair; my curls are out of control. I’m lucky that people find me attractive. And I hate **_Krystal Goderitch,_** because she had to be sick. I have the feeling I’m being tested by the universe or something.  I had to study for my last exams that I had to take next week. Instead I’m trying to make my curls presentable. **_I need to stop sleeping with my hair wet. I need to stop sleeping with my hair wet. I need to stop sleeping with my hair wet._**

MERDE! While I repeat this rule, I try again to maintain my curls. I roll my eyes and stare at myself irritated at that blond curly haired girl with green/brown hazel eyes with a sign of tiredness in her face, because of all the work. The only option I have is to pull my hair into a ponytail and hope it looks good. But I hate my hair like that so I spray my hair with some water and mouse and leave it curly.

Krystal is my housemate and best friend and exactly today she collapsed of a fever. That’s why she can’t take the interview she arranged for the university magazine with some famous businessperson that I never ever heard off. So, that’s why I was placed as a replacement. I must fight and learn for my final exams and I still have to write an essay and I must go to work in the afternoon.

But no- today I had to drive 250 kilometers to San Francisco for a meeting with the mysterious director from “ ** _Niehaus 324B21 Holdings”._** As a successful director and more this person’s time is very valuable-more than mine- and still this person granted Krystal an interview. A big presentation she said. I hate her activities that she has next to school.

Krystal is curled up on the couch in our Livingroom.

 

I’m so sorry Delphine, it took me 9 months to set up this interview and if I must reschedule then we are 6 months further and around that time we both will be graduated. As head of the paper I can’t cancel this. Please, please? Krystal begs me with her half voice.

How does she manage to do this? Even sick she looks I _Tress Belle , _with her blond long hair that falls flawless against her face and along her back. And her brown hazel eyes that are a little teary. I try to ignore my irritation and frustration, but I do a poor job at succeeding.

 

 

“Of course I will go; Krystal go back to bed! Do you want an aspirin or soup or something?

 

Yes, please. Here are the questions and the recorder, just press the red button to start recording. Just make a few notes and I will work out the rest.

“Krys I don’t know anything about this person I say softly and I try to hide my panic and the fact that I’m very, very nervous. …. It’s not working.

Don’t worry the questions will help you through it. Just go it’s a very long ride and I don’t want you to be late.

 

“Yeah yeah I’m going, just go back to bed, I made you some soup that you can heat up later. I look at her with adoration. And in my mind, I think “ ** _I would do this for no one only you Krystal_** ”.

I will and good luck. And Delphine?  “Oui?

Thank you so much you’re my angel.

 

I search for everything drop the things in my handbag, scrunch my face a last time at her and walk to the car.

It’s unbelievable that Krystal convinced me to do this but okay Krystal is capable to convince anyone. I’m shure that she would be a great reporter/journalist in the future. She is strong, beautiful, confident she knows what she wants and, she is my best best friend in the whole world and I love her.

There is not a lot of traffic when I drive on the highway. It’s very early and they expect me around 3o’clock in the afternoon in San Francisco. I was lucky that I could borrow Krystal’s jeep. I don’t believe that I would arrive in San Francisco with **_Sally_** my old mini cooper on time. The jeep drives amazing I get closer to my destination. Dieu, I really need to get me a car like this after graduation.

 

After 2,5 hours of driving I arrive at my destination: The head office from **_“Niehaus 324B21 Holdings”_**.

It’s a huge 24 floors counting head office. Everywhere you look you see glass and red steel, the ultimate fantasy from every architect.

It’s 14:45 when I arrive, it means I’m not too late! J

I feel a sense of relieve wash over me when I walk into the huge gold sandstone lobby.

Behind a red reception a very nice and good looking blonde woman smiles friendly at me, her name board says **_Bobbi Vales._** I never saw someone that was so well dressed to impress. She looked perfect.

“Bonjour I’m here to see the director, my name is Delphine Cormier I am the replacement of **_Krystal Goderitch._**

One moment please miss Cormier. I’m a bit nervous when I stand in front of the reception. I tried my best to look good.

Dieu, I wish I had worn my dark red power suit with gold buttons and stiletto’s instead of my black pants, and long white button down blouse with a black gilet and black Clark shoes.

 

I tried, normally I would have worn some skinny jeans, oversized knitted sweater with my uggs, Dr martens, converse or other shoes.

 

Miss Goderitch is indeed expected, do you want to sign here please miss Cormier?

 

After I’m done she hands me a keycard with letters so big they can read it back in space. I try to control my laughter. **VISITOR** because hey it’s so obvious that I can’t be more than that, right? I don’t fit in here everyone looks so fashionable.

Miss Cormier u must take the last elevator on the left to the 18th floor. “Merci, I smile and walk towards the elevator.

The elevator takes me with a speed fast 2 furious cars would be jealous on to the 18th floor. The doors slide open and I enter a new lobby, this one is blue with gold and a hint of purple. Everywhere is glass, steel and sandstone. Again, I’m met with another good-looking blonde behind a red reception. She stands up and greets me.

 

Miss Cormier, do you want to wait here please? She shows me to a huge chesterfield couch. behind the couch is a huge meeting office with glass walls and in the middle, is a huge wooden table that fills up the whole space with at least 25 chairs around it. Behind it is a huge window. The view is breathtaking and for a few moments I’m frozen and I enjoy it, oh dieu…

I sit down and take the questions out of my bag and read them. Inside me I curse Krystal because she didn’t give me a biography or some information about this Director, for god sake I don’t even know the gender of this person. The person can be 30 or 60 years old who knows?!? I get very nervous.

Judging by the building I think that the director must be in his/her late 30’s. the person I imagine is good looking, fashionable and fit.

 

After a few minutes, another good-looking blonde comes through the big door left. What is it with all the blonde’s in this place? I take a deep breath and stand up.

 

Miss Cormier?

“Oui I say with a slightly shaking voice.

 

The director will be with you soon can I offer you something to drink?

“Oui, yes please.

 

We have tea, coffee, water, apple juice, multi juice, they are all organic because our director is a vegan.

 

“I would like some apple juice please.

After arriving with my apple juice, she assures me that the director would be available any minute. Maybe the director likes all the reception worker’s blonde I think to myself.

The door from the office opens and a guy with glasses and a bun in a tight suit exits the office. Don’t forget monopoly this week Geek Monkey bring your money he smiles.

I don’t hear the answer he gets back but he starts to laugh harder. When he sees me, he offers me a friendly smile and winks before walking towards the elevator.

 

Miss Cormier the director will receive you now, you may enter the office you don’t have to knock.

I stand up a bit nervous and I try not to trip over my own feet. I grab my things and leave my empty glass behind. I walk toward the slightly open door and enter.

I manage to trip over my feet and fall into the office. **PUTAIN MERDE!** Way to go Cormier good 1st impression.

 

I am standing on hands and knees in the office of the director. I feel how soft hands help me up. I am so ashamed dammit! I look up and… omg she is so young…. She? Omg it’s a she!

Miss Goderitch. When I’m finally standing, she reaches her beautiful hand out to me. I am Cosima Niehaus. Are you okay? Do you want to sit down? She is tiny next to me she needs to look up a little to face me. Her length suits her somehow.

She looks young but she is so beautiful. She wears Bordeaux harem pants with gold accessories, a black short kimono and a Bordeaux oversized Colbert with gold and she has loafers on her feet…very expensive loafers.

She has brunette dreadlocks in a knot on top of her head, with a few brown beads in it and some gold rings. A pair of hazel brown eyes stare curiously at me through cat eye glasses.

 

I’m speechless for a moment…

 

If she is older than 30 I will eat my Michael Kors purse. I place my hand in hers and for a moment the world stops. I feel a hint of warm tingling electricity rushing through my body, turning into a warm passionate feeling and then butterflies.

I’m already attracted to her; I knew I loved both sides but now I’m into her already… **Merde….**

Immediately I pull my hand back. How embarrassing…

“Miss Goderitch couldn’t make it because of some circumstances but I’m her replacement, I hope that’s not a problem miss Niehaus?

And you are? Her voice sounds warm and inviting, and do I sense a hint of adoration towards me?

She looks interested and kind.

 

 

“Delphine Cormier Enchanté, I studied journalism with Krys…Krystal…I mean with miss Goderitch at the star labs institute.

 

Oh, in that order she says. It looks like I she was smiling a little but I’m not shure, she is a bit difficult to read.

She is tiny and a bit domestic it’s very sexy ….

 

Shall we sit down? She gestures to a huge dark red chesterfield couch with gold buttons.

 

Well I know what her favorite color is, I laugh inside myself.

Her office is way too big for 1 person especially that tiny. against the wall is a very big dark wooden book closet with hundreds of books. In the rest of the office is a water tank, a fish tank, a huge desk big enough for 10 people. The colors in her office are crème, gold and Bordeaux.

I stare at a painting of the golden ratio, around it is different science things.

 

Felix Dawkins, a well-known artist she says when she sees me staring at the painting.

 

“it’s very beautiful it really tells the story of different patterns in life.

 

I can only agree with you on that miss Cormier she says with a soft voice. And I feel myself for some reason blushing.

The whole office looks very warm and inviting, the rest of the building looks a bit cold. Maybe this is who she is warm inside and strict on the outside. She sits the opposite of me in another Chesterfield chair facing me.

I grab the questions from Krystal out of my bag. I grab the recorder and try to turn it on. I’m so nervous I drop it 3 times on the salon table. Miss Niehaus says nothing and waits patiently while sipping of her apple juice.

 

I feel my face becoming red. When I gain courage to look up I see her checking me out?

 

“I’m sorry I’m not used to this I apologize.

 

Take all the time you need miss Cormier.

 

“Are you okay with me recording your answers?

You ask me that now? After trying for almost 5 minutes to make that thing work?

 

I blush, is she teasing, me? I hope so. I wink at her because I don’t know what to say.

I think she has some pity for me because she answers me: Yes, that’s okay she smiles lightly.

 

“Did Krystal, I mean miss Goderitch explained what the interview was for?

 

Yes, it comes in the graduation number of the university magazine, because this year I will be handing out the diplomas at graduation.

 

Wow that’s new for me I think someone not much older than me, well maybe 2 or 4 years and very successful is going to hand my diploma.

 

“I have some questions miss Niehaus.

 

That’s what I thought,  she answers with a blank expression.

 

Is she making fun of me? My face is beat red and I try to sit straight up so I look bigger and intimidating.

I got the bigger looking part but she is still the intimated part…Merde it makes me weak.

 

I start the recorder.

 

“At a very young age you already build up a huge and successful company invested in a lot of different branches. To what do you own your success?

Her smile looks happy but also a hint of sadness.

 

Business is about people miss Cormier? I am invested in a lot of things because I focus on different kinds of people and try to make shure my vision, ideas and theirs are what people want to see. Also, I’m good in reading people. I know how they are, what makes them grow, inspires them and stimulates them. I have a good team and I reward them royally.

I believe that you need to make yourself master of the project to make whatever company a success. you need to know every detail inside out and I work very hard to accomplish that.

 

“Maybe you just got lucky? This one was not on the list but I couldn’t help it she is so intimidating and slightly arrogant.

 

I don’t believe in luck or fate miss Cormier. The harder I work the more luck I seem to have. It’s about the right people in your team and directing their talents and energy in the right direction.

 

“You sound a bit like a control freak. The words escaped my mouth before I could think. **MERDE!**

 

Oh, I try to practice control everywhere miss Cormier, she answers without a hint of humor or emotions.

 

I stare at her and she holds my gaze without moving or blinking. **_My heart beats like drum, like drum…dum.dum.dumm.dum…dum…dum_** and I start to blush again…

 

How is it possible that she makes me feel like this? Is it because of her insane beauty? Or the fire in her eyes, or the way she licks her lips before sipping of her drink? Please make her stop…it’s too much…

 

“Do you think you have a lot of power? **_Control freak_**

I have more than 50,000 people who are working for me miss Cormier, that’s a lot of responsibility and power if you want to call it like that. If I suddenly decide that I don’t have interest in the Fashion Branch and quit with that part of the company. 10,000 people could be in trouble at the end of the month or in a bit trouble because they can’t pay their mortgage.

My mouth falls open…I am speechless at the lack of humbleness.

 

 

“Don’t you have a company board you have to report to? **_Ridiculous_**

****

Miss Cormier, I am the owner of the company I don’t report to anyone.

She lifts her eyebrows. I blush… of course I had to know about these things, if I had done some research. But my goodness she sounds so arrogant **PUTAIN!**

**“** Do you have interests outside of work?

I have a lot of different interests miss Cormier. I can see a faint smile on her face. Very different…interests…

 

For some reason, I have the feeling I’m on fire. her eyes are wandering a little like she is going back through some memories in her mind.

 

“But if you work so hard, what do you do to relax?

 

Relax? She smiles and I see a perfect row of white teeth with fangs on the sides. **_Tres sexy_**

 

I almost stop breathing; she is so handsome it should be illegal.

 

Well to ‘ ** _Relax’_** like you say, I go to fun parks, I like to do watersports, karting, bowling or I spend time with my family or close friends.

I’m very rich miss Cormier and I have expensive hobby’s that I spent my money on.

 

Quickly I look at Krystal’s questions to change the subject.

 

“I see you are invested in the industrial/production branch, why exactly?

 

I like to build things, come up with ideas and watching it during the process from scratch to product. What’s more to say about it?

 

 

 

“Sounds like you talk with your heart instead if facts.

 

She bites her lip a little and looks me like she is trying to read me.

 

Maybe…though some people would say that I don’t have a heart…

 

“Why?

 

Because they know me to well, her smile turns sarcastic.

I like my privacy miss Cormier and I try very hard to protect that. I don’t give a lot of interviews she continues.

 

“But why this interview?

 

Because I’m a supporter of many things and no matter how hard I tried to get rid of the request, miss Goderitch wouldn’t leave me alone. For months, she kept bothering my PR-people and I admire that passion of not giving up.

 

I know everything about Krystal’s passion of not giving up and pushing through. That’s the very reason why I am uncomfortable sitting in this chair instead of studying for my exams.

 

“you are also invested in the food industry, where did that interest come from?

 

You can’t eat money miss Cormier and there are a lot of people on this planet who don’t have enough money to buy it. Especially healthy food. Unhealthy food is always cheaper then healthy food that’s always more expensive. And I wanted to do something about it. You see I am a vegan and I like to have organic products without genetic/syntactic modifications or animal sequence in it. And I wanted to do something about it.

 

“So you like to own things? **_You are control freak…_**

 

I want to earn to own them and yes I like to own things and call them…my property…

 

 

Why do I have the feeling that were talking about something else, I try to think about what but I seem to come up empty. Is it hot in here or is it just me? **_I wish this interview was over._**

Krystal would have enough material, right? I read the next question.

 

“You are adopted, how did that made you into what you are now? **_Merde this is so personal..._**

I look at her and hope she doesn’t get irritated or something.

 

She is quit for a few moments…

 

I don’t know…

 

I get interested immediately. “At what age did you get adopted?

 

That kind of questions you need to ask the state miss Cormier she says with a strict voice. Shit- if I would have known that I had to do this interview I would have checked those things out. Quickly I continue.

 

“Did you had to give up your family life for your work?

 

I have a family. I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters with who I’m a quadruplet and 2 lovely parents.

 

“Are you gay miss Niehaus? She takes a very deep breath…

And I hold in mine scared of the reaction that might come out of her ** _. Merde why didn’t I checked the question before asking?_**

****

How do I explain to her that I’m reading the questions from a paper? Krystal and her damn curiosity always…

 

Yes, Delphine I am …although my sexuality is not the most interesting thing about me. She lifts her eyebrows and stares coldly…

 

“I’m sorry but that’s the question on the paper I say ashamed. **_Wow that was the first time she said my name…_**

My heart beats faster and I’m beat red. I curl my hair around my fingers nervously.

 

She cocks her head a little to the left. These are not your questions?

 

“Uh no Krystal – miss Goderitch – set up the questions.

 

Are you colleagues at the university magazine? **_Merde I have nothing to do with that._**

That’s her activity next to school not mine.

 

“No she is my housemate and best friend.

 

She thinks a little while biting her lip.

 

So, you went as a volunteer for this interview in her place? She asks with a cold softly voice.

 

Her eyes are burning in my skin and feels like they are pressuring me to tell the truth.

 

“Krystal asked me because she is sick, my voice is weak and nervous.

 

Well…that explains enough miss Cormier…

 

Someone knocks on the door and blonde number 3 enters.

Miss Niehaus I’m sorry to disturb you but your next appointment is in 2 minutes.

 

We are not finished here Rachel; can you cancel the next appointment?

 

Rachel stares a bit hesitated and lost. Slowly miss Niehaus turns to face her and lifts her eyebrows. Rachel’s face turns red. **_Luckily I’m not the only that feels intimidated by her._**

As you wish miss Niehaus. She turns around and walks away.

 

So, where were we miss Cormier? **_Oh, were back at “miss Cormier”?_**

****

“I hope I don’t keep you from your work.

 

I want to know more about you, that only seems fair. Her hazel eyes look at me with interest. **_Merde, Merde, Merde what’s this about?_**

 

She places her elbows on the armrest and place her fingers in front of her mouth. Her mouth…is distracting me... a lot.

 

“I don’t have a lot to tell, I say and I blush again.

 

What are your plans after you graduate?

 

I’m taken back by her interest in me. **_Move to New York with Krystal, find a nice apartment, a job I think in myself._**

 

“Actually I have not made any plans yet miss Niehaus. I want to concentrate on my final exams first.

 

You know…we have an excellent program for trainees she says softly.

**_I don’t get her. Is she offering me a job?_ **

 

“Well I will keep that in mind, but I’m not shure if I will fit here. **_Omg did I say that out loud? Damn!_**

****

Why do you say that? She seems impressed and smiles teasingly…

 

“That’s obvious, isn’t it? I’m not that perfect as all the blondes and other people walking around here, I’m just lucky to be blonde.

 

Not for me. She says quietly, her gaze is intense.

 

**_Omg what’s happening. I must go- now!_ **

 

Shall I show you around the building?

 

“I’m pretty shure you are very busy miss Niehaus. And I have a long ride ahead of me.

 

You are driving back to the university of California now?

 

She seems surprised and a bit concerned. She looks out of the window, it started raining hard.

 

Well drive carefully, she sounds strict and demanding _. **Why does she care?**_

 

Do you got everything you need? She adds

 

“Yes ma’am I answer. I place everything in my purse. She squeezes her eyes a little like she is looking for something.

 

“Thank you for the interview miss Niehaus.

 

Your welcome, she says kindly.

 

Until we meet again miss Cormier. **_Is that a promis? Or a treat, I’m not shure._**

 I shake her hand, so strange the same feeling is going through me again.

 

She walks so smoothly almost like an elegant dancer/professional model. She opens the door wide for me.

 

I wanted to make shure that you would actually walk through the door miss Cormier. She smiles a little, of course she is talking about my accident when I entered the office.

 

“That’s very nice of you miss Niehaus, I answer shortly.

Her smile gets bigger. **_I’m happy that I can make you smile…_**

****

I walk back into the lobby. I’m surprised when she follows me outside her office. Her behavior is also noticed by Rachel and Bobbi.

 

Did you bring a coat?

 

“Oui.

 

Bobbi quickly grabs my coat before she can hand it to me, miss Niehaus grabs it and hold it open for me so I can slip it on. Her hands rest for a few seconds on my biceps before pulling away.

 

My breath hitches, if she noticed she is good at hiding it.

 

She pressed the button for the elevator. The doors slide open and I hurry inside, I want to go.

I turn around and face her.

 

She stands in the opening of the elevator with one hand against the wall. **_Oh, dieu she is so handsome…_**

Her hazel brown eyes are burning and starting at me.

 

Delphine’ is her final goodbye…

“Cosima,’ I answer and thank god the doors are closing…

 

My heart is slamming in my throat. The moment I walk through the doors I enjoy the cool breeze and rain that hits my face.

 

I close my eyes and try to calm down. There is no man that ever made me feel like miss Niehaus did. I know I like both genders but I’ve never dated a woman, maybe some one night stands. But we never had a connection to turn into something more.

 

Is it her appearance? Her looks? Money? Power? I don’t understand my reaction and why I’m feeling this way. I think back at the moment her hands were on my biceps or a few second. And I feel myself burning up again.

I try to calm down and get my heart to beat at a normal rhythm. When I’m finally breathing normal I walk to the car.

 

While I leave San Francisco behind me I play the interview in my head. I reacted a bit like an idiot, I’m so ashamed of myself. I guess I’m overreacting on something I’m just imagining.

 

Good so she is handsome and confident, a bit dominant, intimidating, strict arrogant but also sweet when she wants to.

****

I’m still pissed of that Krystal didn’t gave me a biography or some heads up. As id rive on the highway I’m lost again in my thoughts. People who are driven to succeed impress me.

 

Some answers she gave were so cryptic- like she had something to hide. And Krystal’s questions- **_horrible!_**

About adoption and sexuality... I can’t believe I asked that. Every time I think about it I feel so ashamed. Gosh this is all Krystal’s fault!

 

I check my speed and I notice myself diving more carefully than I would normally do. It’s because of the image of 2 hazel brown eyes and that strict voice that told me to drive carefully.

I shake my head and imagine that Cosima made the impression with her behavior that’s she is twice as old then she is.

 

Try to put her out your head Delphine, pull it together I say to myself. I never want to see her again. I almost get happy by the thought of it. I put on some music and relax while I enjoy some “Twent88” music.

 

**_I’ve been working all night now I need to hear you call my name,_ **

**_Where you at? On the way_ **

**_How far? On the way_ **

**_Popping, popping on the way how far we take in all the wayyy,_ **

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_ **

 

Krystal and I live in a small neighborhood with duplex apartments not far from the university campus in California. I was lucky that Krystal’s parents had bought her an apartment and I pay not a lot of rent. We have been living there for almost 4 years. When I park the car I almost feel Krystal’s excitement in the car to get every detail about the interview.

 

I recorded everything so I hope, I don’t have to tell a lot, because I know I can’t hide my feelings about Cosima for her.

“Bonjour!!!

 

Delphineeeee your back!! Krystal is in the Livingroom with books surrounding her. It’s clear she had been studying all day- she is wearing her pink fluffy pajamas with pandas on it and her uggs shambles.

 

She only uses that outfit when she just broke up with a boyfriend, when she is sick or when she is depressed.

 

She rushed to me and hugs me hard.

I started to get worried about you, Del she pouts. I thought you would be back sooner.

 

“Really it still feels like I’m back sooner, then I thought…

 

Del, thank you so much I own you bigtime! How did it go, how was she? **_Oh, no there we go with the Krystal Goderitch trial._**

 

I’m lost at words and don’t know how to react. What shall I say? I’m happy it’s over and that I will never have to see her again.

 

“She was actually a bit intimidating. She is very driven and intense. And young, very young.

 

Krystal is staring at me innocently.

“Stop looking innocent, why didn’t you gave me a biography or some heads up? She was acting a bit irritated that I wasn’t prepared good.

 

Omg Del I’m so sorry, I didn’t think about it.

 

“She was also kind sometimes, formal a bit stiff- as if she was a parent instead of my age. She also doesn’t talk like a person in her twenties. How old is she btw?

 

28, Jesus Del I’m so sorry. I had to help you prepare you properly for this. Give me the recorder so I can work it out right away.

 

“You do look better; did you ate the soup? Happy that I can change subject.

 

Yes, and it was delicious as usual, I feel much much better.

 

“Krystal I have to go; I need to work. If I go now I will make it on time.

 

Del you will be exhausted. “don’t worry it will be okay, I see you later.

 

Since I started studying I’ve been working at the Balmain store. It’s one of the biggest Fashion brands, and I also get a high discount when I want to buy clothes.

After 4 years of working there I’m head cashier / Advice manager.

 

It’s summer season so it’s very busy in the store every day, a lot of people want my advice for clothes. When they are satisfied they always spread the word to others who come specially for my help. It’s benefit because I get paid more because of that and I love it.

 

Miss Wayne is happy to see me; Del I hadn’t expected to see you today.

“My appointment didn’t take that long so I can still work a few hours today.

I’m happy to see you pup. **_Pup short for puppy because I remind her of a cute cocker spaniel._**

****

She sent me to the back checkout the orders and hang them in the store. Before I know it I’m totally into my work.

 

When I arrive home later after my shift, Krystal is behind her laptop with her headphones on working. Her nose is still a bit red but she is obviously feeling better and on a role because she is typing like some madwomen. I’m totally exhausted – by the long ride – the interview and the busy day I had at work.

 

I drop on the couch and think about the essay that I must finish and all the studying that I couldn’t do today because I was stuck with ** _…her…_**

I can’t believe I declined her offer to show me around the building, clearly she wanted to spent more time with me.  I blush and my heart starts to beat fast again, I mean that can’t be the reason, right?

She just wanted to show me that she is Master and Queen of her property. I notice myself biting on my lip like she had done before.

I hope Krystal doesn’t notice that something is going on with me.

 

Del did you take some notes during the interview?

 

“Non not really.

 

Ah don’t worry I can make a great article with this information.

I wish we had some pictures of her. She is ridiculous handsome don’t you think?

 

“Oui something like that. I try my best to not sound interested and I believe it’s working.

 

Oh, come on Del even you are not immune for her looks.

 

She lifts her eyebrows and look at me.

 

“I’m shure that you would have done a better job than me with this interview Krys. **_Maybe I can get myself out of this with some flattery._**

 

I don’t think so Del come on! She offered you like a job and then to think that I begged you on the last moment to do this interview. You did great trust me.

 

I flee to the kitchen.

 

So, what do you think about her she yells from the Livingroom?  **_Merde does she ever stop? Why does she have to go on, it’s a good thing she can’t see my face? Quick think of something Cormier you can do this._**

“Well I think she is arrogant, a bit intimidating, dominant but also charming. I understand why people get fascinated by her. I hope she finally shuts up.

 

You, fascinated by a woman? That’s new, I mean I know you play for both teams but I never heard you being fascinated by one.

 

Why did you want to know if she was gay?

 

“omg that was so embarrassing, I felt terrible and she was pissed off by the question. When she is in magazines you never see her with someone it was very unpleasant. Everything was unpleasant, I’m happy that I never have to see her again.

 

Oh, Del come on, it couldn’t have been that bad? I have the feeling she kind of liked you.

 ** _Liked me?_** Oh, no she is just teasing me.

“do you want some pasta?

Yeah shure.

 

That night we don’t talk about Cosima Niehaus anymore, thank god.

After we had dinner I join Krystal at the dinner table and start studying. While she is working on the article, I’m working on my essay about **_“Un monstre à Paris”._** My god imagine a science liquid that makes you big. When I’m finally finished its midnight. Krystal has been sleeping for hours. Totally exhausted I walk to my bedroom and bury myself under the covers.

That night I dream about, fun parks, water, red things and a pair of hazel brown eyes…

 

The rest of the week I work very hard on my finals and my job at Balmain. Krystal is also busy trying to complete the last university magazine edition, before she must hand it over to her replacement. And she also works on her finals.

I call with my Maman in Quebec to hear how she is doing but also that she must wish me luck with my finals. She tells me about her new company, knitting accessories.

My mom always starts up little companies and when they become successful she sells them to companies with royalty. So, you see money will never be a problem. I’m happy she has a man, Richard-  her older new husband- keeps her from getting bored or making wrong decisions. He looks like a better husband then number 2.

So, tell me how are you Delphine?

“Oui? I’m fine Maman.

Delphine? Did you meet someone? _**Merde…how does she do it?**_ I can hear the excitement in her voice.

“No, Maman there Is nobody, you will be the first to hear when I do meet someone.

Delphine, you need to go out more, have some fun and enjoy life. I’m worried about you.

“Maman don’t worry that’s not necessary, how is Richard? **_As always distraction is the right move._**

****

 

Later that night I call Terrence, my dad. It’s a short conversation. My dad doesn’t talk a lot. I’m happy he is alive, he always goes to the horseracing tracks, or he watches football, or something else on Tv. Sometimes he goes bowling or fishing or he makes food or furniture. You see he is a professional cook and a carpenter. He Is the reason I’m an excellent cook and I know the difference between a saw and a hammer.

 

Friday night Krystal and I are discussing what were about to do that night- we want to go out and away from all the studying and the books, our work just everything- when finally, the doorbell goes.

 

My good friend Paul stands in the doorway with a big bottle of apple liquor and Chinese food!

“Paul I’m so happy to see you! I hug him and pull him inside.

Paul was the first person I met when I arrived at the university. We had an instant connection and we have been friends ever since. We don’t have the same sense of humor sometimes but we discovered that my mom and his mum used to be friends in the past, but lost contact because one of them moved. They rekindled their friendship and they weekly take trips together. Paul has a passion for art but his heart is more with fashion, he is very smart.

 

I have news girls, he smiles.

“Oui tell me, you have to retake your finals before you get kicked out I tease.

 

He laughs, no Canon that huge company is going to display my picture paintings.

“Paul that amazing! - Congratulations. I’m so happy for him and Krystal is also glowing of pride.

Yeah Paul that’s amazing, I really need to publish that in the magazine, there is nothing wrong with lastminute changes Krystal says teasingly.

 

Shall we celebrate? I really want you and you to Krystal to be there at openings night he blushes.

 

Paul and I are good friends, but I know deep inside that he wants more. He is sweet, funny but I just don’t like him in that way. He is more like a brother I never had. Krystal teases me sometimes about not having the **_boyfriend/girlfriend-having -gene_**. She is wrong though, I just never met someone …that I felt attracted to. Sometimes I want to feel those butterflies, electrifying my body, or those sleepless nights.

 

I do know that since the interview I have been dreaming about miss Niehaus every night…

When I think about the embarrassing questions I asked her I immediately forget about her, trying to delete everything about her out of my memory.

I watch how Paul is opening the bottle of apple liquor. he is long, and because of his harem pants… ** _Merde harem pants! Forget about her quick!_** And his tank top he looks like a muscular bundle, with his toned body, brown hair and green eyes. Oui Paul is sexy but I think he understands that were just friends.

 

Working in the store on a Saturday is hard and it’s always twice as busy. A lot of people are coming in because there are a lot of events in California in the weekends, and they all need to look good. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, Spencer and Kim and 2 other part-timers are working all around the store.

Around lunchtime it finally calmed down a bit. Mrs. Wayne asked me to check the orders. While I eat my subway behind the register. I I’m so engrossed in my task; my eyes are flying from the screen back to the catalogue. And then for some reason I look up and almost faint…

I look right into hazel brown eyes from Cosima Niehaus who is staring at me.

Miss Cormier, what pleasant surprise she says. She doesn’t flinch or blinks and keeps staring.

 

**_…Merde I’m going to have a Heart attack……_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, I love comments
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to listen to the song I named this chapter, it’s: Twenty88 – Push It


	2. ...Red Lights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosima, is standing in the store, with Delphine who is too shocked to say something…  
> a photoshoot...and a cophine date...?
> 
> I Dedicade this fic to : Luz1979 and Delphines_puppy

 

 ** _Merde what is she doing here?_**  Acting like she is a normal regular person with a black beret on her head with a gold chain and a lion on the side, Green/Orange knitted army sweater that is past her knees, black skinny jeans and some yeezy boots her glasses of course.  **_Wtf?_**

I think my mouth is open and I still can’t say a word, because my brains are not functioning at the moment.

“Miss Niehaus. I whisper, that’s all I can say.

She is smiling lightly and her eyes are lighting up like she is enjoying it.

 

I was in the neighborhood. She says like she must explain herself to me. It’s good to see you again miss Cormier, I want to upgrade my wardrobe,

Her voice sounds soft and understandable like melted truffles with cinnamon sugar or something.

 

 I snap myself out of my thoughts, my heart is beating out of control and I can’t do nothing but blush while she keeps staring at me.

The image I had of her doesn’t honor her, she is not just handsome. She is a goddess the of beauty, breathtaking and she is here In the Balmain store. Can you imagine?  Finally, I manage to gain control over my whole body and react.

“Delphine. My name is Delphine; how can I help you miss Niehaus?

 

She smiles mysteriously, it’s so confusing. I put on my professional I – got- this-face. **_You got this Cormier!_**

 

I need a few things, for starters I would like a few jackets, a belt, and a few round hats. Can you advise me?

 

“What colors did you had in mind?

 

Bordeaux, Royal blue, Royal purple, Ochre yellow and maybe some army green.

“I take up the special catalogue with pictures of every clothing item, if you would follow me please we can start.

 

She smiles, of course miss Cormier lead the way.

 

After walking around in the store for almost 30 minutes with some different items, and after trying them on she ends up with 15 new pieces of clothing. **_Damn she looked in everything she tried on…Merde I’m so hot inside and burning up everywhere thinking about it…_**

The whole time I have been asking myself, what is she doing in California? Why is she in this store?

 

After we arrive at the register I start to prepare the items so I can place them in the bags that she is going to take with her.

 

In a moment of bravery and curiosity is ask. “Are you here for business? I ask softly.

 

I visited one of my fashion departments on a University in the city. Now, I invested in investigation with natural fabrics and dying clothes.

 

**_You see she? She is not here for you. The little voice inside me say’s_ **

****

“all part of your plan to be a master in the fashion branch?

 

She smiles lightly, Yeah something like that indeed.

 

She stares at the belts, why does she needs them. Everything seems to fit perfect on her body without it.

 

So, you work in one of the well-known fashion stores which organizes fashion events every 2 months, do you like them?

 

“Fashion events are not really my thing miss Niehaus.

She lifts her eyebrow.

 

What is your thing Delphine? She asks with a soft voice and a mysterious smile. **_Is she flirting with me?_**

 

“Movies and Books. **_You, you are my thing, dammit!_**

 

What kind of movies and books? She cocks her head little.

 

“oh you know, French movies, action movies, movies with a story behind it, classic movies, and I like classic books, and books that tells a story.

 

“do you need anything else?

I don’t think so, how is the article going btw?

 

“I’m not the one who writhes it, Krystal – miss Goderitch is the writer. And she is very happy with it.

 

“she wishes she had some original picture material from you.

 

She lifts her eyebrows. What kind of pictures does she want?

 

**_Uh okay didn’t expect that answer._ **

“I don’t know.

 

Well I’m in the neighborhood so I could pose tomorrow she thinks loudly.

 

“you are prepared to do a photoshoot?

 

Krystal will be thankful forever if I can arrange this. **_And maybe you will see her tomorrow again_**

“Krystal has to look for a photographer first.

 

She is quit for a bit she seems a bit **_lost?_**  Well let me know if tomorrow will work out.

 

She takes a card out of her pocket and hands it to me.  Here is my card with my phone number. Please call me before 10 am.

 

“okay I will, I smile. **_Krystal is going to scream!_**

 

Delphine!!!

Suddenly Jenna appears the youngest sister from Mr. Wayne. She has always been my buddy I knew she came back from New York but I hadn’t expected to see her today.

“One moment please miss Niehaus.

She gives me an unexpected big hug. Delphine it’s so good to see you she says excited.

“Bonjour Jenna how are you doing? Are you home for the anniversary of your brother?  Yes, I am, you look good Delphine, really good she winks. While checking me out from head to toe. She releases me but leaves a possessive arm around my shoulders. I move a little bit uncomfortable with my feet’s

It’s good to see Jenna but she’s always a bit too obvious.

When I look up for a moment to miss Niehaus I see she is watching us like a fox. Her eyes are dark and searching. Her mouth in a thin line and not moving.

 

Where she was the interested client first, she turned into a cold and distant person in a sec.

“Jenna I’m busy with a client, let me introduce you, I say in an attempt to remove a bit of the coldness in her eyes.

 

I take Jenna to her and they check each other out. Suddenly there is a cold atmosphere.

“Uh Jenna this is Cosima Niehaus, Miss Niehaus this is Jenna Wayne the sister of Mr. Wayne the owner of the store. I know Jenna since I started working here, she is back from New York, where she studies science.  **_I’m rambling damned!_**

****

“Miss Wayne, Cosima sticks out her hand, but her face is still unreadable.

 

Miss Niehaus, Jenna shakes her hand. Wa...wait- not the Cosima Niehaus? From **_“Niehaus 324b21 Holdings’,_** right? Jenna’s face changes from irritated to impressed.

 

Cosima smiles lightly but her eyes are not joining.  Wow is there something I can help you with?

 

“Delphine got it under control miss Wayne, she has been a great help. Her face expression is still cold but it’s like her words are saying something differently, very mysterious.

That’s awesome. I’ll talk to you later Delphine. “okay Jenna. She walks towards the storage.

 

“do you have everything miss Niehaus do you need something? I ask.

 

No I have everything. Her voice is hard and cold. **_Merde what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?_**

I scan all the items and put them in a bag. “that will be 687, dollars please.

 

She hands me 700 dollars, cash. **_Damn!_**

 

Are you going to call me for the photoshoot? Suddenly she is back into business mode.

I nod, not being able to make up any words. I give back her change.

 

Good, I see you tomorrow maybe. She walks away, and stops halfway and turns around.

 

Oh – and Delphine? I’m happy miss Goderitch couldn’t do the interview. She smiles and walks away…

 

I keep staring at the closed door she just walked through…

 

 ** _Fine- I like her…_** so I admitted it to myself. I can’t hide from my feelings anymore I have never felt this way. I am so attracted to her. It was just coincidence that she was here. Oh, you know I can always check her out from a distant, she would never be interested in someone like me.

 

And if I find a photographer, I can start tomorrow. I smile like a happy school girl and call Krystal to plan this photoshoot.

 

**Delphine ~ Krystal**

**Krystal:** But what was she doing at Balmain? You can feel Her curiosity through the phone.

 **Delphine:** She was in the neighborhood.

 

 **Krystal:** Hmm okay, Del don’t you think she was there to see you?

 **Delphine:** She was visiting the Fashion department from the university she donated something to a project or something like that and besides I don’t remember telling her where I work.

 

 **Krystal:**  oh okay yeah, anyway  that’s true she donated 2.4 million dollars to the department.

 **Delphine:** how do you know that?

 **Krystal:**  Del, please I’m also a journalist and I wrote a profile about that women, I need to know these things.

 **Delphine:** Alright Sherlock, take it down a 100, so are we going for the pictures?

 **Krystal:** of course, I want that, the question is who is going to take them and where?

 **Delphine:**  we can make here pick the location, she said that she was staying in the neighborhood

 **Krystal:** Can you contact her?

 **Delphine:** I got her phone number.

 

I hear her gasp…

 **Krystal:** The richest, most untouchable, unreachable, mysterious, successful, single person in San Francisco has given you her phone number?

 **Delphine:** uh… Oui?

 **Krystal:** Del…She likes you, no doubt

 **Delphine:** Krys she was just trying to be nice that’s all, how else would I contact her? With a bird?

 **Krystal:** I don’t who we can ask, Jean the standard photographer is not available, he is in Hawaii visiting his parents, he will be pissed that he missed this opportunity

 **Delphine:** what do you think about Paul?

 **Krystal:** Good idea, ask him he will do anything for you and after that call Niehaus.

 **Delphine:** I think you need to call her.

 **Krystal:** What? Are you crazy, you are the one she wants?

 **Delphine:** Wants? I hardly know her.

 **Krystal:** at least you met her, she says bitterly. And it looks like she wants to know you better. Del just call her okay?

She hangs up the phone… ** _damn she can be so bossy sometimes._**

I leave a message for Paul on his phone. Jenna walks into the back where I was calling.

 

Hey Del it’s busy out there.

 

“oh I’m sorry I will be right there.

 

How do you know Cosima Niehaus btw? Her voice sounds nonchalant

 

“I had to interview her for the university magazine because Krystal was not feeling well.

 

Wow that’s cool. Anyway, would you like to go out for a drink? Every time she is back in town she asks me out and I say no. it has become some kind of ritual. I never thought it was good idea to go out with the sister of my boss. She has good looks in a girl-next door type of way. But I’m not into her, never will.

 

“I can’t Jenna maybe some other time, I have finals I have to study for, and don’t you have a family-diner or something?

 

Nah that’s tomorrow, one day you will say yes I’m positive of it. she smiles while I flee back into the store.

 

But Del, I photograph other stuff not people, Paul complains.

“Paul please, please can you do this for me? I beg him.

 

Give me the phone! Krystal grabs it before I can answer.

Hello Paul? Listen, if you want the magazine to write about the opening of your exposition then you will do that photoshoot tomorrow understand?

 

Uhu…yeah Del will text you the details. She hangs up and gives me my phone back.

 

So, done, the only thing we have to do now is when and where, Call her!

 

I try to make up an excuse.

Call Niehaus now!!

 

She takes my phone and dials the number.

 

At the 3th calling tone she picks up; her voice is calm and…cold

Niehaus.

 

“eh miss Niehaus? This is Delphine Cormier. **_I’m so nervous I don’t recognize my own voice._**

 

Miss Cormier nice to hear from you. Her voice changed a bit warmer and I start blushing

 

I realize Krystal is staring at me with open mouth, I walk away to avoid her gaze.

 

“we wanted to make an appointment for the photoshoot for the article tomorrow if that’s possible. Which location will be good for you? **_Breath Cormier, breath…_**

****

I’m at the Hillman gilbert hotel, how about we meet tomorrow morning 10:30.

 

“that’s okay, will see you there.

 

I’m looking forward to it miss Cormier. I hang up.

 

Krystal has followed me into the kitchen and stares at me.

 

Delphine Chiot Cormier”. You. You like her! I never saw you acting this way. Your face is al red, I’m shure your feet are blushing too.

 

“ugh Krystal I always blush; it happens to me all day I just find her a bit intimidating that’s all.

I will start dinner, after that I must study so… I try my best to hide my irritation.

 

The next day Krystal, Paul and his assistant arrive at the Hillman Gilbert hotel.

When they lead us to the suite in the hotel that were going to use we start setting everything up.

 

It’s 10:00 so we have 30 minutes to make shure everything is right.

 Del make shure that Niehaus knows where we are and please get us some drinks?

**_So, bossy…_ **

 

30 minutes later Cosima Niehaus enters the suite with a guy in his 30’s.

**_Omg please hold me …_ **

 She is wearing Bordeaux velvet tight leggings, with a white gold kimono with Bordeaux details on it that reaches past her knees. Her dreadlocks are twisted and only the top part is in a tight not and the rest hangs loosely around her back and shoulders. She has on her signature glasses, wither signature winked eyeliner and some…expensive velvet loafers. **_Damn she looks good, omg!_**

 

Her driver is in all black kimono tuxedo.

Miss Cormier so nice to see you again. We shake hands.

 

“Miss Niehaus this is Krystal Goderitch, and I call her.

 

Ah the Krystal Goderitch, nice to meet you.

Krystal has a very rich background so she is not that impressed by rich or famous people. So, the fact that she is greeting her in a normal and kind way is common.

 

Thank you for making time to do this photoshoot with us she says. This is Paul Dierden our photographer. Miss Niehaus, he nods.

Mister Dierden, she nods back.

 

So, where do you want me?

 

Krystal doesn’t want Paul to direct so she takes the lead.

We would like a few of you standing against the wall, and a few sitting and a few other poses.

 

While they are busy I have the way to check her out from a distant without being disturbed.

 

I notice that her kimono is halfway open so you see her collarbones, and a tattoo. I also notice a gold chain with wooden beads around her neck. On her fingers, she has a lot of gold rings.

Omg she looks good.

 

After 10 minutes of shooting they end the photoshoot. Paul checked the pictures, I think we have enough material.

 

Awesome Krystal says. I want to thank you once more for doing this Miss Niehaus. She shakes her hand and Paul does the same.

 

I’m looking forward to the article miss Goderitch, she turns to me.

 

Will you come with me for a moment miss Cormier?

 

“Oui, I answer taken back.

She greats everyone before exciting the suite.

**_Omg what’s this about? What does she want?_ **

****

I’ll call you later Jason, she says to the guy who came with her.

Jason walks past us. Cosima looks at me with her burning gaze. **_Merde did I do something wrong?_**

 

I was wondering if you want to drink a smoothie with me?

 ** _Omg a date?_**  

I scratch my throat. “I have to drive everyone home I say nervously.

 

Jason! She suddenly calls. Jason who was almost outside, walks back towards us.

 

Do they all live close to the university? She asks quietly

I nod, to taken back to say something.

Jason can bring them, he is my driver, we have a big pickup truck so he can take the photo equipment too.

 

Miss Niehaus, Jason says when he is in front of us without showing emotion.

Jason, could you please take the photographer, his assistant and Miss Goderitch a ride home?

 

Of course, Miss Niehaus.

 

So, can we go and drink a smoothie? She smiles at me like it is a done deal.

“uhm… well miss Niehaus Jason really don’t have to bring them, I will switch cars with Krystal if you have a moment please.

She smiles sweetly and I see her perfect white teeth and her fangs on the side. **_Oh, Merde…_**

 

I walk back into the suite.

 

Del, I’m pretty shure she likes you, she says out of the blue. But I don’t trust her she adds to it.

Paul’s gaze is angry and irritated.

 

I raise my hand, meaning that I want her to stop talking.

 

“Krystal can you take my car so I can borrow yours?

Why?

“Cosima Niehaus asked me to drink a smoothie with her.

 

Krystal’s mouth drops open, she is speechless. I try to enjoy the moment while it lasts.

She grabs my arm and drags me into the bedroom.

 

Del I feel that there is something with her. She is insanely handsome, but think she is dangerous. Especially for someone like you.

 

“what do you mean someone like me? I ask, I feel insulted.

 

Someone who is as innocent like you Del, you know what I mean she said irritated and angry.

“Krystal, it’s just a smoothie. Am I allowed to do that or shall I stay forever inside with my books like I don’t deserve something? I ask defensive.

She shuts her mouth and hand me her keys. You… you’re right Del you need a life to, but please be careful, you’re like my sister and I love you.

“Oui I will. We hug and part. I see you later Oui?

 

Yeah shure, don’t stay away too long otherwise I must call the FBI to rescue you she teases.

 

“I will, thank you.

 

When I exit the suit Cosima Niehaus is waiting on me, she is leaning against the wall and she looks like a model oh dieu.

She smiles when she sees me.

 

Let’s go Miss Cormier.

We start walking towards our destination, when we are outside. she grabs my hand and intertwine our fingers. I almost faint at the gesture.

We walk a few blocks left and a few block rights. 5 minutes later we finally arrive at our destination. A luxury, little smoothie bar called **“Sean’s Bio smoothie”.**

I try to focus, I’m still shocked at the fact that Cosima Niehaus held my hand when we were walking.

 

After getting our smoothie’s we sit down in a private corner that’s facing the street, luckily the windows are mirror windows so people can’t see us but we see them.

 

I still can’t believe that I’m drinking a smoothie with Cosima Niehaus, in a shop in California.

She scrunches her face a little while looking at me. **_She knows I’m hiding something for her._**

****

Is he your boyfriend? **_Hu where…when. What…and who?_**

“who?

The photographer Paul Dierden.

**I smile nervously but curios. How does she come up with that?**

“No Paul is just a good friend that’s it. Why did you think we belong together?

 

The way you were smiling at each other. **_Her gaze is like a spell I can’t look away from those hazel brown eyes._**

“he is more like a brother for me, I whisper.

 

She nods and seems relieved about my answer.

 

And the girl I met yesterday, is she your girlfriend? She asks without blinking.

 

“Jenna is just a friend. **_This is getting weird, why is she asking all those questions._**

 

“Why are you asking me that?

Because you act very nervous when man and women are around you. **_Merde this is really personal… I only get nervous when you are in my space Niehaus…_**

 

“you intimidate me. I blush but I feel proud that I finally said it.

 

She smiles, that the intention she says. I know I’m not that long so intimidating is the best. You are very honest might I add, please don’t look away I like seeing your face. She turns my face back towards her. You are very very beautiful Delphine.

 

But You are also a big mystery for me.

 

“you can read me like an open book.

 

I think you are very closet, she mumbles except for when you are blushing and that happens a lot.

 Just wish I knew why you were blushing.

 

You are very dominant I say out of revenge.

 

Well…I am used to get what I want Delphine,  she throws back.

 

“why haven’t you ask me to call you by your first name?

 

The only people who use that are my friends and family. And I like to keep it that way.

 

I drink from my smoothie, enjoying the exotic taste in my mouth.

 

Are you only child?  “Oui

 

Tell me more about your parents. **_Why does she want to know? It’s boring_**

“My mom lives in Quebec with her new husband Richard and my real dad lives in Washington.

 

You don’t say a lot, do you?  “you don’t either I throwback.

 

Well you interviewed me before and if I can remember correctly there were some special questions. She looks at me like she has a purpose.

I tell her more about my Maman and what she does and her husbands.

“tell me about your parents I ask in a moment of bravery.

 

My father is a lawyer and my mother a doctor. They live in New York.

She tells me a bit more about her brothers and sisters and stops. It’s obvious she doesn’t want to talk a lot about them.

 

“I hear Dubai is beautiful.

Do you want to visit it? It’s very beautiful.

 

“of course, but I also would like to go to Russia and morocco.

 

She cocks her head to the side and bites her lips lightly. **_Oh, god there we go again_**

“these places are full of history and other things that really inspire me. Through all the talking I remember that I must study. I check my watch and notice the time.

 

“miss Niehaus, I’m sorry to cut this short but I really have to go I have to study for my finals.

Where is, the car parked?

“at the parking lot by the hotel.

I walk with you.

“thank you miss Niehaus and for the smoothie. she smiles again mysteriously with her I-got-a-secret-smile.

 

No probs Delphine let’s go, she grabs my hand and lead me outside.

We walk back to the hotel in a comfortable silence.

The only thing I can think about is that I’m here with Cosima Niehaus walking hands intertwined outside.

Do you always wear Skinny jeans and oversized shirts?

“Oui most of the times.

 

I like it, it looks good on you Delphine.

 

 ** _Omg omg omg for real?_** “merci miss Niehaus.

 

“do you have a girlfriend I ask? She smiles at me.

 

No Delphine I don’t do girlfriends she says quietly… **_what does she mean with that?_**

I’m so caught up in my thoughts that I don’t notice a stone I trip and almost fall on the street where a car would have almost hit me or worse. If it wasn’t for Miss Niehaus who grabbed me so hard that I’m flush against her body.

Holy Watershed Delphine! She yells. It went so fast one moment I’m treating to fall and the next moment she is holding me at my waist with a surprising strength for such a small person. **_Omg…how embarrassing._**

I breath deep.

 

Are you okay? She whispers.

I nod slowly, still a bit in shock of what happened.

She is still holding me against her body by my waist with her arm.  Her finger traces my under lip and her breath hitches. She is staring at me ... I see something is eating at her.

“Miss Niehaus, what’s wrong I whisper nervously…

She bites her lips lightly.

Delphine in what team are you interested? She asks a bit hesitating.

 

“team? Do you mean a sport?

 

She grabs my cheek with her left hand and tilts my head down a little so I look into her eyes. I mean what team do you associate yourself with. She whispers … **_Team? Team…omg Team. She didn’t forget about the gay question I’m so ashamed._**

“well…I play on both sides, but I’ve never been in a relationship with my own team just experiments, I answer shaky voice.

 

That’s interesting, very interesting. Her eyes turned darker and she stares at me seductively.

We hold each other’s burning gaze. It feels like forever and suddenly my attention goes to her perfect lips and for the first time in 25 years I really want to be kissed so badly… I want her lips on mine…

 

Kiss me **_MERDE!_** my whole body is begging her to do it but I can’t do it.  I feel paralyzed for some strange reason by passion, fire and want…

 

Her breath hitches and her eyes are almost black…I’m under a spell or something… **_I’m in your arms … please kiss me…_**

She closes her eyes, breaths in deeps and exhales softly. Like she is trying to answer me. When she opens her eyes again her gaze is changed. She looks at me determined…

 

Slowly she comes closer and closer until our foreheads are resting against each other and I can feel her hot breath on my face and I can smell her expensive sweet perfume, and then… she places a sweet and warm kiss on my…

 

 

 

 

**_…See you soon…_ **

****

****

****

****

**_  
_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to the song I named this chapter, it’s: Tiesto – Red Lights
> 
> let me know what you think i love feedback.
> 
> see you monday!


	3. ...Figure It Out...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima rejects Delphine? Delphine receives a mysterious package...Krystal and Delphine party hard!
> 
> Paul forces himself onto Delphine and suddenly...
> 
>  
> 
> you have to read the rest of this chapter, enjoy peepz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to : C_324B21 for helping me out with grammar , corrections and tips . You are amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> I Dedicade this fic to : Luz1979 and Delphines_puppy

 

**The movie ‘Un Monstre à Paris’(the monster of Paris)  Is one of my favorite movies. And the songs in them are amazing. I advise you to check it!**

**\---------------------------------------------------------**

**_She closes her eyes, breaths in deeply and exhales softly. Like she is trying to answer me. When she opens her eyes again she looks at me determined…_ **

**_Slowly she comes closer and closer until our foreheads are resting against each other, and then… she places a sweet and warm kiss on my…_** cheek and pulls back.

 

“Delphine, you need to stay away from me. I am not the right person for you.” She whispers with a sad look in her eyes... **_What? Where did that come from?_**

 

“Cosima I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions.” I feel rejected and a hurt by    her words... **_Breath Delphine breath_**...

 

“I’m going to help you stand on your own feet and then I’m going to let go of you.” She says quietly and slowly she pushes me away.

 

Suddenly I’m full of energy I think it’s because I almost got hit by a car, the way Cosima saved me, the way she held me and the warmth of our bodies pressed together and the fact that we almost kissed, but she kissed me on the cheek. I don’t know what this is but I feel       fucked up and weak...

 

She holds me on arm length and the only thing I can think about is how I want to be kissed by her, how her lips would taste on mine. Instead I’m left with empty hands… ** _she doesn’t want me... She doesn’t want me._**

 

I messed up everything. I’m freaking out. After a few seconds of silence between us I’m able to use my voice again.  **_I got to go…I got to go…I got to go!_**

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” She raises her eyebrows.

 

“For saving me, who knows what could have happened.”

 

“That idiot was driving on the wrong side of the road, I’m just happy I was here to save you. I don’t want to think about what could have happened to you.”

 

“Do you want to go back and rest at the hotel?” She releases me completely and shoves her hands in the pockets of her kimono.

 

I just want to go... she doesn’t want me. **_Delphine, are you thinking_**? **_What could Cosima     Niehaus possibly want with you_**?

 

I wrap my arms around myself and walk back to the hotel. Cosima is following from behind placing a small distance between us. When I arrive at the entrance of the hotel I turn around, but I can’t look into her eyes.

 

“Thank you for the smoothie and the photoshoot.” I say softly.

 

“Delphine...I...” she stops and I can feel and sense the pain in her voice that makes me look up at her.

 

Her hazel brown eyes are looking sad, while she twirls a few dreads around her fingers. She looks wounded and frustrated; her facial expression is empty.

 

“What Cosima?!?” **_Merde, I just want to go._**

 

“Good luck with your final exams.” She murmurs.

 

 

**_What? Is that why she looks so lost? This is the big departure? To wish me good luck for my finals?_ **

****

“Merci, thank you, Goodbye miss Niehaus.” I can’t help the sarcasm in my tone.

****

I turn around, and walk to the underground garage towards Krystal’s jeep without glancing back at her.

 

When I finally arrive in the garage I lean against the wall fighting the tears in my eyes.

 ** _Why am I crying?_** I am angry at myself and my meaningless reaction.

 

I lean my head back against the wall and break down sobbing uncontrollably.

 

Crying about the loss of something I never had and never will be mine. **_How ridiculous!_** Mourning about something that never became more but my hope, my dreams, my expectations.

 

I’ve never been turned down in my entire life... I was always the last person to get picked when we had to make teams for basketball or dodgeball at school- but I understood that, running and working with a ball wasn’t my thing. I’m a danger on the field!

 

I have been insecure about myself my whole life - I’m too long, too thin, I’m too pale, uncoordinated, the list goes on. I always kept people away from me when they showed interest.

 

James a boy in science class and Lynnette a girl from math class liked me but I never felt anything. Not even a little spark or tingle - until I met **_Cosima Niehaus._**

 

Maybe I need to open myself more for men like Paul Dierden and women like Jenna Wayne, but I don’t think they react this way when they get rejected by someone.

 

You know maybe I needed to cry, they say it makes you feel better. **_Delphine, stop it, stop it now!_**

 

My inner self is standing in front of me with her hands folded in front of her while she kicks me. Get in the car, go home and study! FORGET HER! And stop pitying yourself, she yells.

 

I take a deep breath, wipe the tears away and stand up. **_Get yourself together Cormier!_**

****

I decide to forget about the whole situation and concentrate on my finals. I open the car door and drive back home.

 

When I arrive back home, Krystal is behind her laptop at the dinner table. Her smile disappears the moment she sees my face.

 

“Del what’s wrong? You have been crying.”

 

**_Oh no. Not the Krystal interrogation she has a special gift of reading people’s emotions sometimes._ **

****

“Jesus Del, what did that bitch do to you?”

 

**_Omg Krystal’s face is so frightening right now..._ **

****

“Nothing Krystal, that’s the problem.”

 

“Then why have you been crying? You never cry.” she says with a softer voice.

 

She stands up and pulls me in a warm embrace. I must say something so she will leave me alone.

 

“I almost got hit by a car.”

 

It’s the best excuse I can come up with and luckily me it distracts her from. **_her_**.

 

“Fuck! Del -are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” She examines me.

 

“No. Cosima saved me but I’m just very overwhelmed Krys.” I whisper.

 

“I believe that, how was the smoothie-date? I didn’t know you liked smoothies.”

 

“Oui, I do but I don’t buy them a lot. It was okay but not something special, I don’t know why she asked me out.”

 

“She likes you Del, that’s why.”

 

“Not anymore, I’m not sure if I will see her again.” **_Thank God I made it sound innocent._**

****

“Oh...why?”

 

Shit she is going to ask more questions. I stand up and walk into the kitchen so she can’t see my face.

 

“Oh you know she is just on a higher level than me Krys.” I try to say nonchalant.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well Krys it’s obvious, isn’t it?” I turn around and Krystal watches me.

 

“Not for me Del, okay she is a millionaire and you are not but that’s not difficult. She is richer than most people in America.”

 

“But Krys... she is... well you know...”

 

“Del! For god sake- how many times do I have to tell you? You’re drop dead gorgeous, a goddess.”

 

**_Oh, dieu there she goes again._ **

****

“Krys please I have to study.” She lifts her eyebrow and cocks her head a little.

 

“Do you want to read the article? I finished it. Paul shot some awesome pictures.”

 

Do I really need a visual memory from the beautiful **_Cosima-I-Don’t-want-you-Niehaus_**?

 

“Of course.” I say with a soft smile on my face.

 

Krystal hands me her laptop. And there she is, staring at me from Krystal’s laptop Cosima Niehaus. And I **‘ _Delphine Chiot Cormier’_** am not good enough for her. I pretend like I’m reading the article but the whole time my eyes are checking out the picture of **_her…_**

 

And suddenly it hits me. Our worlds, our lives are too different from each other. And suddenly I know what she means with not being the right person for me. I try to make peace with the situation, live with it and try to move on.

 

“I love the article Krystal, good job. I talk to you later I’m going to study.”

 

She looks at me curiously and nods.

 

I’m not going to think about her for a while, I promise myself.

 

 

When I lay in bed at night, I let my thoughts drift back to the weird morning. I get stuck on that same phrase **‘ _I don’t do girlfriends’_** _._ Why didn’t I realize this sooner when she held me in her arms and my body begged her to kiss me.

 

She doesn’t want me as her girlfriend. Maybe it means she is celibate? I close my eyes and drift away.

 

Maybe she is saving her virginity. **_But not for you…_**

****

That night I dream about strong toned olive arms holding me, caressing my body.             Hazel brown eyes staring deeply at me, brunette dreadlocks and harem pants.

 

 

 **1….2….3….4** …. And I’m done with my Final Exams. My smile is so big if I could light a room it would be summer in there. I think it’s the first time I have smiled that week. It’s Friday night and tonight we’re going to party hard!! Maybe I’ll even get drunk. I glance over at the other side of the classroom and see Krystal writhing like her life depends on it. She has 5 minutes left before the exams are over. This is it, the end of my academic life. I don’t have to sit in a small classroom with stressed students anymore. In my mind, I’m dancing on **‘Fame’**.

 

Krystal stops writing and she has the same big smile on her face. We drive to our apartment together. We both decided not to talk about our last exams and concentrate on the planning for our night activities.

 

While I try to find my key in my purse Krystal calls me.

 

“Del, someone delivered a package for you.” Krystal stands in front of me with a red package with gold imprinted letters.

 

**_Very weird…_ **

I don’t remember ordering something from alliexpress or amazon. Krystal hands me the package and grabs my keys to open the door.

 

The package is addressed to ‘ ** _Delphine Cormier’._** there is no address or name written on it. Maybe it’s from my mom or my dad.

 

“I think it’s from my parents.”

 

“Come on open it, open it!” Krystal yells excitingly while she walks over to the kitchen to get our **_finally-the-exams-are-over-wine._**

 

I open the package and discover a leather box with 4 antique versions in perfect condition of my favorite movie **_‘Un Monstre á Paris’._**

In the box is also a white card, on the card in black ink is written:

**_Je cache ma lumière, Sous ce manteau noir._ **

**_Cette écharpe rouge, ce Chapeau_ **

**_Je cache mon Coeur, Sous ma carapace_ **

**_J’ai bien trop peur, Qu’il ne se lasse_ **

**_J’aillu dans le journal, Ecrit en Lettres capitales_ **

**_Un monstre à Paris, Je suis à part, Je suis à part_ **

**_Je suis apparrement apparu à Paris, Vers minuit_ **

**_…Un monstre à Paris…_ **

****

I recognize the lyrics from the song **_‘Un monstre à Paris’_** it’s one of my favorite songs in the movie.  I watch it at least once a week. It’s funny because for the last 2,5 hours of my exam I had to answer and write an essay about the movie.

 

I open the covers of the dvd’s and I see the dates. Oh, Merde. They are from the years 1923, 1947, 1963, 1979. These versions are very rare because from every movie they produced only 100,000 copies. And if you want to buy them nowadays it’s very expensive. I know immediately who the person is that send me this package.

Krystal is staring at the movies and reads the card.

 

““These are one of the first copies from my favorite movie.” I whisper.

 

 **“** Omg you can’t be serious, Niehaus sent you these?”

 

I nod, “I can’t think of anyone else who would sent me these.”

 

“What is the meaning of the card?”

 

“I don’t know, they are lyrics from one of the songs in the movie.”

 

“What’s the song about?”

 

“It’s the song the so-called monster sings in the movie. it’s very sad.”

 

 “Do you think she is trying to tell you something?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe she is trying to tell me she sees herself as a monster and that’s maybe the reason she doesn’t want me near her.”

 

“Wow that’s deep.”

 

“Oui, it is indeed.”

 

“I know you don’t want to talk about her Del but lyrics or no lyrics, she really really likes you.”

 

 

I haven’t thought about Cosima Niehaus this week, only in my dreams every night. I still feel her arm wrapped around my waist, and I still smell her sweet perfume. I know it’s going to take an eternity to delete that from my memory, but why, why does she send me these movies? She told me she was not the right person for me.

 

“Del, I googled a few of these movies. The one from 1979 is worth over 9000 dollars, unbelievable! And I can’t imagine what the older versions are worth. Omg, why did she sent them they are fucking expensive.”

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t care. I do know that I can’t accept these and that I’m going to send them back with maybe another lyric from the movie.”

 

“Ohh, that’s a good one haha.”

 

“Oui it is.”

 

I grab the movies and place them back in the box. Krystal hands me a glass of wine.

 

“I like to propose a toast, to us finishing our final exams and our new lives in New York.” She smiles.

 

We toast and drink.

 

 

The club is packed and hectic, filled with almost-graduated students who are going crazy. Paul is partying with us, he graduates next year but he is going crazy on the dancefloor and getting drunk. When I finish my 6th glass of vodka-apple, I regret it immediately.

 

“Del what are you guys going to do with your life.” Paul asks me.

 

“Krystal and I are moving to New York. Her parents bought us an apartment.”

 

“ ** _Sacra bleu_** that’s life! But you are coming back for my art exposition, right?”

 

“Of course Paul you know I will, I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”

 

**_Except…_ **

****

“It means a lot that you will be there for me Del.” He whispers in my ear. “Do you want another vodka-apple?”

 

“Paul Dierden, you aren’t trying to get me drunk, are you? Because I think it’s working.” I giggle.

 

“I think it’s better if I stick to apple juice.”

 

“Delllppphhiiinneeee, more drinks.” Krystal yells.

 

She is having a great time and enjoys the music to the fullest. She looks amazing in her short tank top with tight fitted skinny jeans and high heels. I’m more the type for oversized and long tank tops with tight skinny jeans and Dr. Martens.

 

I release Paul’s arm from my shoulder and stand up. My head is spinning I grab the bar so I won’t fall. Vodka-apple is really not a good idea…oh dieu.

 

I walk over to the toilet and there is a very long line, but luckily there is fresh air. I grab my phone to kill some time. _Hmm what’s the last number I dialed? Was it Paul?_

And before that I see a number I don’t recognize. Oh yeah Niehaus, I think this is her number. I giggle. I have no idea what time it is, maybe I’ll wake her. Maybe she can tell me why she gave me those movies and that cryptic message with the lyrics from that song. If she wants me to stay away, then she should leave me alone. I stifle a laughter and dial her number. She picks up after 3 times ringing.

 

“Delphine?”

 

She sounds surprised to hear my voice. To be honest I’m surprised I called her. That’s when I realize something…how does she knows it’s me?

 

“Why did you send me the movies?”

 

“Delphine, are you okay? You sound weird.” Her voice is full of concern.

 

“I’m not the one who is acting strange, you are.” **_Let’s see if she can handle that, the alcohol gave me some courage._**

 

“Delphine, are you drunk?”

 

“That’s none of your business.”

 

“I am – concerned, where are you?”

 

“I am at a lounge club”

 

“What lounge club?” **_She sounds angry._**

 

“A lounge club in Los Angeles.”

 

“How are you traveling back home?”

 

“ I’ll find a way.” **_This conversation isn’t going as I expected._**

 

“Which lounge club are you?”

 

“Why did you send me the movies Cosima?”

 

“Delphine, where the hell are you? I want to know it now!” Her voice is demanding and angry, always the **_control freak._**

 

“You are so controlling.” I giggle.

 

“Delphine where the fuck are you?” Cosima Niehaus cursed? I giggle again. 

 

“I am in Los Angles. That’s not so close to San Francisco.”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“Au Revoir Cosima.”

 

“Delphine!”

 

I hang up the phone, haha who is the boss now?! But she still hasn’t answered me about the movies. **_Mission failed._** Dieu I’m drunk – my head is spinning and I feel a headache coming up.

 

I see a poster hanging about safe sex and pregnancy. Don’t have to worry about that anytime soon. And certainly, not with Cosima.

 

Merde did I call Cosima Niehaus? Fuck! My phone rings and I pick up. I panic and yelp.

Merde I’m too drunk, getting a fright from my own phone.

 

“Oui?”

 

“I’m going to pick you up.” She says, and hangs up.

 

Only Cosima Niehaus can sound calm and threating at the same time. This is not what I expected.

 

 _Wtf!_ She is coming to get me. Oh, god I have to throw up ...non…calm down I’m okay.

 

Wait a minute she is playing me; I haven’t told her where I am she is never going to find me. Besides it takes hours to travel from San Francisco to Los Angeles. By that time, I will be long gone.

 

“Krys I think I’m going to get some fresh air.”

 

 **“** Seriously Del, you can’t handle alcohol.”

 

“I’ll be right back okay.”

 

I force myself through the big group of people in the club, I feel sick and my head is spinning. When I’m finally outside I breath in the fresh and cool air, _god that feels good._

 

I’m too drunk omg, I see everything double and in repeat everything. Why did I let myself go like that?

 

“Del, are you okay?” Paul followed me outside.

 

“I think I had too much to drink.” I smile weakly.

 

“Me too, do you need some help?” He asks while his arm is possessively around my shoulder

 

“Paul non, I’m fine I got it under control.” I try to push him away.

 

“Del, please.” He whispers and pulls me closer to his body.

 

“Paul what are you doing?”

 

“You know I like you Del, please.” He begs. With his left hand he lifts my chin while his right-hand rest above my ass. **_Merde he is trying to kiss me…_**

 

“Non, Paul stop it!” I push him away, but he is so strong.

 

“Please Del, sweetie.” He whispers against my lips.

 

His breath is soft and smells like grapefruit and vodka. He places soft kisses on my cheek until he is at the corner of my mouth. I’m shocked and too drunk and I try to gain some control of the situation. This is not normal behavior.

 

“Paul please, I don’t want this! You are my friend, and I think I have to throw up.”

 

“I believe the lady said no, idiot!” A deadly voice says somewhere in the dark.

 

I recognize that voice… omg it’s Cosima Niehaus. How is that possible? Paul releases me steps back and turns around.

 

“Niehaus.” He says short.

 

I stare with fear at Cosima. She stares deadly at Paul, she looks really, really angry.

 

My stomach hurts, I can’t hold it anymore I bend over and I start to throw up.

 

“God dammit- iewll Del!” Paul jumps away disgusted.

 

Cosima grabs my hair and holds it back. I’m so happy it’s dark outside, because I would be so ashamed if everyone could see me like this. Cosima holds me until I’m finished. My stomach hurts, my head hurts, everything hurts. **_Merde!_**

I promise myself to never drink again, because I can’t handle it. This is disgusting!

 

Cosima releases me and hands me a towel, a bottle of water, a toothbrush and some toothpaste. **_Where did she get that from?_**

****

I brush my teeth and wipe my mouth with the towel. I hand it back and she throws them in the bin. I can’t even look at her, I’m too ashamed and I hate myself.

 

Paul is still waiting at the entrance of the bar and watches us like a fox.

 

This is the worst moment of my life. My head is spinning and it’s getting worse by the second. The only thing I can think about is that Cosima Niehaus doesn’t want me. I look at Cosima, her face is neutral.

I look at Paul and he looks ashamed and feels intimidated by Cosima.

 

I am so angry at him, wtf was that stunt he tried to pull on me. My so-called friend? **_Yeah right!_**

 

“I…I see you inside?” Paul says ashamed before entering the club again.

 

We both ignore him, and I stay behind with Cosima. **_Shit Merde fuck!_**

What do I say? Apologize for the phone call?

 

 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper.

 

“What are you sorry for Delphine?”

 

  ** _God, she really wants to me suffer…_**

****

“The phone call, for throwing up, the list is too long.” I say and I feel myself blushing. **_Can I please die?_**

 

“Everyone has been through this once in their life, some more than others, but maybe not as dramatic as you.” She says a bit sarcastic. “You need to know your limits Delphine. I mean I’m someone that likes to explore her limits but this is too much. Is it like this all the time?”

 

My head is spinning from alcohol and irritation. **_Why_** **_does she care? I didn’t ask her to come here._**

 

God, she sounds old...a part of me want to say that I want to get wasted every night and that she has nothing to say about it. And the other part of me is scared, after I just threw up in front of her. **_Why is she still here?_**

 

“Non, I’ve never been drunk and I don’t feel the need to become it again.” **_I still don’t know why she is here._**

 

Suddenly I start to feel very weak. Cosima notices it and rushes to hold me before I fall.

 

 **“** Come, let me take you home.” She says softly.

 

“I must to tell Krys.” **_Omg I’m in her arms…again…_**

****

“My brother will tell her.”

 

“What?”

 

“My brother Tony, he will talk with miss Goderitch.”

 

“Oh.” **_I still don’t get it._**

 

“He was with me when you called.”

 

“ In San Francisco?” **_I’m confused._**

 

“No, I am at the Hillman hotel.”

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“I tracked your mobile phone, Delphine.”

 

**_Of course, how is that possible? Is that legal?_ **

 

“Did you have a jacket or a purse with you?”

 

“Uh… yeah both, Cosima please I must tell Krys otherwise she’s going to be angry.”

 

“Fine if you must.”

 

She puts me down and leads me back into the club. I am still weak, drunk, exhausted, ashamed and in a strange way very excited. She holds my hand tightly.

 

I need at least 2 weeks to process all these emotions that are going through me right now. Inside the club it’s loud and busy. The music is of the hook and the dancefloor is more packed than usual.  Krystal is not at our booth and Paul disappeared.

 

I recognize a classmate and asks where Krystal is. My head is pounding at the rhythm of the music.

 

“She is dancing.” The classmate yells back.

 

I put my jacket on and click my bag around my waist.

 

“She is dancing.” I say in Cosima’s ear. 

 

She rolls her eyes and drags me to the bar and orders something I don’t hear. After a few seconds, she hands me big glass of cold water. ** _Always the control freak._**

 

“Here, drink this.” She orders.

 

She looks at me while I take a little sip of the water.

 

“I don’t want you to drink it all!” **_She can be so dominant, but god I like it._**

****

She plays with a dreadlock and I can feel her anger. **_What is her problem?_**

****

Except the fact that she got a phone call at the as crack of midnight by a drunk girl, that she felt the need to save.

 

And when she arrives she discovers she really had to save her from her so - called friend. And then she helps her throwing up outside the club and holds her hair.  **_Oh, Delphine how are you ever going to forget this?_**

 

I do as I am told and I drink the whole glass of water until it’s empty. It makes me a bit nauseous.  She takes the glass from me and places it on the bar. I turn around to see what’s she is wearing. Black leather leggings that are tight around her legs with a low crotch. And a dark yellow parka sweater with a hoodie and black Dr. Martens. This time she is wearing aviator glasses with jaguar print. Very old school but she looks so good. She holds me again and leads me to the dancefloor. **_Fuck I can’t dance_**

 

She smiles and pulls me flush against her. She starts to move and god does she knows how to dance, her hips her body is moving hitting every beat and note in the music perfectly. And I feel myself following her moves. It’s feels like were the only 2 people on the dancefloor. I’m captivated by the way she dances with me.

 

I’m sure that if she wasn’t holding me. I would have fainted already. She leads me through the dancing people to the other side of the dancefloor, where Krystal and Tony, Cosima’s brother, are dancing.

 

**_Krystal is making a fool out of herself. Merde._ **

****

She’s dancing like there is no tomorrow, like her life depends on it. And the only time she does that is when she is into someone. It means most of the time that there would be 3 instead of 2 people eating breakfast together in the morning.

**_Krystal. Merde!_ **

****

Cosima is standing on her toes, whispering something in Tony’s ear. I can’t hear what she is saying. Tony is a few centimeters longer than Cosima, and his facial hair looks like the wolverine, that action hero from x-men. He has his long dark hair in a bun. And he looks good, you can see that he takes good care of himself. Tony smiles and pulls Krystal against him, you can see that he works out, just like Cosima.

 

Even in my drunk state I’m still shocked by Krystal’s behavior. She just met him, and she is already into him like crazy.

Cosima rushed me from the dancefloor. **_I still didn’t spoke to Krystal. Merde. I really need to talk to her bout save sex!_**

****

I hope she sees the poster about safe sex I saw in the bathroom from the club.

It’s so warm and loud.  My head starts spinning again and I have the feeling everything around me is coming towards me. the last thing I hear before I faint in Cosima’s arms is. “HOLYWATERSHED! FUCK!! Delphine!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments I love to hear your thoughts!
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to listen to the song I named this chapter, it’s: French Montana ft. Kanye West, Nas – Figure it out


	4. ...Safe & Sound...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot elevator scene and a helicopter ride?
> 
> Where did Delphine wake up and what happened to Krystal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to : C_324B21 for helping me out with grammar , corrections and tips . You are amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> I Dedicade this fic to : Luz1979 and Delphines_puppy

 

 

It's very quiet, the sun is shining and this bed is very warm and comfortable. It feels like I’m floating.

Hmmm... I open my eyes and for a moment I feel fully rested. I enjoy the strange environment. **_I have no clue about where I am… omg_**.

The room seems familiar, it’s dark green with red and gold. Then it hits me I’ve been in a different room like this before. I am at the Hillman hotel in Cosima's suite. **_Merde..._**

****

How did I end up here in the first place?

Slowly I remember bits and pieces of what happened last night. I have been drinking...omg. I have been drinking and I got drunk and called...her. **_omg. omg_**. And I threw up and Paul tried to make a pass at me and Cosima saved me. **_Oh, no what have I done?_**

 

I can't remember how I ended up in her suite. I glance over at the nightstand, there is glass of fresh apple juice and 1 glass of water with 2 aspirins next to it. Of course, as a control freak she must think about everything. I pull myself into a sitting position against the headboard and take the aspirins and drink my apple juice.

The apple juice tastes godly and refreshing, just what I need.

 

**_Knock-knock-knock._ **

  
I feel my heartbeat speeding up and suddenly I lost my ability to speak. She opens the door without waiting for my answer and enters the room.

Oh, god she went to the gym. She's wearing baggy Nike sports pants with a red tank top and a sweatband on her head. Her clothes are dark from her sweat, just like her locks, who seems heavier than usual. Cosima Niehaus, sweating, that idea gives me strange feelings inside. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I feel like a child. When I close my eyes, I act like I’m not there at all.

 

 **“** Good morning Delphine, how are you feeling?” **_Oh...no..._**

  
“Better then I deserve.” I whisper.

  
She places a huge grocery bag on the chair, holds the towel around her neck and stares at me with her hazel brown eyes. She is not wearing her glasses.

**_Gosh she looks good..._ **

 

She is so hard to read, why can't I read what she is thinking or feeling.

"How did I end up here?” My voice sounds weak and innocent.

 

Cosima sits down on the bed. She's so close, if I wanted I could touch her, smell her. **_Oh, dieu her sweat smells good, what’s wrong with me?_**

****

“After you fainted I didn't want to risk anything by driving you all the way back to your apartment so I brought you here.”  She makes it sound like it's one of the normal things to do.

 

“Did you put me in bed?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did I threw up again?”

 

“No.”

 

“Did you undress me?” I whisper.

 

“Yes.”

 

**_Ah she is blushing._ **

****

“Uhmm...did...did we uhm you know?” I whisper with a dry mouth. **_Scared to hear the answer._**

****

“Delphine you were practical in a coma and raping or taking advantage of people is not my thing, I like to have my lovers conscious and ready...for...me. I want them to pay attention and enjoy me.” She says dryly.

 

“I'm sorry. It was a strange evening; one I won't forget so soon.”

 

“Me too.”

 

She is making fun of me that bitch. I didn't ask her to pick me up. It almost seems like I’m the bad guy in this story.

 

“You know you didn't had to use those missions impossible gear on me to track me down.” I’m so irritated.

 

She stares at me and it seems like she almost feels hurt by what I said.

“First of all, you can find this technology everywhere on the internet. Second my company doesn't produce or invest in that kind of technology. And third, if I hadn’t come to pick you up, maybe you would have woken up in the bed of that photographer. And from what I can remember you wasn't feeling his behavior.” She says angry

  
**_His forced behavior indeed._**

****

I look at Cosima her eyes are burning with anger but they are also sad. I try to stifle my giggling but I fail miserably.

 

“What marvel comic book did you escape from? You sound like a superhero that came at the right time.”

 

Her mood changes immediately and I see her smiling.

 

“Delphine, I don't think that. Maybe a dark superhero like batman?” she teases. “Did you eat something last night?”

 

“Non.” My god what did I do know. She is trying to gain some control of herself.

 

“You must eat! That's explains why you got sick last night. Delphine for real that's the number one rule when you start drinking.”

She’s playing with her dreadlocks, and I know her long enough to know that she does that when she is getting irritated or frustrated.

 

“Are you always going to correct me on things?”

 

“I do that?”

 

“I think so.”

 

“Be glad I only keep it at that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“If you were mine. You wouldn't me able to sit down for a week or function properly, after what you did last night. You didn't eat, got drunk and brought yourself into danger, I don't want to think about what could have happened to you.” **I see a hint of fear on her face.**

 

What is her problem? Why does she care? If I would be hers? Well that's not the case. But something inside me wants to be hers and her to be mine.

 

“Nothing would have happened; Krystal was there to…” Delphine started.

 

“And the photographer?” **_Oh she is pissed off._**

****

“Paul just made a mistake.”

 

“Well the next time he does something like that again, maybe someone needs to teach him a lesson.”

 

“You like to discipline people, don't you?”

 

“Oh Delphine if only you knew.” **_There is that mysterious smile again._**

 

It's strange one moment I am confused and angry and the next moment I am staring at her full of adoration. Gosh...I’m under a spell or something her smile is so captivating.

 

“I’m going to take a shower, or do you want to go first?” She cocks her head a little and smiles.

 

**_My heart beats like a drum, dum dum dum dum dum dum._ **

****

Her hands reach out to my face and she  strokes my cheek and my bottom lip lovingly. “Breath Delphine breath.” She whispers. **_Oh dieu what is she doing to me?_**

  
**“** Breakfast will be here in 20 minutes; you must be starving.”

  
And then she walks to the bathroom.

Omg why is she so gorgeous? **_I want her. Merde._**

 

The only thing I want to do now is join her in the shower. I've never felt like this with anyone. My feelings are out of control, I feel hot inside, my skin is electrifying and burning where she touched me.  ** _I'm so turned on._** I lay back on the pillow and stare at the ceiling. **_If you would be mine._**

****

God what I would do to be hers. She is the only person that makes my blood flow like this. Still she irritates me sometimes, she is confusing and intimidating.

One moment she turns me down, the other moment she sends me expensive movies. Then she tracks me down like a spy. But I’ve spend the night in her suite and I feel very safe and protected. She cares enough about me to safe me that’s for sure. She is not a dark superhero, but a bright one. A classic romantic superhero-superwomen or the flash something like that.

 

I climb out of bed and start looking for my clothes.

 

She exits the shower in a huge Versace robe. Her dreadlocks down and wet and god she smells amazing.

 

And here I am in my boxers and an oversized tank top of hers.

 

 **“** If you’re looking for your clothes, I placed them in the bathroom. They were... uhm dirty.”

 

“Oh...” My face is beat red. **_Why do I lose every control in body when I’m with her?_**

****

“I asked Jason to buy some new clothes, they are on the table in that shopping bag.”

 

“Uhm...I’m going to take a shower merci.” **_What am I supposed to say_**?

 

I grab the bag and almost run into the bathroom away from a freshly showered and good looking Cosima Niehaus. She puts models to shame with her beauty.

The bathroom is hot and steamy. I take of my clothes and step quickly under the hot shower. I let the warm water overtake my body completely.

 

 ** _I want Cosima Niehaus! God, I want her so badly._** For the first time in my life I want to sleep with someone. I want her hands and her mouth all over my body.

She told me she wants her women sober and present. Then she can't be celibate.

But she hasn't tried anything like Paul and Jenna. I don't get it. Does she want me? Last week she didn't want to kiss me, does she find me attractive? She brought me here and I don't know what her plans are. What is she thinking? You have slept in her bed all night and she didn't touch you.

 

Hmm the shower is so amazing; I can stay in it for hours if I had too. Her soap smells amazingly like coconut.

I moisturize my whole body and fantasize that she is the one putting it on me. Over my breast, my belly, between my legs with her thin and strong hands. Omg my heart starts beating faster again this feels so good.

 

 ** _Knock-knock_**.

“Del breakfast is here.”

 

“Oh.. Okay, I’ll be right there.”

 

I dry myself quickly and oil my body with her palm oil. I look into the bags with new clothes. Black Calvin Klein boxers and bra. Tight black skinny jeans, a long oversized bordeaux sweater, and black dr. martens. This is amazing, I’ve never been treated this way I’m impressed. And they are all in my size.

 

I dress myself quickly, everything fits perfect.  I try to fix my hair but my curls are out of control. Again. Whatever I leave it. Time to face miss o so confusing.

 

When I enter the room it's empty. I walk over to the living room and see Cosima at the dinner table with her iPad.  **_Krystal would be so jealous_**.

 

“Oh, shit Krystal.” I say irritated. Cosima looks at me.

 

“She knows you're here and that you’re still alive. I texted Tony.”

 

**_Oh no. I remember Krystal dancing yesterday I’m positive she seduced Cosima's brother with those dance moves._ **

****

What would she think when she hears I have spent the whole night here? I never slept out. She is still with Tony. She did that 2 times and both times I had to see her for a week in those ugly depressing **_pink -I -broke-up-with-somebody-pajamas_**. Maybe she will think I had a one night stand.

 

Cosima is staring at me, she is wearing harem pants, and a blouse with the first 3 buttons open. I can see her tattoo again that's on her collarbone and trails off to her left arm.

 

“Sit down please.”

 

I walk over to the table and sit on the other side facing her. The table is packed with food.

 

“I don’t know what you like to eat so I ordered everything. Pancakes, waffles, croissants, toast, crackers, scrambled eggs, cornflakes etc.” She smiles apologetic.

 

“It’s a bit too much and overwhelming.” I’m shocked by the choices I have but Dieu I am starving that's for sure.

 

“You're right.”

 

I take a bit of everything and start eating.

Cosima smiles and continues eating. The food is delicious.

 

“Hot chocolate?” She asks.

 

“Oui, please.”

 

She hands me a steaming mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows in it.

 

“Thank you for buying me these clothes.”

 

“You’re welcome Delphine. The outfit looks good on you.” She winks. **_Omg she winked at me…_** I feel myself blushing… ** _again…_**

“You know you must learn how to accept a compliment.”

 

“Let me give you money for the clothes.”

She stares at me like I offended her, I continue quickly.

“You gave me those movies already that I can't accept of course. But these clothes... please let me pay you back?”

“Delphine. Don’t worry, I can afford it.”

 

“That’s not the point, why would you buy it for me?”

 

“Because I can, and maybe I like to buy things.”

 

“That doesn't mean you have to do it?!”

 

She lifts her eyebrows and I see that mysterious gaze in her eyes. **_What are we talking about now...?_**

 

“Why did you send me the movies Cosima?”

 

She stops eating, wipes her mouth takes a sip of her apple juice and stares deeply at me. I feel myself burning up and my mouth is dry.

 

“Well when you almost got hit by a car and I held you. You stared at me like- **_'kiss me, kiss me Cosima_**. I felt like I owed you an apology and a warning.” She explains. “Delphine I’m not that kind of a romantic person, I have certain preferences. It would be better for you to stay out of my way. But there is something special about you, and I can't stay away. I think you might have noticed that.”

 

My appetite disappears immediately. **_She can't stay away from me._**

****

"Then don't.” I whisper.

 

She gasps and her eyes go wide behind her glasses.

 

“You don't know what you're saying.”

 

“Then explain it to me.” We’re staring at each other. “So you’re not celibate?” I pant.

 

Her eyes are lighting up amused.

 

“No Delphine, I’m not.”

 

I can't believe I said that out loud.

 

“What are your plans for these couple of days?” She asks with a low voice.

 

“I have to work at 12 o'clock, what time is it?” I ask suddenly panicked.

 

“It's 10:11, you still have time. And what about tomorrow?”

 

“Krystal and I are going to start packing, we're moving to San Francisco next week. And I have to work at Balmain this whole week.”

 

“Do you have a place to live in San Fran?”

 

“Oui.”

 

 **“** Where?”

 

“I don't remember the address it’s  close to the city though.”

 

 **“** That's not so far from my place, where are, you going to work?”

 

What is she trying to do with all these questions? **_This Cosima Niehaus interrogation is almost annoying like Krystal Goderitch interrogation._**

****

“I applied for a few trainees adds. I'm still waiting on response back.”

 

“Did you applied at my company, like I suggested?”

 

**_…Of course not_ **

 

“Uh...non.”

 

 **“** What's wrong with my company?”

 

“With your company or with your... ** _company_**?” I tease.

 

“Are you teasing me miss Cormier?” She cocks her head a little and I see she enjoys it. But I’m not sure.

 

I stare at my plate; I can't look at her when she talks that way to me.

 

“I would like to bite your lip and kiss your neck.” She whispers with a dark look in her eyes ** _. Oh, dieu..._**

****

“Why?”

 

“The way your hair curls and falls and when you move your head and you expose your neck. And the way you bite on your lip. God Delphine.”

 

I gasp, that's the sexiest comment someone made towards me. My heartbeat is out of control and I think I’m panting. And I am embarrassingly wet and she hasn’t even touched me. I squirm on my chair and meet her gaze.

 

“Why don't you do it?” I challenge her quietly.

 

“Because I don't touch you Delphine, not before you give me permission on paper.”

 

"What? What do you mean?”

 

“Exactly as I said, I must show you Delphine. What time do you finish work tonight?”

 

“Around 8 o'clock.”

 

“We could go to San Fran tonight or Saturday to have dinner at my place. Then I can tell you everything, the choice is yours.”

 

"Why can't you just tell me now?”

 

 **“** Because right now I’m enjoying my breakfast and your company. When you know what I’m about to tell you, you probably never want to see me again.”

 

 ** _Putain Merde..._** What the hell does she do? Kidnap and torture people? Is she the godfather or something like that? That would explain why she is so rich. Is she not good in bed? **_Merde...my mind sometimes hahaha._** I want to solve the mystery around Cosima Niehaus.

****

“Tonight.”

 

“Hmm I knew you couldn't resist seeing me.”

 

“Are you teasing me miss Niehaus?” I ask sweetly. **_Arrogant bitch..._**

****

She stares at me and grabs her phone.

 

“Jason, I need Darwin Dude?” **_Who the hell is that Darwin dude dieu what a name?_** “From where?  ...Uhu...okay just leave it stand-by the whole evening please.” **_The_** **_whole evening? Wtf?_** “Yeah just leave it at base tomorrow morning. I will fly to San Fran myself.” **_Flying._** “Standby-pilot around 22:00.” She hangs up, no goodnight or a thank you.

 

“People always do what you ask them to?”

 

“If they want to keep their job.” She says with a serious face.

 

“And if they don't work for you?”

 

“Ugh Delphine, I have a lot of power for my length. Eat your breakfast... and after that I’ll bring you home. I will pick you up from work around 8 o'clock. Then we’ll fly to San Francisco.”

 

I freeze for a few seconds. "Did you say fly?”

 

“Yeah I have a helicopter.”

 

I stare at her. My second date with Cosima o-so-mysterious- Niehaus. From smoothies to helicopter rides. **_Wow that’s impressive._**

****

“Were going to San Francisco with a helicopter?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s faster and more fun than driving.”

 

**_I’m going to San Francisco with a helicopter and Cosima wants to bit my lip and kiss my neck. I almost come undone thinking about it._ **

****

“Delphine please eat she says demanding. I don’t like wasting food…so eat.”

 

”it’s too much, I can’t eat it all.”

 

“Well then just finish your plate please, if you would have eaten yesterday, you wouldn’t be here and I wouldn’t be opening myself up towards you.” Her mouth is in a tin line and she looks angry.

 

I scrunch my face a little and concentrate me on my cold food ** _. I am too excited to eat, Cosima don’t you get it?_**  But I am afraid to say my thoughts out loud. Especially when she looks like a little girl right now that couldn’t reach the cookie jar. _Funny._

 

 **“** What’s so funny?”

 

I shake my head. I don’t want to tell her what I’m thinking. So, I keep staring at my food. When I finished my food, I look at her. She is checking me out… ** _god it feels good to be wanted._**

 

“Good girl! When you’re finished packing your things, I’ll take you home. I don’t want you to be late.” **_What does she mean?_**

****

I walk towards the bedroom and suddenly something comes to mind.

 

“Where did you sleep last night?” She is still at the dinner table. I glance over at the couch trying to see if there are any blankets.

 

 **“** I slept…in my bed.” She says cheeky.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, it was a new experience for me too.” She laughs.

 “ Not…having…sex?” **_So, I said it …omg it sounds weird saying it out loud._**

 

“No…Sleeping with someone.” She takes her iPad and continues.

 

**_What is that supposed to mean? She never slept with anybody? She is still a virgin? Somewhere inside me I don’t believe that. She is the strangest person I’ve ever crossed paths with._ **

**_And the it hits me I’ve slept in one bed with Cosima Niehaus, omg…I would have done anything to see her sleeping at night._ **

****

I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I see Cosima’s toothbrush, heck yeah I want that in my mouth. I glance apologetic at her she is still busy on her IPad. I feel her toothbrush, it’s still wet. Quickly I put some toothbrush on it and brush my teeth at fast speed. Gosh I feel so excited.

 

I put my dirty clothes in the bag Jason brought with my new clothes. I enter the living room and I feel Cosima staring at me while she is busy with her phone. **_God, I feel wanted._**

**“** How many do they want?4…! **_holy watershed_** , how much is that going to cost me? Okay…Okay and how about safety?  And they go through Burkina Faso? How safe is it over there? When do they arrive in Barbados?... Uhu...Uhu…okay let’s do it like that, okay make sure to send me the prototype asap and keep me in touch. Yeah bye.” She hangs up the phone and turns around.

 

“So, ready to go milady?” **_Omg milady how romantic._**

****

I nod. I wonder what that phone call was about. She puts on Dr. Martens that matches mine and takes her car keys. Gosh she looks so fashionable; I start to develop a special love for harem pants.

 

I can’t believe we slept in one bed together, even after I threw up. She wants to go to San Francisco with me. **_Why me?_**  I still don’t get it. I walk to the door and I remember her words. **_There is something special about you_** _._  Well the feeling is mutual miss Niehaus and I’m going to find out everything.

 

We walk towards the elevator. While we wait, I try to steal some glances and see she is doing the same. I smile and she smiles back.

 

The elevator arrives and we both enter, it’s empty and we’re alone. Suddenly the atmosphere and the energy between us changes because were standing close next to each other. The air is full of electricity, want, lust and do I sense some sexual tension? She turns around to face me and my heart starts to beat faster. Her eyes are dark and I bite my lip.

 

“Fuck! Forget the paperwork.” She pushes me against the elevator wall and holds my hands next to my head. She slips a thigh between my legs and I moan softly. **_Baise moi, is the only think I can think of._** She places her hands at the back of my neck and slightly in my hair and pulls my head down until our lips are brushing. _**Kiss me just kiss me…**_

****

And like she can read my thoughts she crushes her lips against mine. it’s not painful, it’s very sweet and amazing. She licks my lips begging for entrance, as soon as I part my lips our tongues explore each other’s mouths. And omg she has a tongue piercing, I can’t believe it, this multimillionaire woman has a tongue piercing.

****

What else does she have I think. The cold metal is turning me on it’s an awesome feeling. I lightly suck on her tongue and she lets out a small moan. **_Omg Cosima Niehaus moaned because of me._** She bites my lip and I let out a moan. **_God that feels good._** This kiss is full of passion; my whole body is electrified and hot. Nobody ever kissed me this way. I am so wet, if she keeps going like this I’m going to come from this kiss. Her tongue feels so good in my mouth with the cold metal. Slowly she releases my hands and I wrap them around her neck, while she keeps kissing me I feel her hands trailing down my back until they rest on my ass.

****

I let out a satisfied moan. She trusts her thigh against my heat and I let out an embarrassing moan. I test the boundaries and slowly trail my hand down until it rests on the waistband from her pants.

I lead my hand between her pants and boxer and I feel that she is hot and wet through her boxer shorts. She groans **. _She likes me…she really, likes me._** I pull my hand back and wrap it around her neck.

 

“God you’re so sexy…you’re so fucking sexy Delphine.” She pants.

 

The elevator stops and suddenly she is at the other side of the elevator. Two women and one man enter the elevator and glance at us. They probably feel the tension between us too. My heart is pounding uncontrollably and it feels like I just did a ‘ ** _Tour the France’_**.

 

I want to lay down to gain some control of my body, but that would be too suspicious. I glance over at Cosima who looks a bit flushed, but in control. **_How unfair._**

The three people exit the elevator and I can almost swear that one of the women winked at me with an **_I-know-what-you-just-did-girl-but-you-better-work-it-look._**

****

“You brushed your teeth.” she says and she stares at me.

 

“Oui, I used your toothbrush.” I pant.

 

“That’s so fucking sexy! What do I do with you.” She shakes her head.

 

We arrive at our floor and she takes my hand and leads me out of the elevator.

 

**_God what is it with elevators …?_ **

****

 

Cosima opens the doors from her Land Rover for me and waits till I’m set. Her car is bordeaux, with black and gold and her number plate is **_CN-324-RAD_**.

She hasn’t mentioned anything about our passionate make out yet. Shall I say something? Or do we act like it never happened? It seems fake, I still can’t believe that happened. **_It never happened, right?_** Non, I touch my lips which are slightly swollen by the kiss. **_Definitely not fake._** I feel like a different woman. I want her and she want me, I am desperate.

 

She starts the car and drives out of the parking lot. The music she plays is a bit reggae and old school songs. It feels relaxed and welcoming. Cosima relaxes and drives easily.

 

“What music are we listening to?”

 

“This is ‘Twenty88’, a mix of old and new together. Do you like it?”

 

“Cosima I love it!”

 

I lean back and listen to the relaxed beats with an old-school touch to it.

 

“Can I hear the song again?”

 

“Of course, just press the orange button.”

 

I press the button and the music brings me back in a relaxed trance.

 

“What type of music do you like?” I want to know more about her.

 

“I like a lot of different styles Delphine. Electric, classic, R&B, reggae. When a song sounds good I just download it and enjoy it. And you?”

 

“A bit like yours, sometimes when I watch movies or TV and I hear a song I download it. I get my music from a lot of different sources.”

 

She presses a button. kalida- think

 

“I know this song, form that movie John wick.”

 

“Aha, I got it from that movie too, the fight scene, right?”

 

“Oui, indeed.”

 

Suddenly the car phone starts ringing.

**“** Niehaus.” She says shortly

 

“Miss Niehaus the prototype has been shipped you should have it in less than 3 days.”

 

“Great job, I’ll email you when I’ve checked it out. Was that all?”

 

“Yes, miss.”

 

She hangs up. No goodbye or thank you?

 

 

I’m so glad I never considered working for her. She’s too cold and intimidating.

 

The music continues and the phone rings again after a few minutes.

 

 **“** Niehaus.”

 

“The contract is emailed to you miss Niehaus.” _**A women’s voice.**_

 

“Good. That’s all Felicia.”

 

“Have a nice day miss Niehaus?”

 

“Right back at ya.”

 

The music continues, it’s almost finished when the phone rings again. My god what a life, being called all the time.

 

“Niehaus.” she answers shortly.

 

“Hey Cos, did you fuck?”

 

“Hello to you too, Tony, you’re on speaker and I’m not alone in the car jerk!”

 

“Who is with you?”

 

Cosima rolls her eyes and sighs.

 

“Delphine Cormier.”

 

“Hey Del.”

**_Del?_ **

**“** Hello Tony.”

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Tony answers with a deep raspy voice. Cosima scrunches her face a little.

 

“I’m driving Delphine home; shall I pick you up?”

 

“Of course, dude!”

 

“All right see you in a bit bro.”

 

“Why do you call me Delphine all the time?”

 

“Because that’s your name?!?”

 

“I would prefer if you would call me Del. I like that.”

 

“Oh, you do? hmm okay I call you Del and you may call me Cos deal?”

 

**_Where did this come from? But I like it hmm_ **

 

“”Oui deal.” She smiles at me.

 

She parks the car in front of my apartment and faces me and intertwines our hands.

 

“Delphine; I mean Del what happened in the elevator. I don’t regret it, hell it was amazing. But don’t expect it to happen again soon. We still need to talk you know.” She says with a sad smile. “Do…do you regret it?”

 

“Non, I don’t, I liked what happened in the elevator.” She brushes my cheek with her hand and kisses me softly.

 

“You are amazing Del, I mean that.” _**Omg don’t cry Cormier, don’t cry!** _

I don’t know what possess me but I lift her head up and force her to look at me, our hands are still intertwined.

 

“Whatever you tell me the reason why you feel like a monster or the fact you think I might hate you, I want you to know that you are special. Oui?”

 

She looks shocked, I think nobody ever said something like that to her.

 

“Oui.” She says with a perfect French accent.

 

I lean in and kiss her softly, and she returns it. After a few minutes, she pulls back panting.

 

“Del, let’s go inside okay I don’t know how much longer I can control myself if we continue.” She says with a cheeky smile.

 

We both get out of the car and walk towards the apartment. Krystal and Tony are at the dinner table. Krystal looks exhausted but satisfied and sexy might I add **. _God_** _**what happened last night in this house?**_

“Hey Del!” She says, super happy and hugs me, and the she observes me.

 

“Good morning Cosima.” She says a bit irritated.

 

“Miss Goderitch.” She says a bit stiffly.

 

“Cos her name is Krystal.” Tony protests.

 

 **“** Ahum Krystal.” Cosima says with a forced smile.

 

Tony smiles and hugs me. “Hey Del! So, nice to meet you.” I like him immediately, he looks a bit like Cosima, the same eyes and the same smile but that’s it.

 

 **“** Hey Tony.” I smile at him.

 

“Tony, we need to go, I have a meeting.”

 

“Of course be right there.” He turns around to face Krystal, pulls her against his body and kisses her with passion.

**_Damn they did something last night… I feel so awkward seeing this, best friend or not._ **

                       

I look at Cosima and see that she is staring at me. _**Is she thinking about the elevator moment?**_

 

They are still kissing, **_omg get a room or something…_**

 

Cosima rolls her eyes at the sight and smiles.

 

 **_Damn Tony must be good; I’ve never seen her like this with a guy_ ** _._

After a few minutes, he stops and pecks her one last time. “Later baby.” he winks and Krystal almost melts.

****

Cosima wraps her arms around my waist and strokes her fingers over my under lip. _**Bite me please bite me.**_

****

She glances over at Krystal and Tony who continued kissing after saying goodbye **. _Dieu Krystal is going to tell me everything._**

****

She quickly stands on her toes and kisses me, after a few seconds we pull back and smile.

 

“Later Babe.” She whispers in my ear and gives me a soft kiss on my ear. “I pick you up around 8 o’clock.”

 

She places one final kiss on my hand and walks towards the door.

 

“Tony! For god sake come on we need to go.”

 

He kisses Krystal one last time and joins Cosima at the door.

 

While they enter the car, Tony blows Krystal a Kiss and I feel a bit jealous.

 

 

When we enter the living room, Krystal drags me to the couch to interrogate me.

 

“So, tell me did you do it?”

  
“Non, but by the looks of it you did, didn’t you?”

 

Krystal always knows how to have a goodtime. And I don’t. I’m always busy.

 

“I see him again tonight.”

 

She is acting like a girl who just got a new set of Barbie dolls.

 

“Krystal I’ve never seen you this happy, and I must admit I’m very happy for you.”

 

She hugs me and places a kiss on my cheek.

 

“Cosima is taking me to San Francisco tonight.”

 

 **“** San Francisco?”

 

“Oui.”

 

“Maybe you guys are going to do it?”

 

““I hope so maybe.”

 

“So you like her?”

 

“Oui I do.”

 

“Enough to…you know?”

 

“Oui.”

 

She lifts her eyebrows and stares at me.

 

“Wow Delphine Cormier, finally likes someone and not just anybody. No people that person seems to be – Cosima Niehaus- a handsome millionaire.”

 

“Of course, it’s about the money.” I tease.

 

We both start laughing uncontrollably.

“Are those new clothes?”

 

“Oui they are.” And I tell her everything about my night and day.

 

“So, did she kissed you?”

 

I think back at the elevator moment and start to blush.

 

“Oui, a few times.”

 

 **“** What is a few times?”

 

“Three times.”

 

“Damn that’s a good start for you let’s keep it like that.”

 

“We slept you know, there are people who do love their sleep.”

 

“love my sleep too, but when I get an all-night workout for free with someone I like I don’t say no.”

 

“Krystal you dirty beast!” She laughs like a cheeky little girl.

 

“I hope you become one after your diner with Cosima.”

 

 “I must be at work in 1,5 hour.”

 

“Oh, that’s more than enough come on let’s pack you some nice outfits.” Krystal grabs my hand and leads me to my bedroom.

 

 

Time seems to go by quickly at Balmain, it’s very busy. I haven’t thought one moment about Cosima. The store closed around 6 o’clock and now I’m busy restocking the store.

 

Thanks to Krystal I’m completely shaved everywhere and my eyebrows are on fleek.  She polished my body with a special coconut oil, I know we are best friends but it’s kind of awkward. But she said to me that this is what women want **. _How does she know that? Whatever…_**

 

For some reason, she doesn’t trust Cosima maybe because she is so formal or intimidating for her short length. I had to promise Krystal that this is what I want and that I would text her the moment we arrive. I’m glad I didn’t tell her about the helicopter ride we would be making.

 

And I still need to handle the Paul situation, I’m still mad at him. He texted me 4 times, called me 8 times on my phone and 5 times at home. _He must be desperate._ Kate is also pissed at what he did so she didn’t tell him where I was.

 

I’m going to let him burn for a while, I’m very angry at him.

 

Cosima said something about permission written in a contract, I hope she is joking. I’m looking for a relationship not a contract. It’s annoying that I can’t guess what’s she is about to tell me. I am so nervous and excited. tonight, is the night.  Am I ready for tonight? _**Oui, Oui, Oui!**_

I’m sure she has been ready for years, I still don’t get what she sees in me.

 

When I exit the store Cosima is already waiting. _**Of course, control freak…my control freak?**_

Cosima opens the backdoor of her rolls Royce phantom

 

“Goodnight miss Cormier.” She smiles ** _._**

“Bonjour miss Niehaus. Bonjour Jason.”

“Goodnight Miss Cormier.” He says friendly and professional.

 

Cosima sits next to me and wraps her right arm around my waist and intertwines our left hands.

 

“How was work?”

 

“It was exhausting, I couldn’t find a moment to rest.”

 

“Yes, for me it was also a long day.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Well I had a long ass meeting and I worked out with Tony. I’m surprised he still had the energy to join me.” We stare at each other and laugh, knowing both that Krystal and Tony pulled an all-night workout.

 

After 15 minutes of driving we arrive at a private airport. The whole way over here we spent flirting and playing with each other’s hands. If Jason noticed, he is very good at hiding it.

 

We exit the car and in front of me is a huge bordeaux helicopter with Darwin Dude in gold letters on the side.

 

“Wow, for such a beautiful helicopter he has a funny name.” I tease.

 

“Are you making fun of me miss Cormier?”

 

“Non-I would never.” I fake gasp.

 

Jason puts our luggage in the back of the helicopter and says goodbye.

 

Cosima helps me in the helicopter and straps me in. When she sits, she does the same for herself.

 

She leans over and places a soft kiss on my lips.

 

“Breath Del, Breath babe.” She smiles. **_She knows exactly what she is doing to me…_**

She hands me special headphones so we can communicate during the flight.

 

She starts the helicopter, alot of colorful lights are lighting the place up and a few different sounds.

 

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

“Well it’s funny seeing a person with your length flying a helicopter.”

 

“Oh is, that, right? You need to see what a person my length can do.” She says with dark eyes. _**Omg…what is she talking about.**_

“Besides I have been a qualified pilot for almost 6 years now. Are you ready?”

 

“Oui.”

 

Slowly she takes of until were flying above the city.

 

**_Omg, omg, Merde I’m scared but I’m also impressed._ **

 

During our flight, we talk about the things we see, we flirt, talk about the future and our pasts, just enjoying each other’s company.

 

After 60 minutes of flying she slows down.

 

“Del, I’m about to land the helicopter. I see a huge helicopter platform on top of the roof with the letters CN on it.”

 

**_Please don’t tell me she has her own private helicopter parking place._ **

 

When she finally lands the helicopter, she helps me unstrap and helps me out of the helicopter.

 

“So how did you like the helicopter ride?”

 

“It was amazing but I was a bit nervous, it was my first time but I did enjoy the view.”

 

“Glad you liked it.” She intertwines our hands and lead me to the elevator on the roof.

 

When we're both in the elevator we avoid looking at each other, but I know we’re both thinking about what happened last time when were in one.

 

After 1 minute the doors to the elevator slide open and we are in a huge hall. She takes out a key and opens the door.

 

“Welcome to Casa Niehaus, Delphine.” She smiles and leads me inside the house.

 

Her house is huge and beautiful omg. There is a lot of glass and she has a great view. It’s very retro and 70’s with a lot of bordeaux, leather and modern furniture.

 

She has a huge black piano in the corner, a huge plasma TV, a fireplace, in the other corner there is a pool table and an arcade game with a lot of old-school games on it.

 

She has an open kitchen with an eat bar. A huge chesterfield couch and a few chairs. And a bar in the corner for drinks. And more different rooms. She puts our bags next to the door and leads us inside.

 

“Why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I get us some drinks?”

 

**_Drinks after what happened last night, yeah right!_**

 

“Oui, thank you.”

 

I sit down on the chesterfield couch and relax. My body is stiff from all the hard work I did today. After a few minutes Cosima comes back with two wine glasses.

 

“I hope you like this, it’s vodka apple liquor with a bit cinnamon in it.”

 

I take a few sips. hmmm it tastes surprisingly good.

 

“This is amazing Cosima, it tastes like drinkable apple pie.”

 

“Glad you like it.” She sits next to me and faces me. “Delphine y…you know you don’t have to anything you don’t want to, right?” She sounds so sincere and genuine, her hazel brown eyes full of passion. She surprises me, I didn’t know she had a tender side.

 

“Oui, I would never do anything I don’t want to Cosima.” And while I say those words I don’t believe them, the way she makes me feel, I would do anything for her.

 

We sit in silence.

 

“Delphine, are you okay? You’re very quiet and a bit pale. I don’t believe I ever saw you like that. Do you want something to eat?”

 

“Non, thank you, I’m okay maybe I’m just a bit exhausted from my day at work.”

 

 **“** Oh. okay.” She looks at me, I know that somewhere she doesn’t believe me but she lets it go.

 

“So you play the piano?”

 

“Yes I do, for almost 10 year now.”

 

“That’s amazing, are you going to play for me one day?”

 

“Hmm, will see about that.” She winks.

 

“Could you excuse me for a minute I’ll me right back.” She walks towards a room. After a few minutes, she sits next to me.

 

“This is a confidential agreement; my lawyer wants me to have one when I get involved with people. Because of who I am. I have a special kind of preference when it comes to love, sex, lust. I like to be dominant, or humiliating. But you are the first person that makes me feel different about that. So, I have been thinking. Instead of signing the other contract, how about we make a few rules together and try to start.”

 

“Try to start what?”

 

“Try…to start dating. Taking it slow? I don’t know what it is about you, but you are the first person that makes me want to be a better person and try to deal with my pain in a different way…maybe even turning it into something like…love.”

 

“I…I… omg Cosima.”

 

“I know it sounds weird, I’m not a perfect person but I really like you Delphine. I’ve never liked anyone that fast and that much in a short time like this. Like I said you are special.”

 

“You are special too.” I lean over and kiss her softly, the tears stinging in my eyes.

 

“Babe why are you crying?” She asks me with a sad smile.

 

“Because nobody ever said something that nice to me, they just wanted me for my looks, and you give me the feeling, like I am a real woman and that I’m special.”

 

“That’s because you are!” She kisses me again and pulls back after a few minutes.

 

“ I do need you to sign this confidential agreement but with different rules , okay? My lawyer wants it. I  promise if you’re not okay with something we’ll come to an agreement. I promise.”

 

“Oui, does this mean you want to make love to me?”

 

“Something like that but I also want to …fuck…you…hard.”

 

I gasp, omg. _**hell, yes!**_

 

“Don’t you want to watch some TV?”

 

“No I want something else.”

 

She takes my hand and leads me to hall. In the corner is a double door with a special print on the door handle.

 

“Delphine. You can leave anytime you want, the helicopter is standby if you want to go, and Jason is always available if you want to back out. Whatever you decide okay? I just want to show you different sides of fucking and making love. I want to make you experience new things and I want us to discover more.”

 

“Just open the damn door Cosima!”

 

She opens the door slowly and steps aside. I look at her one more time before entering the room. I’m so curios to see what’s special about it.

 

And for moment it feels like I’ve time traveled to the 17th  Victorian century.

****

****

**_Oh, Dieu…Putain…Merde…_ **

****

                                                                                                   ** _I…am…Speechless…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments I love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> If you want to listen to the song I named this chapter, it’s: Rebulution-safe and sound


	5. ...I Want Her...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine is at Cosima's place and things are about to go down! =O
> 
> Pleasure Room? and some scene's that are not NSW...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed a few things from the original story...so yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> Try to read the chapters with the songs I named them you'll love it, name of the songs at the end of this story...

The first thing I notice is the smell of cinnamon apple and leather. It smells amazing. The light is dimmed and soft.

 

The walls and the ceiling are Bordeaux/gold and painted with a lot of erotic images and the periodic table and some DNA swirls.

A marble dark brown floor. At the wall is a huge chesterfield wall with handcuffs. And at the ceiling are hooks. **_Omg what’s the meaning of this…_**

Next to it is a huge grate with a lot of different colored toys I’ve never seen so much in my life. Strap-on in different sizes, vibrators, chains, clips, sweep, feathers, wax, plugs, robes, and a lot weirder things I don’t know the name off.

 

By the door is a huge closet with different wooden cabinets and I’m curious about what’s in them. **_Do I really want to know?_**

In the far corner is a Bordeaux couch with handcuffs. In the other corner is a long brown shiny table also with handcuffs.

 

In the middle of the room is a huge wooden bed that looks like a royal bed that belonged to a Queen.

 

The sheets are black satin and there are a lot of pillows on the bed. When I look at the ceiling above the bed there are mirrors. **_Omg mirrors, that means I can see myself when she...fucks…me…hard..._**

****

And again, there is another chesterfield couch, but this one Is facing the bed. What a strange set-up. **_a couch facing the bed._**

 

Believe me as weird as it sounds, the room looks domestic but also very friendly and romantic.

 

I turn around and see Cosima looking at me. I explore the room more and she follows me from a short distance. I see a gold ball with the gold initials CN on it. It feels cold but pleasant against my hands.

“That’s a special vibrator egg that I can control when I…take someone” her voice is soft and calm

 

“Have you ever used this”

 

“No never, I kept it for when I would meet someone special that’s worth it, that’s why my initials are on it…for that special golden girl I want to call mine”

 

“Oui? So, did you meet someone special enough to use it or are you still looking” I say half teasingly but also nervous. **_I want to be that special someone…_**

****

“Maybe, maybe not “she winks. **_damn she is so cheeky but so sexy._**

And she is totally out of her damn mind, omg all these toys and things! Who the hell has a fantasy like this it’s crazy!

I find it a little bit scary but I’m not afraid of her. I don’t think she would hurt me, without my permission. There are so many questions going through my head. **_Why? How? When? How many times? Who?_**

****

“So did you use all those toys with someone else” **_that would be weird toys that have been in someone else._**

 

“I did use a few but I got them all replaced, so they are all new”

 

I walk over to the bed and let my hand go over the engraved wood. It’s firm and it feels like craftsmanship.

 

“Del say something” she orders. Her voice is dead and calm … ** _Control freak_**

****

“Are you doing this to people or are they doing this to you?”

I see a hint of a smile amused maybe even relieved.

 

“People? I do this with women that want this” she squeezes her eyes a little… ** _I don’t get it…_**

****

“If you have volunteers, then why am I here? “

 

“Because you are special I’ve never felt something like this with someone else then you, and I want to do this…with… _you…”_

 

“Oh…” I try to catch my breath. **_Why? I am not that special…_**

****

I walk over to the chesterfield couch in the corner, and touch the leather. ** _She likes to hurt women…? What a depressing thought…_**

 

“So you’re a sadist a freak or both?”

 

“I am dominant” she says without blinking… ** _say what now?_**

 

“Is that because of your length?”

 

“That’s part of it”

 

“What does dominant even mean?”

 

“That means that I want you to surrender to me in every possible way”

 

I look disapproving at her and I try let this idea sink in.

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“To please me, while I take care of you” she whispers, she cocks her head and smiles a little.

**_Please her? Omg and she is going to take care of me? oh dieu somebody help me!_ **

****

I think the blood in my head stopped flowing and my heart stopped beating, my mouth is slightly agape… **_Cosima Niehaus wants me to please her while she takes care of me?_** and then I realize that’s exactly what I want. I really want to please her. It’s a revelation!

 

“I just want you to please me” she says softly, her voice is hypnotic.

 

“how do I do that?” my mouth is dry and I wish I had more wine.

 

“I have rules and I want you to follow them, they are for your own benefit and pleasure and if you follow them I will reward you. If you don’t I’ll have to punish you and teach you a lesson”                  

She whispers… ** _Merde…that sounds crazy but also very arousing…_**

****

“and what are all these things in the room?” I point at everything in the room.

 

“well that’s part of my package reward and punishment”

 

“so you get your pleasure by doing what you want?”

 

“it’s about gaining your trust and respect, so you will allow me to be dominant to you. Believe me I get enough pleasure out of this. The more you surrender yourself to me- the more I get pleasured by you- it’s a very simple method”

 

“So what’s in it for me?” she bites her lip a little and looks with a guilty gaze at me.

 

“Me…” **_oh, my god…_** Cosima plays with her dreadlock and looks at me.

 

“You don’t say a lot Delphine, Let’s get out of here, so I can concentrate better because having you in here distracts me” She intertwines our hands and lead me out of her so called- _pleasure room._

 

Krystal told me she was dangerous; she was so right oh dieu. **_How did she know?_**

****

 She is a dangerous for my health, because I already know I’m going to say yes. Something inside me doesn’t want it this and wants to run away screaming. I’m so not comfortable here.

 

“I will never hurt you Delphine” her hazel brown eyes are begging me and I know she speaks the truth.

 

Instead of going back downstairs, she turns right in the hallway. We walk past a few different doors until we are at the last door. She opens the door and again I am speechless. We are in a bedroom.

 

 

There is a huge bed big enough for 4 people in the middle against the wall. The headboard of the bed has the shape of a gold lion with a sun above his head. The bedroom is huge and warm and bohemian/African themed with the colors Bordeaux, gold, black, yellow, orange and green.                  A chesterfield couch in front of the bed facing a huge plasma Tv.

Left is a walk-in-closet, in the middle is a bathroom with a jacuzzi and on the right side is a sauna? **_She has a freaking sauna in her room? Damn! I could get used to this…I think…_**

****

 

 

“this is going to be your room; you can change it however you want and make it totally yours”

 

“My room? Do you expect me to move in with you?” I can’t hide the disgust in my voice. **_What the hell is she thinking?_**

 

“not fulltime, just the days you come over, we have to discuss that if you want to do this” her voice is soft and I sense some fear. **_what am I a hooker? A virgin hooker since I never slept with someone…_  **

 

“And I will be sleeping here?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Not with you?”

 

“No, I told you I never sleep with someone, only with you when your half drunk “

 

My lips are in a thin line; I can’t get over this. The kind and lovely Cosima Niehaus who took care of me when I was drunk and held me when I was throwing up. and the monster with her special pleasure room with hundreds of toys and stuff I never heard off.

 

“Where do you sleep?”

 

“My room is 2 doors away. Come with me you must be starving” …

 

“believe it or not I lost my appetite “I murmur irritated.

 

“you have to eat Delphine” she warns

 

She takes my hand and leads me back to the Livingroom. When were back I feel a bit restless. I am standing at the end of a cliff and I need decide if I’m going to jump or not.

 

“I understand that I ask you to choose a dark mysterious way with me, Delphine that’s why I want you to think about it. I know you have questions, she says while releasing my hand and walks into the kitchen. **_Hell, yes I do, but where do I start? This is crazy!_**

****

**“** I told you about the confidential agreement, and that we could change the rules until were both satisfied with them, you can ask me anything and I will answer”

 

I stand in front of the bar in the kitchen and watch how she opens the refrigerator and takes out a bowl with at least 8 different types of fruit.

 

“sit down” she points to the chairs under the bar and I obey her and sit down. If I’m going to do this I need to habituate to this situation. I realize that she has been this dominant ever since we met.

 

“so you were talking about paperwork?”

 

“yes”

 

“what kind of paperwork?”

 

“well next to the confidential agreement there is an agreement that states what you want to do and what you don’t want to do, I need to know what your limits are and you need to explore and learn mine, we both have to agree with this Delphine”

 

“and what if I don’t want to do it?”

 

“well that’s all right” she answers carefully

 

“that would mean that we don’t have any form of relationship anymore?” I ask curiously

 

“No”

 

“why?”

 

“because this is the only kind of relationship I’m interested in sort of and I know”

 

“why?”

 

She plays with her dreads. “that’s who I am”

 

“how did you become like this” **_why is someone like her the way she is? That difficult to get answer on. Why do some people like apple juice?_**

 

“do you like apple juice and pasta?” my housekeeper- miss pepper- made it before she headed out.

 

She takes 2 big round plates out of the cabinet and place them in front of me.

 

“what are the rules which rules do I have to obey?”

 

“I wrote them down, after we finish eating we can check them out” Food ** _? How am I supposed to eat anything after all this I’ve already experienced?_**

****

“I really have no appetite whisper

 

“well you’re going to eat. Do you want another glass of wine?” she says simply… ** _dominant short Cosima, everything starts to fall in its place._**

 

“Oui please”

She pours us some wine and sits next to me. Quickly I take a sip and let the warm burning feeling in my body.

 

“take some food for yourself Delphine”

 

I take a few spoons pasta and a few slices pineapple, I think I can manage to eat that. She scrunches her eyes a little.

 

“have you always been this way?”

 

“Oui”

 

“Is it easy to find women that want to do this?”

 

“you would be shocked “she says dryly

 

“but why me? I still don’t get it”

 

“I already told you Delphine, there is something special about you and I can’t stay away from you. It’s like fire next to dynamite” her voice turns dark and she smiles mysteriously.

“I really want you especially now when your biting your lip again and exposing your neck” she takes a deep breath and swallows.

 

My stomach is breakdancing. **_She wants me…in a strange way that right, but this strange beautiful dominant short woman wants me…_**

 

“I think you’re using the expression wrong” I murmur. I am fire and she is dynamite  and everything is going to blow up in my face. I am shure of it.

 

“Delphine Eat!”

 

“Non, I haven’t sign anything yet, so I’m enjoying my own free will if you don’t mind” her eyes are softer and she is smiling.

 

“As you wish Miss Cormier”

 

“How many women?” I couldn’t hold it in anymore I want to know, I am so curios.

 

“6” … ** _Hmm not as much as I thought…_**

 

“long periods?”

 

“A few yes”

 

“did you ever hurt anyone?”

 

“yes” **_…Merde…_**

****

“Bad?”

 

“No”

 

“Are you going to hurt me?”

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“Are you going to hurt me physical?”

 

“I will punish you If I have to and it will hurt but believe me you will be to occupied to feel the pain”

 

I feel a bit dizzy in my head and I take another sip from my wine. Alcohol that is what’s going to give me strength and power to deal with this.

 

“Did you ever got beaten” I ask curiously

 

“Yes”

 

Oh? I didn’t expect that answer, and before I can continue asking she interrupts my thoughts.

 

“let’s take this to my office, shall we? I want to show you something”

 

It’s so difficult to process everything. I thought that I would have a night full of passion and love making in bed with this woman and now were discussing a strange agreement.

I follow her to her office, another huge room and an exact copy of her office at work but this has a balcony with an amazing view from the hills. She sits down in her Chesterfield chair and point me to sit down in the one facing her. She hands me a piece of paper.

 

“These are the rules; we can change them they are part of the agreement that you’re also allowed to have. Read these rules and we can discuss them”

 

  **Dominant _Rules_**

**__ **

  * **_Obedience_**



The submissive one must obey every instruction from the Dominant without hesitation or holding back. The sweetie allows the dominant to explore all sexual proceedings the dominant comes up with. And she will enjoy it without hesitation.

 

  * **_Sleep_**



The submissive one must have at least 8 hours sleep if she is not with the Dominant.

 

  * **_Food_**



The submissive one must eat regularly to be healthy and so she won’t get sick. And she will follow an eat pattern.

 

  * **_Clothing_**



During the contract the submissive one will only wear clothing that please the dominant. The dominant will pay for everything and won’t take no for an answer. The dominant will accompany her to every shopping trip.

  * **_Sport_**



The submissive one will make shure that she works out 3 times a week with a personal trainer that will be hired for her.

 

  * **_Personal beauty/hygiene_**



The submissive one makes shure she is shaved on all the right places. The submissive one will visit a beauty salon chosen by the Dominant. And she will undergo every treatment the dominant wants. Everything will be paid for by the dominant.

 

  * **_Personal safety_**



The submissive one is not allowed to get drink, or smoke cigarettes. She is allowed to smoke pot with the dominant if she is interested.

 

  * **_Personal qualities_**



The submissive one is not allowed to have relationship with other people then the dominant. The sweetie will always be on her best behavior. And when she needs to get punished she will accept it.

 

**_Not following these rules will lead to punishment chosen by the Dominant._ **

****

**_Jesus Christ, wtf?_** “Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“So you see me as a pet or a product or an expensive arm candy that you’re taking care off?”  I don’t know if I need to be flattered, feel special or mad… **_does she call this special? wtf?_**

****

“no Delphine, I told you, you’re special to me and I’ve never felt like this with someone else”

 

“judging by the rules, it looks more to me like I’m just a human toy that can please you and looks good on your arm”

 

“Delphine I told you, I’ve never been in a normal relationship with someone only sex relationships, it has been years of me doing this and now I’ve met you I want to try it differently”

 

“so a relationship with a contract? Do you think you can love me? or will you only see me as someone who pleases you?”

 

“I know it’s weird but I promise I want to change for you but we have to take it really slow Delphine, I just want to start off like this if you accept”

 

“hmm…I don’t know what if you get tired of me one day and decide to end this and then you leave me with a broken heart?”

 

“Delphine listen I will always try to fight for you, I never felt this way before and I always want to feel this way, if I could show you or tell you everything about why you already mean so much to me maybe you would understand but I can’t “

 

“so these rules hu?”

 

“whatever you don’t want and I don’t want will secure that in our agreement”

 

“I don’t know if I want to except your money, it doesn’t feel right” **_at all, omg I know she is rich bit damn…I feel like an expensive whore or something like that…_**

****

“Delphine I told you I want to try dating but very very slow like slower than a snail, but I want to take care of you, I don’t see you like a product I hope to see you one day as my women, a person that I can love and a person that might love me back if we ever come to that point that I tell her why I am like this, so please just except it if I take care of you , please Del” **_omg someone she could love and call her mine, she is willing to go there for me even if we are dating very very slow…I’m speechless…_**

****

 “that’s…very sweet…”

 

“I’ve never done this with others but I want you to accompany me to special events call you my girlfriend if I have to go somewhere. The clothes and things I want you to wear are very expensive and I want to buy them for you because you deserve them.”

 

“so I don’t have to wear them when I’m with you?

 

“Nah you can be yourself I like your style, just see the other clothes as a uniform but I would like you to wear the underwear I’m shure it will make your body look more perfect then it already is. And I want you to wear them when I’m not there”

 

“Why?”

 

“because I want you to know how special you are to me and I want you to feel it every time you wear the underwear I picked out for you”

 

“do I sense some romance miss Niehaus?”

 

“hmm maybe, I told you were taking it slow but you must know that I’m a person who can jealous very easily”

 

“hmm, If I’m going to be your _‘girlfriend’_ you must know that I can be very jealous too, and you might want to come up with a better name than sweetie and maybe I can come up with one for you Oui?”

 

“hmm I like your idea of negotiating, okay but jealous why you never see me with somebody in public so you would be the first. How about babe and what did you had in mind for me?”

 

 

“hmm babe non? Oui I like that, and about that jealous part maybe you’ve never seen people looking at you when you walk by but I’m very shure that everyone is undressing you with there eyes when they see you, they want you. I’ll call you ma cherie”

 

“that sounds sexy, what does it mean?”

 

“my darling”

 

“that sweet, and don’t worry I only have eyes for you, babe” she says with a seductive voice and Dieu am I burning up. **_so, sweet…_**

 

“I don’t want to work out 3 times a week I’m already in shape”

 

“Del I want you to be flexible and strong and I want you to keep up, believe me if you want this you need to train”

 

“but not 3 times a week, what about 2?”

 

“I want you to do 3”

 

“I thought this was up for discussion?”

 

She pouts a little. “Touché miss Cormier, what about 2 days 1 hour and 1 day 30 minutes?”

 

“I have the feeling that I’m going to be busy a lot when I’m here” she smiles and her hazel brown eyes are glowing like she is relieved.

 

“you are right, okay deal. Are you shure you don’t want a job at my company you’re very good with negotiating”

 

“Non, I don’t think that’s a very good idea”

 

I glance back over the rules. **_Shaving? Shave what omg iewll_**

****

“so we have limits and these are mine”

** Hard Limits **

  * No actions involving fire
  * No actions involving stool
  * No actions involving needles, knives, or blood
  * No actions involving surgical instruments
  * No actions involving children or animals’
  * No actions involving permanent damage to the body
  * No actions involving strangling
  * No actions involving direct electricity to the body



 

**_Oh, dieu, I’m going to throw up, iewll is this for real? You actually have people doing this…I feel so awkward…_ **

****

“Is there something you want to add to this list? Is there something you don’t want to do?” she asks nonchalant **_a throw up bag? Merde I have absolutely no idea, what do I say?_**

****

 

 

“Non, I don’t know”

 

“How do you mean you don’t know” she cocks her head little and searches my face. I squirm uncomfortable on the chair.

 

“I’ve never done something like that”

 

“Well is there something you don’t want to do when you are doing … _it?”_  for the first time in hours I start blushing again… ** _dieu this is so awkward…_**

 

“tell me Delphine, we have to be honest to each other if we’re going to take this slow otherwise it won’t work”

 

I’m still squirming uncomfortable in my chair, and stare at my hands… ** _dieu…so awkward…_**

****

“Tell me! “she orders

 

“well…I’ve never done it before so I don’t know” my voice is so small and I look carefully at her.

She is staring at me with her mouth agape and wide eyes behind her glasses and she looks a bit pale…

 

“Never?” she whispers…I nod

 

“S…so you’re a virgin?” she pants. I nod again and I blush again.

 

She closes her eyes and it looks like she is counting form 0-10. When she opens her eyes again her hazel eyes are burning and cold.

 

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?” she growls

**_…Oehh she looks angry…_ **

****

Cosima is pacing around in a circle while playing with her dreadlocks.  I can see she is frustrated. And the fact that her glasses are off means double irritation.

 

“I don’t understand why you didn’t tell me” she says frustrated

 

“It never came up Cosima, it’s not a habit of me to talk about my sexual life with everyone I meet, I mean we hardly know each other” I stare at my **_hands, why do I feel so guilty? Why is she so angry?_**

 

“well you know a lot more about me” she spats. Her mouth is a hard-thin line. **_What is so wrong about her life that she doesn’t want people to know about…_**

****

“I knew you didn’t had a lot of experience but virgin? For fuck sake! I just showed you everything, god forbid, did someone ever kissed you beside me?” she says it like it’s a nasty word.

 

“Of course, why would you say that Cosima!” I try my best to sound offended … ** _okay so maybe I got kissed…2 times…but still she has no right to talk like that…_**

****

“So there was no sweet boy or girl that took care of you, you’re 26 and so fucking beautiful” She is still pacing around the room, it’s funny seeing such a small person with so much anger.

 

**_Cosima Niehaus thinks I am Fucking beautiful, I feel flattered…_ **

****

“And you’re seriously discussing this agreement and stuff with me while you have no experience, how did you avoid sex? Tell me please” She begs

 

“well no one…you know…nobody made me feel the way I do like you, and then I discover your weird way of pleasure, and why are you so angry at me? I whisper irritated.

 

 “I’m not mad at you Delphine, I am mad at myself I meant what I said about how I feel about you and that I want to take this slower than a snail, I just assumed that you…” She sighs defeated, I can tell she feels really bad…oh god

****

“D…do you want to go?” she asks nicely… ** _dieu she looks so vulnerable_**

****

“Non-unless you want me to” **_oh non... I don’t want to go…_**

 

“of course not I enjoy having you here” she glances at her watch. “it’s late”

She turns around and faces me. “You’re biting you’re lip and exposing your neck again” her voice low and she looks at me with curios look.

 

“Je suis desolé”

 

“you don’t have to apologize, but I also…want to bite on it… ** _hard_** _”_

 

My breath stops…how can she say something like that and expect it not to have any kind of effect on me ...

 

“come with me” she says softly

 

“to do what?”

 

“we are going to take care of this situation now”

 

“what do you mean? What situation?”

 

“your situation, Delphine…I’m going to make love to you…now!”

 

“oh” …I have wanted this for so long and now I’m speechless…

 

“if you want to I mean, I don’t want to intrude”

 

“I thought you didn’t make love but liked to fuck… ** _hard_** ” I swallow my mouth is very dry…

 

“Delphine I told you I do both but I like it hard most of the time, but since were kind of dating very slow I do love making also” she smiles at me

 

“wow you do?”

 

“if you like a combination of both I can do that, but I really want to make love to you, please let me have you, I want our agreement to succeed but you also need to have an idea what you’re in for. We can start tonight if you like?”  her gaze is intense but also sweet

 

Omg I’m blushing again… ** _please help me…_** miracles do come true.

 

“but I didn’t do anything to please you yet” my voice is sultry and hesitant

 

“forget the rules, forget everything we talked about tonight, for now I just want… _you”_ **_omg that sounds so good in my ears…_**

****

“y…you want me?”

 

“I’ve wanted you ever since you came into my office that first time…and I know you want me too, I see it in your eyes, please Delphine spent the night with me”

 …Cosima Niehaus is begging me to spent the night with her and make love…is this a dream? She is begging me I’m shocked… She offers me her hand; her eyes are shinning…from arousal… **_Dieu she is ready…and so…am I …I think?_**

****

I place my hand in hers and she pulls me up in her arms so I feel her body against mine. Her fast reaction surprises me. I feel so safe in her arms even with her short length. Her hand goes to the back of my neck and she pulls slightly so I look down at her.

 

“You are a brave beautiful young woman, I…I admire you Delphine” she whispers

 

Her words are magical; I feel myself burning up inside my blood is boiling

She stands on her tip toes and kisses my lips sweetly, after a few seconds of kissing she nibs on my under lip and bites a little. I let out a small moan…dieu that feels good.

 

I test the boundary and lick her lips to gain access. She opens her mouth and immediately our tongues are mapping out each other’s mouth. Her tongue around mine feels so good the cold metal of her tongue piercing is a pleasant feeling I can only imagine how it would feel over my whole body. Her lips are so soft and were both letting out soft moans and groans. I’m wet…very wet…and we only kissed I can’t imagine how the rest must be.

She pulls away and slowly pecks my lips with pressure that makes my eyes roll back in my head.

“Delphine, she says between kisses, please let me make love to you”

…I can’t resist this anymore my mind goes back to the elevator when I felt her heat…for me and I can’t handle this anymore I want her too.

 

“Oui, that’s why I’m here Cosima” I whisper

Her smile is genuine. She breaks away from our embrace takes my hand and leads me to her bedroom. Her room is like the room she offered me but twice the size and with a view off the sea.

Her bed is completely gold with Bordeaux and there are drapes on the sides and a mirror on the ceiling. The bed is big enough for at least 8 people, it’s insane. **_More space to explore Cormier…oh right indeed…_**

Above her bed is a huge and beautiful painting from a safari and 2 lions next 2 each other’s.

 

I’m shaking like a leave. This is it. Finally, after all this time I’m going to do it and with Cosima Niehaus. My breathing is out of control and I can’t keep my eyes away from her. She places her glasses on her night cabinet and removes her rings slowly from her fingers. She is wearing leather leggings and a kimono blouse. **_Dieu, she looks so good…I want to rip it of her…_**

She takes her Dr martens of and turns around and faces me.

 

“so I assume you don’t have any uhm…pleasure piercings?”

 

“non-can’t say that I have”

 

“did you enjoy kissing me with my tongue piercing?”

 

“Oui I do, it feels very good” I blush… ** _very good…_**

 

“Imagine a piercing down there and what it would do to you if I take care of you, believe me you will see stars. Would you be open to take piercings for your pleasure?”

 

“I’ll have to think about that”

 

“that’s totally fine take your time, but now it’s my turn”

 

“do you want me to close the curtains?”

 

“that doesn’t matter, I thought you never let someone sleep in your bed” I whisper

 

“who said anything about sleeping?” she whispers seductively.

 

“oh” **_…Merde…_**

 

Slowly she walks over towards me, full of confidence, sexy and with fire in her eyes. My heart is beating out of control. My blood rushes through my body. My belly is full with butterflies and I’m wet. She stands in front of me and looks me right in the eyes. **_She is so unbelievable handsome…_**

 

“How about I help you with your blouse hmm?”  she says softly while she slowly unbuttons my blouse. When she is done, she pulls it slowly off my shoulders and drops It on the ground.

 

“Do you have any idea how much I want you Delphine Cormier?” she whispers.

 

My breath falters. I can’t keep my eyes away from her it’s like I’m under a spell or something. She lifts her hands and caresses my cheek.

 

“Do you have any idea what I’m going to do with you?” she adds while she caresses my shoulders.

 

My mouth is dry, I lost every vocabulary, I’m at loss for words and I’m so turned on. I want to close my eyes but her hazel brown eyes are staring passionate at me. she stands on her tip toes and kisses me. the cold of her tongue piercing is sending little shocks of electricity through my whole body. Her lips are demanding, firm and slow. She kisses my jaw towards my ear and nibbles softly. Slowly she pops the button of my jeans and takes my pants off. I’m wearing my Bordeaux bra and matching thong. **_Thank dieu I shaved._**

 

“oh…god Delphine she sighs, your skin is so flawless, beautiful and perfect, I want to kiss your whole body” I blush again **_o…my…god I’ll do everything she wants._**

 

“I love blondes “she says softly. She places her hand in my hair and pulls me back until our lips meet again. Her kiss is promising, demanding. Her tongue and lips are seducing mine. I groan and I suck on her tongue playing with her tongue piercing.

 

She wraps her arms around my waist and holds me close to her body. One hand wanders slowly until it rests on my ass. Her hands slowly caress my bottom and she squeezes softly. I moan in her mouth, god that feels good being wanted by somebody.

She takes my hand from her shoulder and slowly places it on her waistband as an invitation. I hesitate a bit, she pulls away and kisses my ear.

“Delphine babe what are you waiting for? Just feel how much I want you” … ** _Oh, dieu…_**

****

Slowly my hand slips between her leggings and her boxers and I feel her heat. I gasp shocked and turned on. God, she feels good. She moans and I feel her wetness through her boxers. She removes my hand and places it back around her shoulders.

 

“Did you feel that babe? All that is because of you, you make me so … ** _wet_**.”

 

“O…Oui”

 

Omg I want her so much I think I’m going to burst, all those hot feelings that rushing through my body right now I can’t control them anymore I’m going crazy. I want to feel her skin.

Slowly I pull back and remove her kimono, while she stares at me with a seductive gaze.  When I see her body, I gasp.

 

“C…Cosima you’re so beautiful”

 

she smiles lightly and wraps her arm around my waist and places the other back on my ass. I place my hands on her abs desperate for skin to skin contact. Slowly my hands wander towards her face and her dreadlocks and I tug lightly. She is so soft it’s unbelievable. She moans, for me and I feel special.

Slowly she places her hands under my ass and lifts me up, I yelp a little taken by surprise of her strength. And on instinct I wrap my legs around her waist. Must be a weird image to see someone my length wrapped around someone her short length the only thing we could think about was us in that moment. And I can’t hold it back anymore.

 

“Cosima, cherie I want you too “and before she can answer I kiss her back.

 

She walks until she is in front of her bed, slowly she crawls on the bed until were right in the middle and she releases me. she pulls of her pants and throw them on the ground. She is wearing black gold underwear. She opens my legs and settles between them. She grabs my hips with both hands and grinds slowly. **oh…**

She bends over me and starts kissing my neck. My hands are around her shoulders while her hands rest next to my head.

She places soft kisses around my neck. Slowly she starts nibbling and biting marking me making me… ** _hers…_**

Her mouth wanders towards the valley of my breast she kisses the top of my breast and bites a little. I groan and squirm under her.  I she her smirking lightly.

 

She looks into my eyes and opens the magnetic clasp of my bra and pulls it off and throws it on the ground. The look in her eyes is indescribable. I see hunger, passion, adoration…and **_love_** _?_

Before I can continue my thoughts, she has my nipple in her mouth and I let out an embarrassing moan. She licks and suck on my nipples and the cold of her tongue piercing is upgrading the pleasure to the maximum.

 

“Delphine imagine if your nipples were pierced believe me babe you would go nuts” she pants **_how is that possible? I’m experiencing that right now._**

 

“Cosima, please I want to feel you I pant” slowly she makes her way back to my face and watches me

 

“Feel me how babe?”

 

“like this!” I open the clasp from her Bra and I almost come undone, 2 perfect breast staring at me both pierced. I am to shocked to say something

 

“You like that miss Cormier?” she teases

 

“Oui, I do” I don’t know what came over me but I pull her in and take a nipple in my mouth. I suck and tug lightly at the piercing in her nipple.

 

“Ahh Delphine fuccckkk” she has her eyes closed and trembles above me.

 

While I suck at her nipple I roll the other one between my thumb and index fingers. Cosima’s hips are bucking uncontrollably against me and I feel something building up deep inside me.

 

“Fuck Delphine that feels good, don’t stop please don’t stop” she pants.

 

I want her so badly; I’ve never done this but I need to feel her. I pull my hand back and slip into her boxers, and what I feel shocks me again. She has a piercing in her clit. I moan out of pleasure it feels so good. I am pleasuring Cosima Niehaus.

 

I rub 2 digits slowly over her heat and her clit and slip 2 digits in. Cosima is trembling and cursing.

 

“Delphine fuck, fuck, fuck don’t stop I’m close don’t stop babe.

 

I pull back from her nipple and kiss her. Our tongues intertwining while I try to make her come. My 2 digits are pumping in a slow and fast rhythm while my thumb plays with her clit piercing and she let out an embarrassing moan.

 

“oh…ohm…uhh god fuck Del”

 

She pulls back from the kiss and place her head in the crook of my neck and bites my shoulder softly. I trust one more time while I press on her clit and I feel her walls clenching around my digits. She trembles and shakes cursing before she collapses on top of me.

 

“Delphine…oh my fucking god what was that? Omg “she pants

**_Is she angry for taking her first? I hope not because this was amazing. I made Cosima Niehaus come._ **

****

“A…are you angry?”

 

“Maybe a little because I wanted to do you first but girl you are full of surprises, you are a goddess that was amazing Delphine. I’ve never let anyone do me like you just did, that means you are so special”

she kisses me softly on the lips and I pull slowly out of her whipping my fingers on the sheets.

 

“I couldn’t help myself anymore, you are so gorgeous and sweet Cosima and dominant and something inside me just wanted to show you how special you are also”

she blushes and place her head back in the crook of my neck.

**_Cosima Niehaus is shy? Omg so cute…_ **

 

“Thank you Delphine, I guess now it’s time to punish you because you took me first and reward you for being so…special” She kisses my breast and my tummy.

“You smell so delicious “slowly she starts kissing between my thighs and I can feel her… ** _there…_**

****

She closes her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment. I almost come undone by the sight of her face enjoying me.

 

She pulls the satin sheets over us. Her head disappears under the sheets and I can feel her going down, kissing the inside of my leg, my shines, my feet. And I feel it all over my body I’m so sensitive. And I moan out loud **_How is it possible that I feel it in my shines and feet…_**

She smirks and continues her journey of my body, I can feel her everywhere expect where I need her the most… ** _there…_**

 

“oh Delphine if you knew the things I could do to you. You are so beautiful Delphine Cormier; I can’t wait to be inside of you” she whispers… ** _oh Baise…her words are so seductive…_**

 

 “let me see how you pleasure yourself” **_what?..._**

I look at her disapprovingly.

 

“Don’t be shy Del, just show me I know you got skills I just experienced it now I want to see it” she whispers.

 

“I don’t know if I can do it” **_god I am so ashamed…_**

 

“do it and while you do it keep staring at me, I will never judge you you’re so beautiful”

she kisses me and pulls back she sits in front of me and stares in my eyes.

 

“hold my hand and follow and concentrate on my voice while you do it all, right?”

 

I nod. slowly she takes my hand and place it on the waistband of my slip. Slowly I lead my hand towards my heat while I keep staring at her. Her mouth is slightly agape and she licks her lips while holding my other hand.

 

“come on babe…do it”

I enter myself with 2 digits and I gasp. I start to trust slowly in and out of myself while staring at her.  I place my hand at the back of her neck and kiss her while I keep a steady rhythm in myself.

She breaks away from the kiss and places kisses all over my neck and shoulder, while she squeezes my breast slowly. the feeling of pleasuring myself, kissing her and her squeezing me is driving me nuts!

 

“Imagine…me inside you like you’re doing yourself” she whispers in my ear. Her hot breath is making me wetter than I already am. 

 

“Oh…oh…dieu Cosima squeeze harder” I pant.

 

She puts more pressure on my breast and bites my lip softly. She pulls back and kisses my neck again. **_My neck is going to be so bruised in the morning dieu…_**

****

“Delphine you are so hot doing this, go faster babe” she licks my ear and I pump my digits faster in my heat.

 

“Babe Imagine me between your legs, slowly working my way to the place you need me the most” she places a soft kiss on my ear before she leans her forehead against by collarbone.

 

“I hear your close babe, are you going to come for me?” she whispers seductively

 

“Ughh…ohh…Cosima” She smirks and pecks my lip softly.

 

“Are you close Del?”

 

“O…Oui, Oui” I pant breathless

 

“Come for me Delphine come for Daddy” she whispers in my ear… ** _omg daddy, those words I can’t hold it back._**

 

“Ughh…ohh…Oui…Oui “I moan my back arches a bit and I tremble, she wraps her arms around my waist tightly riding my orgasm out with me. She kisses me until my body and breath are calm.

 

 

“That was so fucking hot, you have no idea I almost came again watching you. I see you react good on dirty talk that was unbelievable” I smile exhausted.

 

“Since you were such a good girl I’m going to take care of you, lay back please and no matter what you do don’t come until I say so “I nod

 

“Are you shure you want this?”

**_Want this? I’ve been dreaming about this of course!_ **

 

“Oui I want you Cosima”

 

“Good” She pulls of both our underwear’s and were both naked.

 

“let’s see if I can make you come like this, shall we?

She places her heat against mine and grinds against me.

 

“ohh…cherie that feels good”

 

“I knew you would like it “

 

she licks my nipples while trusting her heat against mine. The only sound in the room is our slick wetness against each other and our moans.

 

“are you close babe “She pants against my ears

 

“ugh…Oui…Oui harder please” I beg, I need more

She grinds harder against me every time she grinds against me there is a clapping sound. **_Dieu that sounds sexy…_**

****

 She is not inside me but the feeling this is overwhelming it feels amazing.

 

“Cosima please, let me come”

 

“Okay come for me babe” she whispers in my ear. She grinds one more time and bites my nipple and I break, I tremble and I let out a low scream while holding tightly onto her shoulders. I’m shure her back has some nail marks but she doesn’t mind.

 

“you are very sensitive I like that “she pecks my lip and smile. I’m still trying to catch my breath from my orgasm.

 

Her hands wander down to my heat and she runs a finger against the length of my sex. **_Good god…_**

“you’re so wet for me, god I want you” she closes her eyes and enters me with 2 fingers and I yelp, while she keeps pumping.

 

 **“** Oh god… oh god…. FUCKKKKKK Cosima!

she continued riding pumping in me with her hips adding extra pressure. Working 2 fingers in and out of me in a very slow rhythm.  Cosima went from slow to fast strokes. She leaned down and nibbled on Delphine’s neck who was moaning uncontrollably. 

 

 **“** Cosima, cherie, ugh gosh. 

 

“You like that babe?” 

 

 **“** Hmm …. Oui so good “

 

Cosima started pumping faster increasing the speed, until she was on the edge of her orgasm too. She moaned with Delphine. 

“Babe I’m so close, join me”

 **“** me to cherie don’t stop …d... don’t stop.

Cosima pressed down her thumb on Delphine’s Clit and started rubbing it in slow circles while pumping into her with 3 fingers, curling them hitting her G-spot at the same time.

 

“Delphine you feel so good, do you like me making love to you? She whispered. 

 

 **“** Oui …Ughh so good”.

 

“Do you like me taking you babe”

  **“** Oui, Oui you feel so…so good. More I need more! “Cosima entered a 4th finger and started pumping harder until Delphine’s eyes rolled back into her head. Unable to focus on anything then the release that was near.

 

“come with me babe, come”

They both broke into their orgasm. Cosima shuddered above her. Delphine was panting breathlessly and her walls tightened around Cosima’s fingers and she shivered uncontrollably, hips bucking out of control. Cosima was still pumping inside her until another orgasm hit her and she collapsed back on the bed, trying to catch her breath.

When Delphine stopped shivering Cosima stopped her movement and slowly pulled out. Delphine hissed a little when Cosima pulled out. Cosima slowly licked Delphine’s sweetness of her fingers moaning in the process.

“You taste so good Delphine”

Delphine felt herself getting worked up again by the sight of Cosima tasting her. When she was done, she kissed Cosima slowly, tasting herself.

 

“You okay babe?  **“**

**“** **Oui** more than okay, that was amazing”

 

 

“I want you one more time, think you can handle that 4th?”

 

 

“O…Oui”

 

 

Cosima leans and slowly start kissing and nibbling at her neck.

 “hmm you make me soaking wet, I want to be inside you… ** _deep” omg…_**

Cosima kissed Delphine’s breast and licked and sucked the nipples until they were hard.

Painfully slowly her hand wandered down Delphine’s heat. Teased her a little before removing her hand completely.

 

“I want you so badly fuck!”

 

“Cosima, why did you stop you’re driving me crazy Ughh

 

“Hmm babe,” Cosima kissed her neck again.

 

“I want to try something, and I’m shure you’re going to love it”

 

“Cosima…please” **_god she is driving me crazy_**

 

“what’s the magic word?” … ** _petit Merde? …_**   Cosima lowered her ear next to Delphine’s mouth and stopped.

 

“Daddy take me S’il vous plaît”

 

“Oehh good answer miss Cormier, all right lay with your back on top of my front”

 

“A…Are you shure?” I ask curiously

 

  “Hell yes just do it; trust me you’ll enjoy it”

 

I do what she wants and lean back against her front, the cold of her nipple piercings are a satisfied feeling in my back.

Cosima wrapped her left arm around Delphine, and pulled her closer. She started kissing her neck slowly and leaving little love bites.  Delphine moaned and her breath started to get quicker.

Cosima started to move her fingers towards Delphine’s entrance. She entered her with 2 fingers and started to pump in her, very fast, then very slow.  Delphine started to moan louder and moved her hips with Cosima’s movements.

 

“Hmm babe you feel so good on top of me, even when your facing me with your back you’re the most beautiful person to me”

Cosima’s hand wandered off towards Delphine’s ass and pinched lightly it. Delphine yelped and her hips bucked.

 

“Oui, pinch me Daddy” she moaned what ** _is going on with me? …_**

 

“Oehh naughty girl, your wish is my comment…for now”

Cosima pinched her again and caressed her ass softly after.

She pumped harder and c- curled her fingers. Delphine let out a low scream, and her hips jerked a little harder. Every time when she was close to her release Cosima changed the pace, and it was driving her crazy but it was also feeling so good at the same time.

 

“Babe you’re so soft, and you smell so good, hmm your turning me on so badly”

 

“Cherie you feel so good inside of me, Baise – moi Cherie”

 

“I’m so wet for you Delphine” She sucked lightly on Delphine’s ear.

 

Cosima pumped harder hitting her g-spot every time she curled her fingers. She pressed down her thump on Delphine’s clit and started to rub it slowly while pumping harder. Delphine almost lost her mind.  Cosima felt she was close.

 

“You are mine!  I want you to come, come for me hard … you belong to me… please” she whispered.

 

Delphine moaned loud and let out a scream her hips bucking uncontrollably. Cosima pressed one more time on her clit and Delphine’s orgasm started to hit her, she arched her back and trembled on top of Cosima while letting out a long a satisfied moan.

Cosima was still pumping her fingers in and out of Delphine and another orgasm hit her, and after that another. She came so hard they both were covered in Delphine’s cum. Delphine felt back on top of Cosima her energy spent.

They both tried to catch their breath. Slowly Cosima pulled out of Delphine and licked her fingers slowly. She moaned in Delphine’s ear.

 

“Babe you taste so good”

 

Is the last thing I hear before I fall into a deep slumber…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments I love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> If you want to listen to the song I named this chapter, it’s: Keith Sweat - I want her


	6. ...Beware...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine and Cosima still getting it on? Delphine meets Cosima's mother? Cosima confesses a few things from her mysterious life?
> 
>  
> 
> beginning of this chapter is NSFW,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dutch don't judge my english i'm trying ;)

****

When I wake up it’s still dark. I have no idea how long I have been sleeping. I stretch my body and I feel sour and pain but it’s so satisfying. Cosima is not in the room. I sit up against the headboard and enjoy the amazing view of the sea and trees. The sun is coming up and the sky is beautiful red. I hear music. The hypnotic notes from a piano it’s sad but also captivating. I’ve never heard it before but it’s beautiful. I wrap myself in the satin sheets and walk softly towards the Livingroom.

 

Cosima is behind the piano captivated by the music that she is playing. Her facial expression is dreamy, sad and lonely just like the music. She plays flawlessly. I lean against the wall and enjoy her performance.

She is wearing long boxer shorts sports bra and an open robe.  The piano is the only place where the light is turned on the rest of the room is dark.

Softly I walk towards her, in trance by the music. I stare at her fingers that play the right notes of the song. **_Her fingers…dieu when I think about last night what they did to my body I blush again…_**

I press my legs together trying to stop the warm feeling down there. She looks up with her hazel brown eyes, her facial expression is unreadable.

 

“Je suis desolé I didn’t want to disturb you” I whisper.

 

Her face is still unreadable.

 

“don’t, I am the one that should apologize” she says softly, she stops playing and rest her hands on her legs. She stands up and I see her muscles. **_Good god they look good and so tight…_**  my mouth is immediately dry when she walks towards me. her body is perfect in all the right places. She is gorgeous…

 

“you are supposed to be in bed” she scolds

 

“that was a beautiful piece, who wrote it?”

 

I got the song from a movie the mechanic but the song is from: Franz Schubert - Piano Trio No 2.

 

“it was beautiful, but also sad and captivating” she smiles lightly at me

 

“go to bed” she demands “or you’ll be too exhausted tomorrow”

 

“I woke up and you weren’t there”

 

“I struggle to fall asleep and I’m not used to sleep with someone next to me” she says.

 

I don’t know what she is feeling, she seems sad, it’s too dark to read her expression. Maybe it’s because of the piece she just played. She wraps her arm around me and leads back towards the bedroom.

 

“how long have been playing? You’re very talented”

 

“since I was 7”

 

Cosima as a 7-year-old girl…in my head I picture a beautiful girl with brunette curled hair hazel brown eyes behind glasses that would make your heart melt. And loves sad music.

 

“how do you feel bade?” she asks when were in the bedroom. She turns on the dimed light above the bed.

 

“I feel great” we both glance at the bed, thinking back what went on a few hours ago.

 

She tilts my head down and stares at me. I realize that this is the first time I’m able to see her body a 100% percent.  I reach out to touch her, but she backs away.

 

“please go lay in bed I will come and sleep next to you” she says a bit taken back.

 

I drop my head and lift my eyebrow curiously. Maybe she doesn’t like being touched when were not in an intimate love session. She walks into her closet and takes out a long tank top and some sleeping shorts.

 

“bed Delphine, now”  her voice sounds softer and I climb in the bed and she joins me and spoons me from behind. It’s kind of funny that she is the big spoon with her short length. She places a soft kiss on my neck and breaths deeply.

 

“sweet dreams lovely Delphine” she murmurs.  I close my eyes but I still feel a bit weird, maybe because of the music or the fact she backed away when I wanted to touch her. Cosima Niehaus has a sad side…

 

Light fills the room and wakes me up out of a deep slumber. I stretch myself and open my eyes. It’s a beautiful morning. Cosima Niehaus lays next to me still deep asleep. What a beautiful sight it surprises me that she is still next to me in bed. She is facing me and I get a change to check her out. She looks so cute and vulnerable without her glasses. It weird knowing that’s she can be so dominant.  Her beautiful face is much younger without her signature winked eyeliner she beautiful without or without makeup. ** _When did she remove that?_**

Her lips are slightly agape, and her dreadlocks or loose. And wow they are long they are past the middle of her back. How is it legal to look this good? I think about her pleasure room…maybe it’s not legal. I need think about so many things. It’s tempting to touch her, but like a little child she is so cute when she sleeps.

I don’t have to worry about the things I say, what she says and what her plans are, especially her plans for me. if I could I would look at her all day, but I also got needs. I need to go the toilet. I slide out of bed, and pick her kimono from the ground and pull it on. I walk towards a door that I think is the bathroom but I find myself in her walk-in-closet that’s as big as my bedroom.

Rows full of kimono’s, blouses, harem pants, leggings, jackets, coats, tank tops, A lot of Dr martens, Nike’s, bags, sunglasses, accessories, jewelry and more. How much clothing and stuff does one person need? I nod disapprovingly, but I have to agree that Krystal’s wardrobe is comparable.

 

Omg Krystal! **_Oh, no…she is going to be pissed…_**

****

I haven’t thought about her all night, I’m shure she is going to be angry at me. I ask myself how things between her and Tony are going.

 

When I’m back in the bedroom I notice Cosima is still sleeping. I try the next door. Yes! The bathroom, and it’s bigger than my bedroom again. Why does a woman need so much space? I see 2 sinks and a huge mirror above it, a jacuzzi, a shower, and a bathtub. It’s very ironic. If she never sleeps with someone I’m shure one of the sinks has never been used. I look at myself in the mirror. Do I look different? I feel different. I’m feeling a little bit of pain and my muscles… ** _Merde…_**

It’s like my body never worked out. **_But you don’t work out in your life Cormier…_**

 ** _So…you slept with a woman let her be your first with the possibility that she might never want or love you forever? When you think about it she has weird ideas for you and she wants to make you her expensive sex toy…ARE YOU CRAZY?_**  My mind is going nuts.

 

I jump back when I look in the mirror. I have to process everything. For real. I fall for a woman that’s insanely beautiful, who’s as rich as Beyoncé and who has a Bordeaux room of pleasure that’s waiting for me. I shiver. I feel confused and dizzy by the thought of it.

My curls are out of control as usual. My _I-just-fucked- curls_ are crazy it doesn’t look good on me. I try to control them with some water and my hands but I fail. Maybe I still have a few hair ties in my purse.

 

I’m starving, wow I’m starving Cosima would be happy to hear that. I think sarcastically.

I walk back into the bedroom. The dreadlocked dominant brunette is still asleep, so I leave her and walk into the kitchen. **_Oh no Krystal…_** My purse is in Cosima’s office. I walk over to the office and grab my phone out of my purse.

**_5 new messages_ **

**_~_ ** _Delphine are you alright?_

_~Delphine where are you?_

_~For fuck sake Delphine?_

_~I swear to god you better have a good excuse to forget about me!_

_~-_- Delphine for real? -_-_

 

I call Krystal immediately. When she doesn’t pick up I feel relieved, I was not ready to hear her angry voice. So, I leave a voicemail to let her know that I’m still alive and that she doesn’t have to worry. **_This is all so confusing._**

I need to manage my feelings for Cosima Niehaus and give it a place. This is unbelievable, I shake my head defeated. I need to be alone for a few minutes and think about it.

Lucky me I find 3 hair ties in my purse, I put my hair quickly in a ponytail.

I take my phone and put in my earbuds. Nothing is more satisfying than music while I cook. I put my phone in the pocket of Cosima’s kimono and put the volume on maximum. **_This is so not good for my ears but I don’t care!_**

****

I dance a little to the music. my god I’m starving.

 

 

 

I’m intimidated by the red/white kitchen. It looks good but confusing. The whole kitchen is tight and modern with the newest gadgets and technology. It takes me a few minutes to figure everything out. I have to touch the cabinets and they open automatically.

Maybe I need to make breakfast for Cosima to. The last time I saw her eating pancakes and fresh fruit. **_Dieu that was yesterday, why does it feel longer? So much happened already I feel like it was 48 hours instead of 24…_**

I check the refrigerator and lucky me she has all eggs and fresh fruit, and in the other cabinets I find the rest of the ingredients. I start making the dough while I dance in the kitchen to my 90’s playlist.

 

It feels great to be busy and distract my mind on other things. It gives me some time to think but not much. The music is distracting me because all the song in my 90’s playlist force me to dance.

I came here to spent the night with Cosima Niehaus and I succeeded, even though she doesn’t allow people in her bed. She made an exception for me. ** _maybe I’m special to her._**

I smile; mission accomplished, more than accomplished. I smirk. And think back at the memories from the last night.

Her words, her body, the dirty talk, the making love part…I close my eyes while my body enjoys the memories. I have a hot feeling in my belly and muscles. **_This is not making love but Fucking Delphine…_** I ignore my thoughts and concentrate on my task.

She has golden modern stove, luckily I know how to work with it thanks to my Maman who has one in Quebec.

Maria Carey sings in my ear, we belong together. **_Do we really?_**

This number meant a lot to me back in the day, because I always asked myself if I belonged with someone I liked. I never belonged to someone and now…now I need to think about a strange sick agreement from Queen Dominant in person. **_Why is she like this? Is it in her genes her DNA or her upbringing?_** It’s the opposite of what I’m used to.

 

I place the dough on the stove and bake the pancakes, while that bakes I cut some fresh pineapple, apple and strawberry’s. I cook them with some cinnamon, brown sugar and raisins until it’s a nice warm stuffing for the pancakes.

 

I turn around and see Cosima sitting at the bar on one of the chairs. She leans on the bar with her head in her hands. She is still wearing her tank top and boxers but this time with a Bordeaux satin robe.  Her dreadlocks down and her glasses off looks so good, just like her makeup less face. She looks amused and a bit exhausted. I freeze and blush and quickly I recover myself and pull out my earbuds of my ears. My knees are feeling week when I see her.

 

 

 

 

“Good morning miss Cormier” you are full of energy this morning she says teasingly

 

“Bonne nuit, I had a goodnight sleep” I stutter… ** _brat…_**

She tries to hide a smile

 

“how is that possible?” she cocks her head “I also had a goodnight sleep after I went back to bed” **_so you do sleep good with someone next to you?_**

 

“are you hungry?”

 

“Hell yes!” she answers with an intense gaze, I’m not so shure if we’re still talking about food.

 

“I made pancakes with fruit stuffing”

 

“that sounds amazing”

 

“I don’t know where your tablemats are though”

 

“don’t worry let me take care of it, while you prepare the plates. In the meantime, do you want me to put on some music so you can continue…uhm…your dancing? **_Is she teasing me? that petit Merde…_**

 

“are you teasing me miss Niehaus?” I ask with a serious face

 

“me? of course not” she says with a smirk “please don’t stop because of me it awesome to look at” **_she is definitely teasing me…_**

 

“fun indeed” I roll my eyes and continue.

A few seconds later she stands next to me and softly thugs one of my curls.

 

“I like your curls” she whispers…

 

“how do you like your pancakes?” I ask.

 

“rolled with the stuffing in it” she smiles.

I turn back around and concentrate on my task. It’s dicycle to be angry at her. Especially when she Is being cheeky. She opens a cabinet and pulls out 2 black tablemats. When I turn around she has placed apple juice and pot fresh mint tea on the bar.

 

“Do you want apple juice or tea?”

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having”

 

“okay I always take both”

 

“and so will I “she smiles and pours us some drinks.

 

I place the plates on the bar and sit down next to her, I scrunch a little.

 

“how much pain do you have?” she asks a bit concerned

I blush. **_Why does she ask these personal questions?_**

 

“If I have to be very honest I can’t compare it so something so I’m sorry.” I snap, gosh I’m getting so irritated… “did you want to show some pity miss Niehaus?” I ask with a sweet voice.

 

I think she is trying to suppress a smile, but I’m not shure.

“no I was just think if we need to continue your training” she answers cheekily… ** _brat_**

 

I feel everything inside me heat up and I feel myself getting wet, images of last night’s love making session are going through my head and I suppress a moan. **_Oh, this is so hot…_**

****

“eat Delphine” I don’t know if I’m capable of eating ** _…more…more…more sex…fucking? yes please…_**

 

“I must say this tastes amazing, you’re a great cook” she smiles genuine.

 

I take a few bites from my pancake, but I taste nothing. _Training?!? **I want to fuck your mouth...is that part of the training?**_

****

“stop biting your lip, please it distracts me. and I know that you’re not wearing anything under my kimono and believe me as much as I like to explore I don’t want to fuck you on my bar. **_The bar hmm…that sounds good...alright Cormier get a grip…_**

****

“what kind of training did you had in mind?”  I ask hesitating, I try to sounds uninterested but my body is reacting the opposite of that.

 

“well because it hurts, I think we need to stay with oral skills” she says without blinking

 

I choke on my apple juice and stare at her with wide eyes and open mouth. She rubs my back softly and hands me a glass of water.

 

“that is if you want to stay” she adds.

 

I try to gain some control of my body and stare at her facial expression but I can’t read her. It’s so frustrating.

 

“Oui I want to stay tonight, if you’re okay with it but I have to work tomorrow”

 

“what time do you have to be at work?”

 

“10 o’clock”

 

“I will make shure you get there on time” **_does she want me to stay?_**

****

“I have to go home tonight; I need clean clothes”

 

“we can buy clothes here”

 

“Non, I don’t have my card with me to buy clothes”

 

Her hands go to my face and slowly she pulls my lip away between teeth.  I was not aware that I was biting on them.

 

“what’s wrong Delphine?”

 

“I need to be home tonight” her facial expression is blank.

 

“fine tonight” finish your breakfast.

 

My mind, thoughts and stomach are upset. I lost my appetite and I stare at the other half of my pancake. I’m not hungry anymore…

 

“please eat Delphine” last night you didn’t eat a lot…

 

“I’m not hungry” I whisper irritated

 

“I just want you to eat”

 

“what is your problem with eating?” she annoys the hell out of me…

 

“I told you, I don’t like wasting food so …eat!” her eyes are dark and cold. ** _Merde what is this about?_**

****

I pick up my fork and finish my food. I need to make shure to place less food on my plate if she is going to act weird about eating. Her facial expression softens. She finishes her plate and takes my empty plate. She cleans everything and turns around when she is finished.

 

“and now…were taking bath” **_a what now?_**

my phone rings and pulls me out of my day dream. It’s **_Krystal…dieu_**

I walk over to the balcony away from her to have some privacy.

 

“Delphine why didn’t you app me last night? **_Oehh she is mad…_**

 

“Je suis desolé, there was a lot going on”

 

“are you okay?”

 

“Oui, I’m fine” **_the best …_**

 

“did you, do it?” **_where is her filter?_**  I roll my eyes when I hear the excitement in her voice.

 

“Krystal I don’t want to talk about this through a phone conversation” **Cosima _is staring at me…_**

 

“omg you did it…I hear it in your voice” **_Merde why is she so telepathic…how is that even possible? She is bluffing and I can’t talk about this_**

 

“Krystal please”

 

“so, how was it? Everything okay with you?” **_what part of non-doesn’t she understand?_**

 

“I told you I’m fine”

 

“was she sweet?”

 

“Krystal Merde please!” I can’t hide my irritation anymore.

 

“Del I want to know everything I swear!” I have been waiting years for this day.

 

“Krys I see you tonight” I hang up… ** _she can be so irritating sometimes…_**

 

This is going to be a long night; she is so tenacious and she wants to know every detail and I can’t tell her everything because of that damn agreement. But she is my best friend so I’m going to tell her the basic will need to put this in the vault that means just between us 2. **_Fair, right?_**

 

“does your family know about your…preferences?

 

“no, it’s not their business” she walks over towards me and places her hand behind my neck and tugs my head down so I’m looking in her eyes.

 

“what did you think about last night?” she asks **_omg she really wants to know…_**

****

“it was incredible” I say seductively, she smiles lightly

 

“I thought the same, there Is a lot I can say about it but it was with you” she caresses my lip with her finger and stares at me. “let’s take a bath” she stands on her toes and kisses me. my heart is breakdancing in my chest and I feel heat rushing between my legs… ** _all that by one kiss…damn…_**

 

The bathroom is red combined with white stones and very modern. Cosima walks over to the bathtub a long square. She throws in some expensive bad oil and a bath bomb. The bath is filled with foam, bubbles and it smells so sweet like expensive powder. She stares with dark eyes and opens her bathrobe and drops it on the ground.

Miss Cormier, she offers me her hand and I take it. I walk towards her and admire her body secretly Her body is so delicious. **_Merde…_**

****

She opens the kimono and slide if of my shoulder and drops it on the ground. “God you’re so beautiful Delphine” I am naked in front of her.

 

“Merci you to” I look at her and I put my hands on her bra.

She gasps and stares at me with dark eyes.

 

“May I?” I ask with a shaky voice. She nods and stares at me.

 

Slowly I pull off her bra and her boxer and I gasp.

 

“Cosima you’re so beautiful” she is shaved everywhere; her body is so muscular and her skin oh god. Her pleasure piercings, I notice they are gold was too dark to see everything last night… ** _Uhh I love it, maybe I need to get me a few…maybe…_**

 

She has tattoo’s over her arm that lead towards her collarbone and her back. It’s like a DNA pattern In some kind of image with a deep meaning. A make a mental note to ask her one day what they mean. 

 

“Get in the tub Delphine” she whispers against my lips.

 

I get in the tub and the water is so satisfying and warm, and it smells amazing. Cosima gets into the tub and sits facing me.

 

“You really need to stop biting on you lip, if you do that I really want to take you and I can’t do that because you’re in pain”

 

I gasp and immediately I release my lips.  She stares at me trying to control her breathing. **_Merde I didn’t know I had such an effect on her…and I feel good about it…_**

I am naked and I know she is staring and I feel shy, I avoid her gaze and stare at the water.

 

“hey, hey Delphine, babe you’re a beautiful woman in every way please don’t feel ashamed, there is nothing to be ashamed for and I enjoy watching you”  

she lifts my head up and pecks my lip softly. Her eyes are soft. She is so close if I would reach out I would be able to touch her.

 

“come here”

she pulls me slowly against her until my back is against her front. And I rest my head against her shoulder. She wraps her arms around my waist and place her face in the crook of my neck and inhales. “you smell so good Delphine, if I could get high I would”

I shiver… ** _omg I am naked in the bathtub with Cosima Niehaus and she is holding me, and she is naked…_**

 

If someone would have told me yesterday that I was going to do this, I would have laughed and never believed it. She pours a bit of cacao soap on her hand and starts to massage the soap over my whole body.  And it feels so satisfying. I moan, ugh it’s so good to have her hands on my body.

 

“you like that babe?” **_every time she calls me that, I feel a shock of satisfying electricity rushing though my body…_**

 

“hmm Oui” she continues massaging my whole body.

 

I am so happy Krystal forced me to shave. Her hands wander to my breast and my breath hitches the moment she takes them in her hands and softly squeezes in them. My nipples are very sensitive, after the workout from last night, I’m surprised they are still attached to my body.

 

Slowly her hands go down…down…I feel her wetness against my back and turns me on that she feels that way because of me. she stops and places her hands on my waist and caresses my belly. I’m panting trying to catch my breath because dieu this is so hot.

 I rest my hands on her muscular legs. She pours a little more soap on her hands and massage me between my legs. It feels heavenly and I buck my hips lightly against her hand. I throw my head back and lean against her shoulder and moan. **_Ughh I’m so ready…again…_**

 

“Do you feel it babe, do you feel it for me?” she whispers and bites my ear softly.

 She spread my legs slowly so she can enter me … ** _there…_**

**“** ugh…please cherie” I try to move my leg to get some release, ugh I’m so turned on…

 

“I think you’re more than clean now, maybe I need to stop” she whispers. **_What? Non! Non! don’t do that to me!_** my breathing is out of control.

 

“why did you stop? “I pant

 

“because I have different plans for you Delphine” **_what? Merde…but…I…was…this is not fair!_**

 

“turn around, I need to be washed to” she says softly

 

When I turn around I see she has her hand on her clit piercing and I gasp. **_Why does it look so hot?_**

 

“I want you to explore and know my favorite and special part of my body, maybe become best friends with it, I am attached to it” **_omg she is so wet and her golden clit piercing is like an invitation…_**

 

She wants me to pleasure her, I want to taste her like she did with me… **_take control and do it Delphine…_**

I take the soup and pour some on my hands while do the same thing to her. I stare at her while I massage her breast and play with her nipple piercings. She pants and moans. **_Good, enjoy me Niehaus…enjoy me…_**

I bit my lip while I stare at her, knowing exactly what that does to her. Her eyes are dark with arousal and become bigger when I lick my lips. Slowly I slid my fingers down to her slick folds and tease her. She closes her eyes and place her hands over mine.

She stares in my eyes. “what do you want to do?” **_I want to show you the stars, I want you to lose control…I want to taste you Cosima Niehaus…_**

 

“I…want…to…taste you” her eyes are huge and she stares at me in shock…

 

“wow babe, you shure?” **_hell yes!_**

****

**_“_** Oui I am, please sit up and lean against the wall” I say strict. She pants and does what I say.

 

Slowly I sit up on niece and place myself between her legs, I kiss her neck while tease her sex.

 

“ugh…fuck don’t stop” she has her hand on my shoulder and her eyes are closed and she is shivering. **_Because of me, I high five myself mentally._**

 

Omg I can do this; I am fucking her with my mouth

“fuck babe that feels so good” slowly I tug her clit piercing with my teeth and her hips are bucking out of control.

 

“ugh don’t stop…don’t stop, how hard can you go?” I suck harder and she yelps and almost slide back in the bathtub. **_Dieu, I am talented and it makes me feel so good doing this to her…and hmm she tastes good._**

****

“cherie, you taste so good, come for me cherie”

this is my own drugs _Cosima-Niehaus-flavor._ I suck harder and move my tongue in and out in a steady rhythm. I never knew that pleasuring someone could be so exciting and sweet.

 

 

“ugh fuck…Delphine I’m going to come in your mouth if you don’t want that pull back “she warns, her hips are bucking again. Her eyes are wide open and we stare at each other with passion. **_Dieu…_**

Her hands are gripping my head and I know I want this and can do this. In a moment of bravery, I curl my fingers against her g-spot while I suck on her clit piercing and she breaks. She let out a long moan and I feel a warm liquid entering my mouth. I keep going until her whole body stops shivering and take in every pleasure with it. ** _Dieu, she tastes good._**

I saw her coming for _me_ in the bathtub. I lean back and look at her. I smile satisfied. She is still trying to catch her breath. She opens her eyes and smiles lightly.

“don’t you tend to throw up? she asks surprised “Fuck Delphine…that was…amazing… totally unexpected” she cocks her head a little. “you are full of surprises miss Cormier” I smile and bit my lip.

 

“did you ever do something like that?”

 

“non-can’t say that I have” I feel so proud of myself.

 

“wow, awesome” she seems relieved. “another accomplishment miss Cormier, you’re a goddess!”

I smile, dieu I am so proud of myself she enjoyed it.

 

“let’s go to bed, I ow you an orgasm” **_another one?...dieu I can’t handle that!_**

****

she climbs out of bed and checks me out once more before pulling me out. She wraps a towel around her waist covering my favorite part of her body and wraps one around me. were both naked from the waist up. her golden nipple piercings are so awesome through her perfect round breast.

 

She pulls me flush against her and kiss me passionately. She explores my mouth with her tongue and her piercings turns me on more. I get the feeling she is thanking me through the kiss for my 1st time giving head. **_Wow…I must do this more often…_**

She pulls back and place her hands on both sides of my face and stares at me. she looks a bit lost.

 

“please…say yes” she whispers lovely

I frown confused, I don’t get it?

 

“to what?”

 

“our agreement, that you’re mine and I’m yours. Please Delphine” she begs me softly. She kisses me again tender and full of passion and _…love?_ She steps back and looks at me. she takes my hand a lead me back to the bedroom. I fill a bit dizzy and follow her. I am shocked. **_She really wants this..._**

 

“good girl” she says breathless while she caresses my cheek. She goes into her closet and takes a Bordeaux scar with gold pattern. Hold your hands out in front of you against each other she orders. **_Omg what’s happening?_**

I do as I’m told and she ties the scarf around my wrists. **_what now?_**

 

My heart is beating in my throat. “you look so good with your curls wild.”  She hovers over me and ties the scarf at the headboard, I am fully at her mercy. She removes our towels but I can’t stop look in her eyes. I see passion, fire and adoration in her eyes.

 

“ugh…Delphine what shall I do with you?” she whispers “don’t move your hands all right?” she stares at me.

 

“I won’t move my hands” I am speechless…

 

“good girl “she smiles and licks her lips.

 

She brushes her lips against mine and kisses me softly and pulls back. “I’m going to kiss you everywhere miss Cormier” she says softly. ** _Is that a promise?_**

 She lifts my head a little and starts kissing down my throat, I’m so sensitive and my body feels electrified everywhere. And I and I’m so wet. I moan and shiver underneath her.

I want to touch her; I move my hands ad because I’m tied up I only touch a few dreadlocks. She stops kissing me and looks at me while she shakes her head.

 

“don’t move your hands or I’m going to start over” she scolds. **_Why is she teasing me like this?_**

 

“I…I want to touch you” I beg

 

“don’t you dare move your hands” she says with a powerful voice. **_Merde…she is serious…_**

 

She lifts my head again and start kissing my neck again just like she did before. Ughh this is so frustrating. Her hands are caressing my breasts while her lips wander to my collarbone. She sucks and bites lightly. She kisses the swell of my breast and my sternum. She bites by breast lightly enough to work me up more. My hips buck lightly. I try to focus on not moving my hands.

 

“try to lay still babe” she warns.

 

Her breath is warm against my skin. She kisses down my belly and dips her tongue in my belly button. My back arches a little.

 

“hmm you’re so sweet miss Cormier” she bites softly at the top of my heat above my clit. Suddenly she sits up and spreads my legs. **_Fuck…Merde…_**

She kisses my feet, calves, knees my thighs. I have the feeling I’m going to explode.

“ugh please cherie” I beg, I can’t hold it any longer.

 

“patience babe” she sighs

 

She continues her journey and kisses my thighs, higher…higher… I know what’s she is about to do and a part of me wants to push her away. I’m almost 100% shure she is going to kiss me there. **_Is she trying to kill me?_** I squirm under her and she stops until I gain a little control of my body… ** _petit Merde._**

****

“do you have any idea how good you smell babe?”  while she keeps staring at me she pulls her face in my heat and inhales. My whole body is turning read of shame. **_What the hell is she doing?..._**

I close my eyes immediately and I feel weak. I can’t look at this it’s so uncomfortable.

She blows cool air over my heat. **_Dear god…_**

 

“oh…please cherie” **_I can’t hold it anymore…release me…_**

 

“hmm I like it when you beg Delphine…” 

I moan and squirm under her, it’s too much I feel like I’m going to explode and die of pleasure.

 

“you deserve to be rewarded after what you did to me in the shower” my body is out of control and I’m losing my mind.

 

Slowly her tongue starts to lick and suck my clit and she hold my legs over her shoulders so I won’t crush her head.

 

“ugh...Oui” I yelp, my whole body is shivering, electricity shocks through my whole body. She keeps teasing me. she sucks and pulls back. She enters me with 2 fingers. And I hear her moan.

 

“ugh baby, I like it when you get soaking wet because of me”

She trusts inside me in slow and fasts strokes. Driving me crazy.

I groan… ** _it’s too much…_** my body is begging for a release and I can’t hold it anymore.

 

I let go and my whole-body breaks, shiver, squirm and tremble. and I let out a long wordless cry. **_Oh…dieu…_**  I ‘ve reached the top of the world omg this is crazy.

I pant and suddenly I hear the sound of something being strapped-on.

And slowly she enters me with a strap-on and starts trusting in me. **_oh, god…_**

 

“how does that feel?” she sighs…

 

“good, incredible” I pant.

 

And she starts to trust faster, hard. **_This is fucking…wow…_**

She keeps trusting in me until I’m at the edge again.

 

“Come for me baby, come for daddy” her voice is demanding and warm against my ear. And I explode a second time, while she keeps trusting inside me hard. The clapping sounds every time she pumps inside me is overwhelming.

 

“holy watershed” she whispers. And she pumps one last time and groans while she explodes inside me. she collapses on top of me panting. I lay my tied hands around her neck and hold her as much as I can. And in that moment, I realize that I would do anything for this women. I am hers, and she is mine. What she did to me and showed me is unbelievable and so beautiful. It’s more than I could ever expect. And I want to explore further, a lot further. **_Oh, what shall I do?..._**

She leans on her elbows and look at me with her hazel brown eyes.

 

“do you see how good we fit together? If we give ourselves to each other it would be much better, believe me Delphine I can take you places you never heard off” she brushes our noses together and rest her forehead against mine.

 

I look at her speechless, I’m still trying to find my voice and gain some control of my whole body because I think she sexed my brains out.

Suddenly we realize voices in the hallway. It takes me a few seconds to realize what I hear.

 

**_“If she is still in bed maybe she is sick, she is never in bed around this time. Cosima is always busy and she never sleeps this long”_ **

****

**_“Miss Niehaus, please”_ **

****

**_“Jason you can’t keep me away from my daughter”_ **

****

**_“Miss Niehaus…she is not alone”_ **

****

**_“how do you mean she is not alone?”_ **

****

**_“there is someone with her”_ **

****

**_“oh.”_ **

****

 Even I hear the disbelieve in her voice.

 

Cosima blinks her eyes and stares at me with horror…

 

“Fuck…that’s my mom!” …

 

**_Oh…Merde… didn’t saw that coming…_ **

 

 

Suddenly she pulls back and I shiver still with pleasure in my body. Quickly she unstraps and gets off the bed.

 

“Come on we need to fresh up and get dressed- that is if you want to meet my mom”. She smirks and walks over to the bathroom. **_Omg her mom…_**

****

“uh Cosima, can you release me?”

 

“oh shit I’m sorry “

 

Quickly she walks over to me and unties me. she places a soft kiss on my lips and pulls back.

 

“Cosima I don’t have any clean clothes over here” **_Merde…what a timing…_**

****

“Don’t worry I think you’ll fit a few of my clothes” she winks and leads me to the shower.

 

After we got showered and she got dressed without fooling around she takes my hand looks me in the eye.

 

“Delphine, I really want you to meet my mom it will be okay I promise I’ll head over to greet her and when you’re done just join us in the Livingroom. Just pick some clothes out of my closet”

 

She kisses me and walks towards the Livingroom. **_Dieu, she is beautiful._**

****

I pick up my clothes from last night and I feel relieved that they survived our wild and passionate night. **_What a night…_**

 

 I walk over to her drawer and take out some black/red striped boxer shorts. I enter her _walk-in- closet_ and pick out an outfit that would fit me. I pick out black skinny jeans and one of her Bordeaux kimono’s. she is so short; her jeans are like Capri trouser on my long legs. Luckily her kimonos are long and slightly oversized.

 

**_Oh, dieu…Cosima’s mother…_ **

I didn’t expect this. Maybe if get to know her it would be an extra piece to the puzzle of Cosima’s life.  Maybe I would understand what makes Cosima the way she is. Suddenly I really have the urge to get to know her.

 

I enter the bathroom again and try to maintain my curls, after making love for hours they are all over the place. I search for some hair oil and blow dryer and try to fix my hair. After that I put on some mascara and eyeliner.

Maybe I need to take Cosima up on her offer for buying me clothes I think. **_Vous prostituez (_** you whore) **_…gosh I need to stop thinking like that…_**

 

When I’m satisfied with my mirror image I leave the bathroom. This must do it…

I walk out of the room and enter the Livingroom. **_Merde I am so nervous…_**

****

“There she is”

Cosima stands up and her facial expression is warm and appreciative. The women next to her with dark brown hair turns around and smiles at me. she also stands up. she is fashionable clothed in dark leather leggings, a long champagne satin blouse that reaches her calves and black Louboutin heels. She looks good, elegant and beautiful and inside I’m burning because I have the feeling I look ridiculous.

 

“Mom this is Delphine Cormier” “Delphine this is Siobhan Sadler- Niehaus”

 

“Nice to meet you Delphine” she says with a genuine smile. And if I am not mistaken I hear adoration and surprise in her tone, her green hazel eyes have a warm feeling. **_Hmm she might actually like me…_**

****

“Bonjour Dr Sadler- Niehaus” I say while I shake her hand and smile back.

 

“Please just call me Siobhan, and French I like that” she smiles and Cosima cocks her head.

 

“Most of the time I am Dr Sadler and miss Niehaus is my grandmother” she winks… ** _now I understand why Cosima is so cheeky._** “How did you guys meet?” she asks Cosima, unable to hide her curiosity.

 

“Delphine interviewed me for a university magazine, because I’m hosting a there graduation- ceremony” **_Shit totally forgot she would be there_** …

 

 

 

“You graduate this week?” Siobhan asks.

 

“Oui, that’s right”

 

My phone is ringing. **_Dieu that must be Krystal…_**

****

“Please excuse me “My phone is in the kitchen; I walk over it and pick up without looking at the caller-id.

 

“Krystal?”

 

“No, Delphine” **_Merde! it’s Paul…and he sounds desperate…_**

“Del where are you? I have been trying to call you several times I really need to see you, I want to apologize for my behavior Friday. Why didn’t you call back?” **_so many questions…_**

****

**“** Paul, listen now is not a good time” I glance over at Cosima who is observing me attentively with a blank face.

 

I turn my back to her and try to finish the conversation.

 

“Where are you? Krystal doesn’t tell me anything” he says annoyed.

 

“I am in San Francisco”

 

“S…San Francisco? What are you doing there? Are you with her?”

 

“Paul I’ll call you back, I can’t talk with you now” I hang up and walk back to Cosima and her mother. Siobhan is talking with Cosima.

 

“And Tony called and said that you where there- I haven’t see you in 3 weeks’ darling”

 

“Is that right? Tony did that “Cosima answers while she stares at me… ** _it’s so difficult to read her sometimes…_**

 

“I thought that maybe we could have some lunch together, but I see you have other plans and I don’t want to mess up your plans” She takes her trench coat and turns back to Cosima and kiss her forehead. She is not touching her.

 

“I have to bring Delphine back to Los Angeles”

 

“of course darling I understand; Delphine It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again” We shake hands and she smiles.

 

Jason appears… ** _from where?_**

 

“Miss Niehaus?” he asks

 

“Thank you Jason” he accompanies her back to the car. **_Was Jason here the whole time? How long has he been here? Where was he?_**

Cosima is looking at me with a blank face. **_Merde she is going to ask about Paul…_**

**“** So the photographer called?” **_Merde…_**

****

“Oui”

 

“What did he want?”

 

“He wanted to apologize, for his behavior Friday” Cosima squeezes her eyes a little…

 

“hmm I understand” **_Wow that was easy…_**

 

Jason appears. “Miss Niehaus there is a problem with the prototype”

 

Cosima nods. “Is Darwin Dude back at the station?”

 

“Yes miss Niehaus”

Jason smiles at me and walks away.

 

“Does he live here? Jason”

 

“Yes” she says shortly… **_geez what’s her problem…_**

 

Cosima walks over to the kitchen and takes her phone. I’m assuming she is checking here e-mail. Her mouth is in a thin line and she dials a number.

 

“Francis, what’s going on?” she says shortly. 

 

She is listening to the person on the other line while she is staring at me. I am standing in the middle of this big ass Livingroom not knowing what to do with myself. I feel very uncomfortable.

 

“No I don’t want to risk anything Francis, just cancel it just find another person that can do the job…Uhu…Uhu…Fine” She hangs up, the warm feeling that was in her eyes is no were to be found. She looks threatening and after a quick glance at me she walks to her office. After a few minutes, she comes back.

 

“This is the contract, just read it do whatever you got to do and will discuss it next weekend. I would advise you to do some research, so you have an idea what’s it all about, that is if you say yes of course. Which I really hope is going to be your answer” She says softly…

 

“Uhh research?”

 

“believe you would be overwhelmed about you can find online these days”

 

Online? I have a laptop that’s barely working because I never save enough to buy one or have the time for it. Not that I don’t have money, I just like to spend it on other things like clothes and girly stuff.

 

“what’s wrong?” She asks, while she cocks her head.

 

“well my computer is not that great I usually use the computers at school, maybe I can use Krystal’s laptop”

 

“well I’m shure you…uhm… can borrow one, please pack your things were driving back to Los Angeles”

 

“okay, but I have to make a quick call” I murmur, I just wanted to her Krystal’s voice…

 

“The photographer?” Her eyes are full of anger **_she really doesn’t like him…_**

 

“Non” I look at her curiously…

 

“I don’t like sharing miss Cormier, please remember that” Her calm and cold tone sounds like a warning. And with a long deadly stare she walks back to her bedroom.

 

For god sake, I just wanted to call Krystal. I want to follow her but her change in behavior holds me back. What happened to that sweet, possessive, and calm woman that made love to me 45 minutes ago?

 

After a few minutes Cosima enters the Livingroom again, dressed in some tailored fitted harem pants, and an oversized blouse. She has her hear in a knot and her cat eye glasses on with her signature winked mascara. Both her hands are full with gold rings.

 

“Are you ready?” she asks

 

“Oui” I feel so uncomfortable…again…

 

She is acting distant and her kind and relaxed personality is back. She has a leather purse with her. What is she going to do with that? Maybe she is staying in Los Angeles. Suddenly I think about the diploma ceremony. Oh, yeah…she is hosting it. In the clothes, she is wearing she doesn’t look like a multi-millionaire, or whatever. She looks like the girl next door that’s being naughty right now or a short catwalk model. I wish I had some of her confidence. She is so calm and in control. I think back at her outburst over Paul.

 

Jason is walking in the background.

 

“Jason tomorrow” She says, Jason nods.

 

“Yes miss Niehaus, which car do you want today?”

She looks at me and cocks her head.

 

“The Range Rover”

 

“have a safe trip miss Niehaus, miss Cormier” Jason smiles lightly at me and it looks like I see a hint of pity in his eyes.

 

Maybe he thinks I’m a new victim that has fallen for the sexual preferences of miss Niehaus. **_Not yet._** Maybe Cosima is not the only with these sexual preferences maybe a lot of people do this stuff or worse. I can’t compare it to something and I can’t ask Krystal who would go nuts if she heard about this. This something I have to discuss with Cosima. It makes sense that I must talk to someone- and I can’t talk very openly with someone about this subject. But how can I talk with her when I can’t read her and her behavior changes every time.

 

Jason opens the door for us and press the lift button and leaves.

 

“what’s wrong Delphine?” **_how does she knows that I’m fighting with something inside me…_** “stop biting your lip you know what that does to me or I will fuck you right here in this elevator, and I don’t care if someone enters” **_Oehh naughty girl…_**

****

I blush but I see a hint of a smile, it looks like she is in a better mood. _**For now,…**_

 

“Cosima I’m struggling with something”

 

“Oh, really?” she turns towards me

 

The elevator arrives and we enter, she press  the ‘C’ button and the door closes.

 

“Well…uhm” **_Merde how do I start? I really need to talk with Krystal…_**

“Cosima I have so many questions about sex and you are too much involved, and I you want me to do all those things, how do I know…you know…I can’t compare it to anything” I say carefully

 

“Just talk to her okay if you must, just make shure she doesn’t say anything to Tony” she says irritated. She starts to piss me off Krystal is not like that.

 

“she would never do such a thing and if she would tell me anything about Tony I would never tell you either”

 

“the difference is I don’t want to know anything about his sex-life, Tony is a curios jerk! Just tell her about what we have already done” she says dryly.

 

“Oui, okay”

 

“Krystal would hang me by my dreadlocks if she knows what I want to do with you” she says softly… ** _omg what does she wants to do…I’m not shure if I was supposed to hear that…_**

****

“don’t worry” the thought of Krystal hanging Cosima by her dreadlocks is not something I want to think about.

 

She smiles and shakes her head.

 

“the faster you say yes the more you’ll enjoy it then we can stop this nonsense” she murmurs

 

“stop what nonsense?”

 

“you challenging me” she stands on her tip toes and kisses me. The elevator doors slide open and she takes my hand and lead me towards the underground parking garage. **_Me challenging her…how? why?_**

 

Next to the elevator is a silver-grey Range Rover the high edition. The car doors open from the front.

 

“nice car “I say dryly… ** _show off…_**

 

“I know” She smiles at me, and for a moment I recognize the sweet and innocent girl…. My heart melts, she is so excited. **_Girls and their gadgets…_** I roll my eyes and smile at her. She opens the door for me, and wow the car is high. I almost have to climb in it and I have long legs. She walks around the car and climbs in it. I am surprised that with her short statue she can reach the peddles. **_How does she do it?_**

****

She places her purse in the backseat and connect her phone with the car-Bluetooth. Immediately were surrounded by Sia.

 

“Everyone loves Sia” She smiles and drives out of the garage. The moment we drive out of the gate the warm sun welcomes me.

 

She has the windows down and for a moment I have the feeling that people are staring at us, and the paranoid part of me thinks that they are looking at me because they know what I have been up to for the past 16 hours. But then I realize it’s because of the car. Cosima doesn’t seem to notice anything and is lost in her own thoughts.

 

The traffic is not so busy and before we know it were on the highway. The warm wind is surrounding us and it feels amazing on my skin. Sia is singing about the greatest, how funny. I think about last night and I feel myself blushing. Cosima looks at me but I can’t see her eyes because of her mirrored glasses. She places her hand on my thigh and squeezes lightly.  And I feel myself burning down there.

 

“Are you hungry? “she asks

**_Not for food…_ **

 

“Non-not really” her mouth is back in that thin line… ** _she really has a problem when it comes to food…_**

****

“You have to eat Delphine; I know a good place in Los Angeles will stop there before we continue “she says… ** _well I got no say about food I see…_**

****

She squeezes my thigh again and place her hand back on the steering wheel. She presses harder on the gas pedal and I get pressed back in the chair. This…car…is…big…high and fast!

 

The restaurant is small vintage and intimate. There are a lot of chesterfield couches and chairs and wooden tables.  _La Belle_ is the name of the restaurant.

 

“I haven’t been her in a long time, they don’t have a menu they serve whatever u ask for and everything is vegan” she says

 

The waitress come to our table to get our order. She starts blushing when she sees Cosima, she doesn’t make eye contact and hides behind her long brown hair. She likes her! **_I’m not the only one!_**

 

“can I have 2 glasses of pine-apple, a bowl of fresh 8 fruit and some vegan Shoarma”

The waitress nods and walks away, still blushing.

 

“My mother liked you” she says dryly

 

“Really?” her words make me blush

 

“Of course, she always knew I was different and played for the other team” my mouth is slightly agape and I remember asking her that question… ** _so embarrassing…_**

 

“how did she knew you were playing for the other team?”

 

“because It never worked out with guys and I told her a few years ago that I play for the other team and on top of that I never introduced her to someone” 

 

“O... not even one of the 6?” she smiles

 

“You remembered that? No not even one of the 6”

 

“oh…” **_I must be special…_**

 

“you know Delphine, believe it or not this weekend was very different for me too” she says calm

 

“Really?”

 

“well I never slept with someone, and made love in my bed, I never flew with a girl in my ‘Darwin Dude’, and never introduced a girl to my mother. What are you doing to me?” her hazel eyes are burning and I feel breathless.

 

The waitress returns with our drinks, and immediately I take a sip. Is she starting to open up to me or is she just saying it out of the blue…?

 

“I really enjoyed this weekend” I say softly, she squeezes her eyes…

 

“please stop biting your lip, and I enjoyed it to”

 

“what is vanilla sex?” I ask to distract myself from her intense, burning sexy gaze. She smiles

 

“You know just making love and stuff Delphine, without all the extra’s”

 

“oh, it felt to me more like apple pie sex miss Niehaus, but what do I know about it”

 

The waitress brings our food and we both stare it looks a bit different than normal Shoarma.

 

“Enjoy your meal” and the waitress turns around and walks back into the kitchen. I don’t think the waitress liked it that Cosima was ignoring her. **_Good for her…_**

 

We both taste a little of the food and almost faint, Oehh that tastes good. We both look relieved. I giggle and she cocks her head.

 

“I love that sounds” she says softly

 

“why did you never made love? Have you always been into what you’re doing?” I ask curiously

 

“yeah something like that” she sounds careful. It seems like she is fighting something inside of her and after a few seconds she looks at me. “one of my mother’s friends seduced me when I was 16”

 

“oh” **_omg that’s young…_**

****

“she had a few special preferences, I have been her submissive one for 7 years” she shakes her head.

 

“oh…” I am speechless and my brain activity is 0%... in shock by this confession…

 

“so believe I know about this stuff Delphine” her eyes are shining with understanding

 

I look at her unable to say anything, even my thoughts are silent.

 

“I never had an introduction love making session like I did for you”

 

“so you never had a girlfriend when you were in college?”

 

“no” she shakes her head…

 

The waitress interrupts us and takes our empty plates with her.

 

“why not? “I continue, she smiles at me.

 

“do you really want to know?”

 

“Oui”

 

“I didn’t want anyone because she was everything I wanted and needed, besides she would have beaten me” she smiles a bit hesitated by the thought of that memory

 ** _This is too much, and it’s kind of awkward…_** but I want to know more…

 

“so she was a friend of your mother, what was her age?”

 

“old enough to know better”

 

“do you still see her?” ** _you better not…_**

****

“yes…”

 

“do you uhm…still?”

 

“no, she is just good friend” she shakes her head and smiles carefully.

 

“oh, does your mother knows about it?

 

She stares at me with a _what-the-fuck-do-you-think-look._

“of course not Delphine”

 

The waitress comes back with our fruit bowl, but I’m not hungry anymore. What an revelation _Cosima the submissive one_ … _Putain Merde…_

All those revelations it’s a lot to think about. And I need time to process this, when I’m alone and not being distracted by her company.

**_She knows how it is to be one…_ **

 

“but was it all the time?” I am confused

 

“yeah, but I was not always with her, it was complicated. I was still in school. Please eat your food Delphine”

 

“I’m not hungry Cosima” **_I am in shock by your big confession…_**

****

Her facial expression turns irritated. “Delphine eat” she says very quietly

 

I look at her. This woman has been sexually abused and her tone is threatening.

 

“just give me a few minutes” I whisper. She squeezes her eyes

 

“okay” she continues eating.

 

So, it’s going to be like this when I say yes to her? She orders me to do something and I do it. Do I really want that? I pick up my fork and continue eating. **_What you want is to be hers and her to be yours..._**

****

“so is this how our so-called relationship is going to be? That you order me to do something” I can’t gain the courage to look at her.

 

“yes” she softly

 

“I understand…”

 

“believe me you’re going to want me to do it” she adds with a soft voice. **_I’m still debating myself over that part…_**

****

“it’s big step” I whisper

 

“that’s right” she closes her eyes for a few seconds and when she opens them she looks serious.

“Delphine you have to follow your feelings, just do some research and read the contract, I will take my time and discuss everything with you if that’s what you want. I will be in Los Angeles until Friday.

“Just call me Delphine maybe we can have dinner on Wednesday night maybe, I really want this to be something and become something bigger. I never wanted something more, I want it to work out” her hazel eyes are staring at me and I only see honesty in them.

 

I still don’t get it, why me? why not one of the 6? Oh no am I a number? Number 7?

 

“what happened to the 6th person? “ she looks at me with eyes wide open a bit taken back by the question. She shakes her head.

 

“a lot of different things, she was not the right person we didn’t have a connection”

 

“do you think I’m the right person, do you think we have a connection?

 

“yes, you are the 1st and only person that makes me want to be in a serious relationship even if it’s on in slow pace.

 

“so you’re not seeing her anymore?”

 

“No Delphine I’m not”

 

I place my fork back on the plate and stop eating. I can’t continue anymore I lost all my appetite.

 

“is that everything you’re going to eat?

“Oui”

 

She stares at me but says nothing. My mind is going crazy because off all the revelations and confessions I just heard. I watch her finishing her food, she eats like a lion how does one small person fit everything in that body?

 

The memory of her in underwear and a bathrobe crosses my mind. I am immediately distracted. And I feel myself getting turned on. She looks at me and I feel myself blushing.

 

“I would give anything to know what you’re thinking right now, maybe I can guess” she whispers…

 

“I am happy that you’re not able to read my thoughts”

 

“well not your thoughts, but your body…Delphine, I had the honor to get to know her yesterday” her voice is seductively. It’s weird that she can change moods so quickly.

 

She waves at the waitress and asks for the bill. When she paid it, and left a tip, she takes my hand and helps me standing. She stands on her tip toes and kisses me when she pulls away she stares at the waitress with a cheeky facial expression. The waitress face turns red and she turns around.

**_Take that jealous La pute (_ ** _Bitch)… **she is going to be mine…is she?**_

 

She leads me back to the car and we continue our car ride to my apartment.

 

After 1 hour of driving she parks in front of my apartment around 17.30. the lights are on that means Krystal is at home. Maybe she is packing while Tony is still there. She shuts the engine off and turns around facing me.

 

“do you want to come inside?  Trying to spend some more time with her, I don’t want her to go.

 

“no I have to work” she says simply

 

I look at my hands and suddenly I feel myself getting a bit emotional. She is leaving. She takes my hands and holds them while she leans in and kiss me. after a few minutes of kissing she licks my lips to get access to my mouth. I open my mouth and I feel the cool metal of her tongue piercing exploring my mouth. After a few minutes of kissing she pulls back slowly and places a sweet kiss in my neck and on my hands. I feel myself getting warm inside.

 

“Thank you for spending this weekend with me Delphine, it was amazing!  Let me pick you up Wednesday, I’ll come pick you up from work, or wherever you want” she says softly

 

“Oui Wednesday” I whisper

 

She kisses me one last time and releases my hands. She steps out of the car and opens my door. I feel tears coming up. omg what’s wrong with me? she is not allowed to see me like this. I blink the tears away and put a smile on my face. I walk towards the apartment and I realize I have to face Krystal. **_I’m so not ready for this…_**

****

When I’m halfway I turn around and look at her.

 

“O…I am wearing your underwear btw” I smile at her and pull the waistband of the underwear so she can see it.

 

Her mouth drops open shocked. What an awesome reaction. I feel amazing and I enter the house without looking back.

 

A part of me wants to dance and jump around the whole house because I feel happy.

 

Krystal is in the Livingroom and packs some of her books in boxes.

 

“Del, you’re back, where is Cosima? How are you?” her voice is concerned and curios.

She walks towards me and analyzes my face before I can hug her.

 

**_Shit…Krystal is going to interrogate me…and I have a contract with me…_ **

****

“so how was it Del? I was thinking about you all the time…okay only when Tony was gone” she smiles naughty…

 

I smile at her curiously and her being concerned about me and suddenly I feel shy and blush.

 

“it was intimate, everything I think”

 

I must give her some type of information or she will continue asking questions.

 

“You think?”

 

“Oui, I can’t compare it to something” I say apologetic

 

“did she make you come?” **_always straight to the point…omg…_**

 

“for god sake, Oui” I answer irritated.

 

Krystal’s pulls me towards the couch and we sit down. She takes my hands and looks at me in disbelief.

 

“that’s good Delphine, I mean wow it was your first time and Cosima really knows what she is doing if your glowing like this” **_if only you knew Krystal…_**

****

“my first time was awful” she continues

 

“oh?”

 

“Yess Donnie Hendrix, college he was very clumsy, but a popular dancing jerk. I wasn’t ready we were both drunk and it just happened you the typical teenage story after prom. Iewll it ook me months before I tried it again but with someone different. I was too young, believe me you did good by waiting until you was ready”

 

“Krystal that sounds horrible”

 

“yeah I know, it took almost a year before I got my 1st orgasm and I got that from a girl it was a thing we did for a few months but we decided to quit. And after that I only dated guys”

 

“you did it with a girl?”

 

“yeah just experimenting and having fun, I was young just trying stuff but I’m strictly dickly”

 

“wow never knew that”

 

“well I’m happy that you got someone who knows what she was doing,” she winks at me.

 

“Oui me too”

 

“when do you see her?”

 

“Wednesday, she is taking me out for dinner”

 

“so you still like her?”

 

“Oui, but I’m not so shure for the future”

 

“why?”

 

“because she is a bit complicated Krystal, you know work and stuff, she has a totally different life then mine” **_good excuse and believable, good work Cormier it much better then telling her about the Bordeaux pleasure room and her making me her submissive one…_**

****

“Del please don’t break up about money or something, Tony told me that Cosima never dates somebody but is alone most of the time”

 

“he said that?” my voices sound higher… ** _too high Delphine…_**

 

A lot of thoughts are going through my mind, the contract, our love making session, meeting her mother the fact that I need to research about the contract. **_Merde…_**

 

“Del what’s wrong?”

 

“I was just thinking about something Cosima said”

 

“you look different” Krystal says with genuine love

 

“I feel different, just a bit sore” I confess

 

“Sore?”

 

“Just a little”

 

“don’t worry I had the same, with women it’s different and it’s more intensive then with men sometimes. Women can go all night sometimes lions” we both laugh and the tensions in the room leaves the air.

 

“are you sore Krys?”

 

“yeah I think I trained to hard” I giggle…I really don’t know if they can still call this training…

 

“Tell me about Tony you’re ‘ _personal trainer’_ “

 

Krystal blushes and looks at me… ** _oh dieu ‘Krystal Mary Goderitch’ is changing into ‘Delphine Chiot Cormier’…_** She stares at me with a dreamy gaze, I’ve never seen her reacting like this about someone. **_Where is Krystal and what happened to her?_**

 

“oh Delphine, he…he is everything…and when we are ‘ _working out´_ it’s amazing and I can’t get enough” wow she got it good…she is smiling like an idiot.

 

“when do you see him?”

 

“Saturday, he is going to help us move” she jumps of the couch and starts dancing.

 

how nice of him a change to get to know him better and maybe his mysterious sister…

 

“what did you do last night?”  she stares at me with an _are-you-kidding-me-look…_

****

“probably something like you did last night, but we ate first. Are you shure you’re okay Delphine you look exhausted”

 

“Oui I am, Cosima is very intense”

 

“yeah I saw by the looks of it, but was she gentle and sweet?”

 

“Oui she was, I am very hungry shall I put something together?”

 

She nods and continues packing.

 

“what do you want to do with those expensive movies Del?”

 

“I’ll give them back”

 

“Really?”

 

“it’s to expensive Krystal I can’t except that especially now” I smile at her

 

“I understand, that reminds 2 letter came for you in the mail ad Paul has been calling every hour he sounds desperate”

 

“I’ll call him later” if I tell Krystal about the situation with Paul she will kill him.

 

I take the letters from the table and open them.

“hey I have 2 job interviews next week in San Francisco”

 

“Really? Which companies.”

 

“the Dyad institute and the Neolution institute”

 

“Both? Del I told you you’re grades were amazing”

 

Krystal already found a spot at ‘The San Francisco Institute’. Her mother knew someone that worked there.

 

“what does Tony thinks about you leaving?”

 

“he is sad but he understands I can’t decline 3 weeks Dubai and my mom thinks this is the last real family vacation before Joel and I start paying jobs, and besides when I am back I can see him because he also lives in San Francisco, but 3 weeks no work-out how will I survive” **_Krystal you dirty beast…_**

 

I’ve never traveled a lot besides us and Paris I’ve never been somewhere. That means I will be in our new empty apartment without Krystal. It’s going to be weird. Joel , Krystal’s brother made a world trip last year after graduating. I wonder if I’m going to see him he is a nice boy.

 

The phone rings and immediately I stop thinking.

 

“There you have Paul ”Krystal sighs,

“I know I’m going to talk to him”

 

I pick up the phone and drop back on the couch.

 

“Bonjour”

 

“Delphine you’re back” he yells relieved

 

“yeah sounds like it non?” I am full of sarcasm

 

He is quit for a few seconds before answering.

 

“can I see you tonight? I am really sorry about Friday, I was drunk and…you…Delphine, please forgive me”

 

“I forgive you Paul, but if you ever do something like that again you’ll be sorry. You need to understand that I don’t like you in that way”

 

“I know and I’m sorry Delphine, I just thought that if I kissed you that maybe your feelings for me would change” **_what is this sleeping beauty?_**

 

“Paul I like you and you mean a lot to me but like a brother I never had, and that is something that will never change. You know that’s the truth”

 

“do you belong to her?” his tone is irritated

 

“Paul I belong to nobody”

 

“ but you spend the night with her”

 

“that’s None of your business!”

 

“is it because of her money?”

 

“Paul! How the fuck dare you Merde!” I yell shocked

 

“Delphine please” he begs apologetic

 

I can’t deal with his jealousness and I know he is hurt but I too busy with Cosima Niehaus in my mind.

 

“maybe we can have a coffee tomorrow” I say, I forgive and he is my friend and I really like him, but I can’t deal with this now.

 

“okay tomorrow, Call me?” he is very desperate and sad

 

“Oui, bye Paul” I hang up

 

 

“what was that all about? Krystal asks curiously

 

I decide to be honest with her and she looks a bit irritated.

 

“he tried to make a pass at me and kiss me Friday”

 

“Paul? And Cosima Niehaus? Wow what are you doing to all those people? What was he thinking?” she shakes her head in disgust and continues packing.

 

60 minutes later we take a break from packing and eat our ordered pizza’s. Krystal opened a bottle of wine and were sitting in comfortable silence. After were done Krystal clears the table and we continues packing. After 2 hours were done and the only thing that has to be packed are our bedrooms and we still have 7 days. Right on schedule!

 

The phone rings and its Tony. Krystal smiles at me like a horny teenager and dances to her room. What is it with the Niehaus family? How is it possible that they are all beautiful, confusing, amazing and irresistible? I pour myself another glass of wine and try to watch some Tv.

The only thing on my mind is the contract. Paul and Cosima both want something of me. Paul is going to be easy but Cosima…Cosima is different issue. What do I do? Her hazel brown eyes, her seductive voice, her body, the things she does with her hands… ** _oh dieu…how can this possibly only about sex?_**

****

She is so complicated and all because of that young girl that got seduced by this older women. I feel so sad for her the things she went through. I still have to do some research but do I really want to know what I’m going to find?

Do I want to discover this world that I know nothing off? It’s a big step. If I would have never met her would I still be the same and for how long? Do I really want to say goodbye to the things we did in the bedroom together?

 

Krystal comes back into the Livingroom with a huge smile. **_She is in love…_**

****

I stare at her , she never behaved like this.

 

“Del I’m going to bed I am tired” **_oh how is that possible?_**

 

“Oui me to Krystal”

 

“I am so glad you’re okay and back in one piece Del, there is something about Cosima” she says apologetic and concerned.

 

We hug and I smile at her… ** _how does she know that? Maybe she is really telepathic…_**

 

I take my back and walk to my bedroom. I am tired from all the physical activities I’ve done in the last 48 hours. I look at the envelope with the contract in it.

 

Do I really want to know why Cosima is this fucked up? it’s so intimidating. I take a deep breath and with my heart beating uncontrollably in my chest I open the envelope...

 

 

**_…Merde…_ **

 

 

 

****

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments I love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> If you want to listen to the song I named this chapter, it’s: Big Sean ft. Jhene aiko – beware


	7. ...Penitentiary...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine reads the contract, Cosima sends Delphine a gift, the geek monkey and the puppy emailing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chapter more to come people, still enjoying the story?
> 
> song for this chapter: Citizen Cope- Penitentiary

There are different documents in the envelope, I take them out my heart is pounding like crazy and rest against my headboard and start reading.

** Contract **

****

Made this day_________ of 2016 (“The Start Date”)

****

** BETWEEN **

Ms. Cosima Niehaus of 324 Monkey Town, San Francisco, B210101

(“The Dominant”)

Ms. Delphine Cormier of 1011 Dc Bonjour street, Apartment 32, Los Angeles, KH 801101

(“The Submissive”)

** THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS **

  1. The following terms are a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive.



****

** FUNDAMENTAL TERMS **

****

  1. The purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her sensuality, passion and limits safely, with respect, love and regard for her needs.



 

  1. The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract.



 

  1. The Dominant and the Submissive make shure that they don’t suffer from sexual, serious, infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Herpes and Hepatitis.



 

  1. Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-4 above.



 

** ROLES **

  1. The Dominant will take responsibility for the wellbeing and guidance, discipline, and selected financial stuff of the Submissive. She shall decide the days and the times of guidance, discipline and training and safety procedures.
  2. If the Dominant fails to keep to the agreed terms, set out in this contract the Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract to leave the service of the Dominant without notice.
  3. The Submissive is to serve and obey the Dominant in all things. To the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally she shall offer the Dominant pleasure without hesitation as she may require and she shall accept without query or hesitation her favor, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.



 

**COMMENCEMENTS AND TERMS**

  1. The Dominant and Submissive enter this contract on The Start Date fully aware of the nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.
  2. This contract shall be effective for a period of 6 Months from The Start Date. On the Last day of the contract the parties shall discuss whether this contract shall change or continue and the arrangements they have made under this contract. Are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. If both parties disagree everything will be terminated and both parties will go, their separate ways.



 

** AVAILABILITY **

  1. The Submissive will be available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week unless there she can’t make due to personal things.
  2. The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from her service at any time and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time.



 

 

** LOCATION **

  1. The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.



 

** SERVICE PROVISIONS **

  1. The following service have been discussed and agreed to by both parties during the Term.



 

** DOMINANT **

**15.1** The Dominant shall make the Sub missive’s health a safety and priority always. The Dominant will not undertake or permit any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Sub missive’s life.

 **15.2** The Dominant accepts the Submissive as her own to control, dominate discipline and love during the Term. The planned Times or any agreed additional times in any manner she requires sexually or otherwise.

 **15.3** The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in how to properly serve the Dominant.

 **15.4** The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may perform her duties in service of the Dominant.

 **15.5** The Dominant may discipline the Submissive if necessary to ensure the Submissive fully appreciates her role to the Dominant. The Dominant may spank, whip or punish the Submissive as she sees fit, for discipline, for her own personal enjoyment, or for any other reasons.

 **15.6** During the sexual sessions the Dominant will make shure that no permanent marks are made upon the Sub missive’s body or any injuries that may require medical attention.

 **15.7** In the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe.

 **15.8** In case of illness or injury the Dominant will take care of the Submissive and make shure she is safe and healthy.

 **15.9** The Dominant will make shure she is healthy and seek medical attention when necessary.

 **15.10** The Dominant will not allow other parties to claim her Submissive.

 **15.11** The Dominant may handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the sexy Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time making shure the health and safety of the Submissive.

 **15.12** The Dominant will make shure that all equipment used for sexy times be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe order all the times and replaced when necessary.

 

** SUBMISSIVE **

**15.13** The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master or, with the understanding that she belongs to the Dominant. In some situations, (public, friends, family, work, etc.) they will both revere to each other’s as girlfriends.

 **15.14** The Submissive shall obey the rules (“the Rules”) set to this agreement.

 **15.15** The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and the dominant will return the favor.

 **15.16** The Submissive will maintain her good health and will request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, and will keep the Dominant always informed of any health issues that may come up.

 **15.17** The Submissive shall not pleasure herself sexually without permission from the Dominant unless she thinks it will pleasure the dominant.

 **15.18** The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity by the Dominant and shall participate without hesitation.

 **15.20** The Submissive shall accept whippings, spankings, massages or any other discipline the Dominant decide to use.

 **15.21** The Submissive shall maintain a respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant and will talk whenever she feels fucked up.

 **15.22** The Submissive Is allowed to address the Dominant as: Girlfriend, Cosima, Cos, Ms. Niehaus or daddy. Or any title the submissive one sees fit.

 **15.24** The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without her permission.

 

 

 

** ACTIVITIES **

  1. The Submissive shall not participate in any sexual acts that both parties deem to be unsafe.
  2. The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities and agreed to it in writing and will respect them.



 

** SAFEWORDS **

  1. The Safe word “Green” will be used when the Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.
  2. The Safe word “Red” will be used when the Submissive cannot handle any further demands. The Dominant’s, action will stop immediately and the dominant will take care of her.



** CONCLUSION **

  1. We the undersigned have read and understand the agreements of this contract. We accept the terms of this contract and bind this by our signatures below.



 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **The Dominant:** Cosima Niehaus

Date:

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **The Submissive:** Delphine Cormier

Date:

 

** APPENDIX 1 **

** RULES **

**_ Obedience: _ **

The Submissive will obey instructions given by the Dominant without hesitation. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant when she doesn’t feel comfortable she will talk about it with the Dominant.

**_ Sleep: _ **

The Submissive will make shure she sleeps a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant to make shure she is not to exhausted for her normal daily activities.

**__ **

**_ Food: _ **

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health. Meaning vegan and no meat. The Dominant will provide everything for her on a daily. The submissive will make shure to eat enough fruit and drink enough water.

 

**_ Clothing: _ **

The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall spend. The Dominant will join the Submissive shopping. If the Dominant so requires a certain outfit the Submissive shall, wear it.

**_ Exercise: _ **

The Dominant will provide the Submissive with a personal trainer 2 times a week in 2 hour-long session.

**_ Personal Hygiene/Beauty: _ **

The Submissive will take care of herself and she needs to be clean and shaved and/or waxed always. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon chosen by the Dominant. She will undergo any treatment the dominant wants.

**_ Personal Safety: _ **

The Submissive will not drink too much, or smoke, or put herself in any unnecessary danger. She is allowed to smoke pot with the dominant.

**_ Personal Qualities: _ **

The Submissive will not start any sort of relation with anyone other than the Dominant. She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant.

Failure to comply with any of the above will result in punishment that will be chosen by the Dominant.

 

** APPENDIX 2 **

** Hard Limits **

  * No acts involving fire play
  * No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof
  * No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood
  * No acts involving gynecological medical instruments
  * No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin
  * No acts involving breath control.



No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire or flames to the body.

****

** APPENDIX 3 **

** Soft Limits **

To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?

  * Masturbation
  * Cunnilingus
  * Vaginal intercourse
  * Vaginal fisting
  * Anal intercourse
  * Anal fisting



 

Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive?

Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?

 

** Toys **

  * Strap-on
  * Vibrators
  * Dildos
  * Butt Plugs
  * Other



 

** Bondage **

  * Hands in front
  * Hands up
  * Hands behind back
  * Ankles
  * Knees
  * Elbows
  * Wrists to ankles
  * Tied to furniture
  * Blindfolding
  * Bondage with Rope
  * Bondage with Tape
  * Bondage with leather cuffs
  * Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints



 

Sub missive’s limits about receiving pain? 1 is low and 5 high: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

How much pain does the submissive want to receive? 1 is nothing and 5 is a little bit: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

Which of the following types of pleasure/pain are acceptable for the submissive:

  * Spanking
  * Whipping
  * Biting
  * Nipple clamps
  * Genital clamps
  * Ice
  * Hot wax
  * Other types/methods of pleasure/pain



 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merde this contract is crazy! Becoming a vegan is not going to be a problem since I already was a vegetarian. My mouth is dry and my heart is doing overtime.  And I read the contract again. I am in shock!

I feel dizzy. How can I possibly say yes to all of this just to have her at the end? If she is into me like that at all. Is she capable if loving me ever? And how is this called slow burn dating? **_Putain Merde!_**  

And apparently, it’s all for my benefit, my sensuality, my limits, my safety, love, passion. I shake my head in disbelieve. Obey her in everything she pleases? **_Were really going to come to terms on that one…._**

Do couples still say that? Obey?  A contract for 6 months why does it sounds like a trial for a product you by online. That’s why she had so many different submissive ones, she switches them after every contract. What’s so different about me?  Or do they leave voluntary?

And every weekend, where is my life? Not that I don’t enjoy the sexy times with Cosima because I’m already a craving addict. But it’s still too much I’ll never see Kate or whatever future friends I would possibly make make at my new job. If I get one of course I still have a few jobs interviews to go through.  

Maybe I should have 1,5 weekend a month to myself. When I have, my period would be good I feel like shit anyway and I want to spent that most of the times with Krys in front of the television with our favorite food and drinks. And the possibility of getting pregnant by her is 0% unless her cum is so special that she is capable of doing that. **_Merde what the hell am I thinking? Children with her? Is she even capable of loving a little creature, when she is not even capable of loving herself? I need to stop my thoughts they are getting crazy…_**

Merde she is my master? Master sounds so male like why doesn’t she crown herself my queen and call it a day. **_Merde…_**

I shiver at the thought of being spanked, whipped while being taken hard. Spanking probably wouldn’t be so bad, maybe a bit humiliating but sexy at the same time. And being tied up? She did tie my hands together. That was fucking hot thinking about makes me soaking wet. So, that won’t be so bad…I think…?

She won’t allow anyone else to have me that sounds kind of special, she is possessive of me and I belong to her. Body, mind, soul…where is my ring hmm? **_Oui I am going to demand a promise ring if I’m going to do this I want a promise ring from her on my god damn finger and she better comes up with a good promise or my answer is going to be Non!_**

****

  
**_What’s wrong with me?_** I can’t even think to look her in the eye right now. When will I ever know what, she is thinking she is so hard to read. How weird is that?  But who am I kidding, I would probably never know that unless she tells me or I’m a psychic.

But she has beautiful hazel eyes that always put me in a trance, turns me on and make me feel wanted, intelligent and deep with dark secrets... I think back at the way she was looking at me when she made love to me and I feel myself getting worked up…again…

I am not allowed to touch her and I want it because Merde her body is tres sexy. And thinking about these stupid rules … Fuck Non! I can’t do this. I put my head in my hands and close my eyes.

This is not going to be a healthy relationship like ever. I need some rest; I feel hurt and broken and psychically and emotionally drained.  All the activities I’ve been in 48 hours have been very exhausting. And mentally it’s going to drive me crazy…but I still want… ** _her…_**

Maybe when I wake up in the morning this will seem less intense and I might say Oui but for I now I need a break, I can’t do this not now…

I place the documents back in the envelope and I change into my sleeping wear. I end up wearing some Nike shorts and a tank top. **_Merde I even start to dress like her…_**

I head to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror I look exhausted and drained but somewhere behind all that I see a sparkle in myself the sparkle of feeling wanted for the first time in my life… Cormier seriously you can’t seriously be considering this I say to myself.… another part of me is like please, let’s do this you want her and you like what you have been doing with her so far. If I don’t do this we’ll end up alone with lots of plants, dogs and classic movies that will keep you company until your half a century.

The only person I’ve ever been attracted to and I possibly want for the rest of my life will tie me to a fucking contract and a whole new world of issues, passion and sex… Well, at least I enjoyed this weekend she is my first and it was the best and I was glad I waited for that special person, but she going to be that forever?  I think back at our sexy time and blush. The way her hands explored my body, her mouth on me, she inside of me, exploding inside of me, fucking me with a strap-on, her piercings.

I close my eyes and I feel the familiar wetness from deep, deep down. I want to do this again and again I just can’t get enough... Maybe if I just request a contract that involves only sex… would she agree with that? Just like that movie friends with benefits. I don’t think she will she already made clear that she wants me to be hers and date me but on a snail level. **_Merde this is so difficult._**

Can I be a submissive? Maybe I can try? Maybe I led her on during the interview without noticing. I am very shy, Oui… but submissive I don’t know? Krystal teases me a lot is it something like that? Dieu, I am so new to this…we really need to discuss things…

 

 I walk back to my bedroom. It’s just too much to think about. I need a fresh start because I have the feeling my head might explode. In the morning, I will continue this issue and will see what comes out of it. approach to the problem. I place the intense documents back in my purse.

 

Tomorrow… is another day. I climb back into my queen-sized bed; I turn of the lights and stare up at my ceiling. Counting the glow in the dark stickers. Dieu, I wished I never met her, my inner goddess shakes her head at me and we both know I was telling lie. I have never felt this way with someone. I feel alive, I feel wanted and I had sex…finally and everything made me feel more mature and more appreciated I was glowing… ** _Merde…I am in…love…_**

****

I close my eyes and slowly I fall asleep, dreaming of a tiny dreadlocked brunette with a nose ring, hazel brown eyes ,  and her sexy body…

  
The next day Krystal wakes me up.

“Del I have called you 3 times you must have been exhausted girl”

 

My eyes hot open and I sit up. Judging by her clothes Krystal has been up for a few hours because her body is wet with sweat. I know she just did her “Insanity Workout”.

I look at my alarm, it’s 10:00 in the morning, Dieu I have been sleeping for 12 hours straight!

“Krys, what’s going on” I answer with sleep in my voice.

“there is a woman her with a delivery for you and you need to sign”

“Oui? What?” I don’t remember ordering something I think?

“Del come on, it’s huge and it looks very interesting” she jumps up and down and walks back to our living room.  I jump out of bed and pull on my black satin robe and some shambles. 

A handsome young intelligent looking woman with her hair in a ponytail is standing in our living room with a large box that’s almost my length

 

“Bonjour” I mumble.

 

“I’ll make you some green tea.” Krystal says and walks off to the kitchen.

  
“Miss Cormier?”

  
the moment she says my name, I know immediately who send me this package.

 

“Oui,” I answer carefully…

  
“I have a package for you, but I have to install it.”

  
“Oui? Are you serious? At this time?” I answer slightly irritated

  
“I’m only following orders, ma’am. I’m sorry” she smiles shyly in a adorable but professional nobody-fucks-with-me-way

  
Did she just call me ma’am? iewll Have I aged ten years in these last 48 hours? If that’s true, I’m burning that contract! I’m not my mom for god sake I am not even 30 yet…

“Oui, what is it that you have for me?”

“It’s a MacBook Pro the luxury edition with 84Gigabytes.”

“Of course it is.” I roll my eyes, Cosima always must overdo it with stuff…

  
“These aren’t available in shops, ma’am, and they are only available for a selected few people this the very latest from Apple.”

  
Why doesn’t this surprise me? I sigh heavily and slightly irritated but I keep my cool.

  
“Please Just set it up on the table over there in the corner.”

“As you wish miss Cormier” **_oh so now it is miss Cormier? Get outta here…_**

  
I walk into the kitchen and join Krystal.

  
“So…? What is it?” she asks curiously. She looks well rested; wow sex training seems to do her good. And she’s slept well too. I am jealous because I still feel tired.

  
“It’s a laptop from Cosima.”

  
“Why did she sent you a laptop? You know you can always use mine,” she frowns.

  
**_Not for what she wants to do…_**

  
“Well she likes to buy gifts” Kate lifts her eyebrows at my excuse but nods her. She hands me my tea.

  
The MacBook is amazing is Bordeaux with gold and has my initials engraved in the apple. The inside is engraved with science signs and the keyboard is gold plated with black letters it almost looks like a type machine keyboard. The outside has an amazing image of a lion on it that is resting on his belly in between delphinium flowers and the screen is at least 20 inches. ** _Didn’t know that was possible…_** Wow Cosima thought about everything, she really knows how to make a girl feel special…

 

“It’s got the latest software update and a full suite of programs WhatsApp, Instagram, Netflix, kodi, words, email no matter what. Plus 84 GB of storage and an extra hard drive with 50GB and thirty-two gigs of RAM – may I ask what are you planning to use it for? She asks curiously

  
“Uhm… email, movies and writing stories.” I say embarrassed, I know exactly what I’m going to use it for…

“Email!? Movies and writing stories” she chokes, wow she raises her eyebrows with a slightly shocked look on her face.

  
“And maybe some Internet research I am a writer I write a lot so yeah?” I shrug apologetically. I’m not technical to, I understand that the things I have on my laptop are ridiculous…

  
she sighs and shakes her head.

  
“Okay well, this is a wireless computer that means it has its own Wi-Fi-network so you never have to log in or something and it’s also able to be used as a Wi-Fi-hotspot so you can connect your phone and other devices to it. Also, it has Bluetooth and its own Bluetooth wireless headset that’s in the box. You can also connect the headset to anything that has Bluetooth. I’ve set everything important up, the only thing you must do is just explore your **_‘Mau Account’._** this baby is all ready to go.

“She stares longingly at it”

  
“Mau account?” it sounds Korean in my ears but okay.

  
“Your new email address.”

  
“I have an email address? I already have one why can’t I use that one?”

“because some computers require a new email dress that you must use to get into the computer but you will also be able to email with it, don’t worry you can log in with your old email address on google or something to check your email” she winks and continues talking.

  
after 5 minutes of talking, I don’t follow her anymore to much information and I’m still tired.

“is there anything else you wish to know miss Cormier?’

“Non-thank you I’ll figure out the rest. After all, I might not be very technic but I do know how to use new technology when I see it.  

 

Krystal walks over to check out my new gift.

 

“Del seriously This is next-generation tech damn.” She raises her eyebrows at me. “Most women get flowers, clothes or jewelry,” she says slightly shocked she trying to suppress a smile.

  
I roll my eyes at her but I can’t keep a straight face. We both burst into a fit of giggles, and the computer girl stares at us, bemused. She finishes up and asks me to sign the delivery note.  
Krystal shows her out and I take a seat behind my new laptop with my cup of green tea and open the MAU email program. And there is 1 new email waiting for me from Cosima…my Cosima... My heart jumps through my throat. I have an email from Cosima Niehaus!  Nervously, I open it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus

 **Subject:** Your New Lappie

 **Date:** march 24 th 2016 03:24  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

  
Dear miss Cormier,

I hope you had a goodnight sleep and I hope that you enjoy and explore your new laptop. I told you contract or no contract you are special to me and I like to buy you gifts I never done that for anyone else.

I look forward to dinner, Wednesday.

If you have any questions I am happy to answer before then, via email,

 

  
Cosima Niehaus

CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**From:** Delphine Cormier

 **Subject:** My new Lappie? Gift?

  
**Date:** March 25 th 2016 10:18

 **To:** Cosima Niehaus

 

Dear miss Niehaus,

I had a goodnight sleep thank you, I thought that this gift was just something you would loan me. I feel very special thank you for customizing it I love it.

 

Delphine,

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In less than 3 minutes I have a response back

 **From:** Cosima Niehaus

  
**Subject:** Your New Lappie, my gift to you…

  
**Date:** March 25 th 2016 10:35  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

The computer is definitely a gift from me to you, miss Cormier so no matter what happens it will always be yours. Judging by your email I think you have read the contract I gave you?

Do you have any questions?

  
Cosima Niehaus

CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can’t help but smile, she makes me feel so special, why can’t we have this without the bullshit contract?

  
**From:** Delphine Cormier

  
**Subject:** Quest

  
**Date:** March 25th 2016 10:38  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

  
I have a lot of different questions, but I don’t think they are very appropriate to ask in an email not and some of us have to work for a living.

  
I talk to you later, good day. Miss Niehaus.

 

Au revoir,

Delphine…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She replies again in a flash; damn she must really like me I smirk to myself. And I feel my heart flutter.

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus

 **Subject:** Your New Lappie

  
**Date:** March 25th 2016 10:42  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

I talk to you later mon BéBé  
  
**PS:** I work for a living too; I am a CEO remember. * wink emoji*

  
Peace out,

  
Cosima Niehaus

CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shut the computer down, and I’m smiling like a love struck teenage cheerleader. How can I resist Cosima Niehaus, the cheeky lovely girl? Who is already spoiling me like I’m hers. I look at the time, oh dieu I’m going to be late for work. Well, it is my last week, but still I want to enjoy it because these people and I became very good friend – Mr. and Mrs. Wayne will probably have mercy one me because they like me, lucky me. I sprint into the shower, and I’m still smiling like an idiot. Cosima emailed me. I feel like the happiest girl on earth. while I think about her I feel the angst and fear of the contract fade slowly.

While I wash my hair, I think about all the questions I want to ask her. Maybe I need to write it down and talk it through Wednesday when I see her face to face. What if someone hacked my account? That would be crazy because I’m shure Cosima made shure it was private and highly protected and everything. I dress myself quickly and shout goodbye to Krystal, and I’m on my way to work for my last week at Balmain

 

Paul calls me around 11.30.

  
“Hey, are we still doing lunch or something like that?” He sounds like the Paul I know again. Paul my brother from another mother my friend, not that thing Cosima called him I can hardly remember what she said but dieu she was angry.

“Oui, I am at work can you be here at 12:00?”

 “Okay I See you then.”

  
He hangs up, and I continue my work styling all the mannequins with the new fall outfits, upgrading our collection book and advising people. While I’m thinking about Cosima’s contract.

 

Paul is on time and he comes happy in the shop a little bit shy maybe for my reaction with his dark- puppy eyes.

 “Del,” he smiles his white toothpaste smile and I feel all the anger against him leave my body.

  
“Bonjour Paul.” I hug him and smile. “I am starving. I’ll just let Mrs. Wayne know I’m going for lunch.”

After I said goodbye we exit the store and we walk to our favorite restaurant, ‘ _Chez Pizza and more.’_  
I slip my arm through Paul’s arm and I feel happy again. I’m so happy for this a bit of normality in my life. Someone I know and understand and someone who knows and understand me back.

  
“Hey Del,” he whispers. “Did you really forgave me?”

  
“Paul I was very angry but you know I can never not forgive you, you’re like my brother.”

  
He smiles like happy puppy and we continue.

  
I am so excited to go home. The ache of emailing Cosima, and maybe I can begin my research on you know what... Krystal is out somewhere probably with Tony…fucking…, so I turn on my new laptop and open my email. And of course, there is a new email from Cosima waiting in my inbox. I’m jumping in my chair.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus

  
**Subject:** I am CEO

  
**Date:** March 25th 2016 18:08  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

  
Dear miss Cormier,

I hope you had a great day at work can’t wait to talk to you…

 

Cosima Niehaus

CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**From:** Delphine Cormier

 **Subject:** Working

  
**Date:** March 25 th 2016 18:24  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

  
Miss, I had a good and productive day and I couldn’t wait to talk to you too.

 

Delphine

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus

  
**Subject:** I am the CEO

  
**Date:** March 25 th 2016 18:31  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

   
Miss Cormier, I am happy to hear you had a good day. And you are emailing me that means you’re not doing your research

  
Cosima Niehaus

CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **From:** Delphine Cormier

  
**Subject:** Working

  
**Date:** March 25 th 2016 18:35  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

  
Miss Niehaus if you stop emailing me, I might be able to start my research.

Delphine…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 **From:** Cosima Niehaus

  
**Subject:** I am the CEO

  
**Date:** March 25 th 2016 18:38  
**To:**  Delphine Cormier

  
miss Cormier, if you stop emailing me and you would continue your research I am going to grant you some desert on Wednesday. J

  
  
Cosima Niehaus

CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **From:** Delphine Cormier

  
**Subject:** Working

  
**Date:** March 25th 2016 18:44  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

  
Miss Niehaus, what advise me to use for my research?

 

Delphine…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus

  
**Subject:** I am the CEO

  
**Date:** May 23 2011 18:47  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

  
Miss Cormier, start with Pinterest, Wikipedia and some Google, and no more emails unless you have questions d’accord?

 

  
Cosima Niehaus

CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  **From:** Delphine Cormier

 **Subject:** Bossy CEO

  
**Date:** March 25 th 2016 18:50

 **To:** Cosima Niehaus

 

Aye, Miss Captain! You are so bossy…

 

Au revoir

 

Delphine…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **From:** Cosima Niehaus

  
**Subject:** CEO in control

  
**Date:** March 25 th 2016 18:53  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

Delphine, you have no idea, what I want to do to you right now, HOLYWATERSHED!

Anyway, do your research babe,

 

Peace out,

  
Cosima Niehaus

CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merde desert on Wednesday? And what she wants to do to me right now…I don’t know how she does it but I feel myself getting wet just reading this. By a freaking email. I am so whipped…

I google the word **_‘Submissive’_** and open the Wikipedia page I find.

60 minutes later I am shocked through every bone in my body, and I have the feeling I am on fire…

Do I want to enter and commit myself to Cosima’s world? Is this what she is going to do to me in her red room of pleasure? I stare at my screen unable to move. A part of me is very embarrassedly turned on. I must admit reading it in the contract was weird but seeing some footage online and reading some forums and information pages some of this stuff is actually fucking HOT!

 ** _…Putain Merde…could I do this?_**  I need some time, energy and power to think because this is just wow…overwhelming…

 

One thing I know for sure is...I…want… ** _her…_**

I want… ** _Cosima Niehaus…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think or want to see !
> 
> xoxox
> 
> If you want to listen to the song I named this chapter, it’s: Citizen Cope- Penitentiary


	8. ...Why Do Fools Fall In Love?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine has some issues with the contract Cosia gave her. She send Cosima an email that she is done with her as a joke. And suddenly she is standing in her doorway...
> 
> Can Delphine really give into this world? Can she sign the contract? Will Cosima ever be able to feel the same way she does about her? 
> 
> Why does it have to beso complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is NSFW!
> 
>  
> 
> Song I named this Chapter: Franky Lymon + The Teenagers- Why do fools fall in love
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for any mistakes

Franky Lymon+ The Teenagers- Why Do Fools Fall in Love  
  
For the first time in my life, I decided to go for a run. I find my new Nike sneakers that I have never used but intended to. My Nike sweat pants and sweater. I put my hair in a ponytail. I connect my Bluetooth headset to my phone and start the music. I can’t sit in front of my high-tech computer anymore read more of my awkward, and disturbing research. I need to clear my head and burn some of my energy.

I think about running to the “Hillman Hotel” and demand sex from that little cheeky control freak. But that 8 miles away, and I don’t think I’ll be able run even 1 mile, let alone 6 miles and of course Cosima might turn me down which would be super embarrassing and humiliating.

Krystal is walking away from her car when I head out of the door. She nearly drops her shopping bag and looks at me. Delphine Cormier in work-out gear. I wave at her and don’t stop to hear her reaction. I need some alone time to sort things out. I start running while Pentatonix and Twenty88 blast in my ear. I pace through the park.

What the hell am I going to do? I want her, but do I want Cosima on her terms? I really don’t know perhaps I should negotiate with her and try to get what I want. Going through that bizarre contract line by line and agree with what’s acceptable and what isn’t.

My research has told me that legally she can’t force me in it. She must know that. I think this is the foundation of our relationship. It shows me what I can expect from her what she expects from me- my total surrender. Am I ready to give her that? Am I even capable of doing that?

 

My mind is torturing me with the same question over and over. Why is she like this? How did this happen? I mean it’s not like she woke up one day and decided that this is what she wanted.

 

Is it because she was seduced at a young age? I don’t know what to make of this, Cosima is a mystery, yet to be discovered fully by someone.

I stop next to a bench and put my hands on my knees, breathing hard, dragging well needed air into my lungs. Dieu, it feels so good. I see a solution. Oui! I need to tell her what’s okay and what isn’t. I need to email her my thoughts, and then we can discuss these on Wednesday when we meet for dinner and maybe some... ** _dessert._**  I take a deep breath and jog back to our apartment.

 

Krystal has been shopping, only the way she can, for her holiday with her family. A lot of bikini’s, matching wrap skirts, sandals, flip flops, sunglasses and more. I know she will look absolutely fabulous in all of them and that every hunk would drool over her. Yet she still forces me to sit down and comment while she tries everything on. There are only so many ways someone can say- Krystal you look gorgeous, fabulous, sexy etc.  She has a slim curvy figure and she is slightly muscular.

She is not doing it on purpose, some time she just feels insecure, that’s just Krystal. I grab my awesome high-tech laptop and take my sweaty body into my room. I place my laptop on my desk and email Cosima.

 

 

 

  
__________________________________________________________________  
From: Delphine Cormier  
Subject: Shocked, Confused  
Date: March 26th 2011 18:45  
To: Cosima Niehaus

 

Bonjour,

 

Oui, Okay, I have seen and read enough.

It was really nice meeting you and sort of getting to know you.

 

Au Revoir,

 

Delphine

I press send while I laugh at my joke. Oh, she is going to be pissed or confused or maybe she will see the fun in it. But will she find it funny? Oh, Merde I don’t know – probably not. Cosima Niehaus is cheeky and likes to tease but is not really known for her sense of humor.

But I know it exists, I’ve experienced it and maybe she only shows it to certain people she’s okay with. I am waiting for answer, perhaps I’ve gone too far.

  
I wait… and wait. I glance at my alarm clock on my night cabinet. 15 minutes have passed still no answer. To distract myself from the anxiety that swirls through my body, I start doing what I told Krystal I would be doing – packing up my room.

 

I start packing up some of my books and papers and put them in a large box. Around 20:00 I still haven’t heard something. Perhaps she is busy or maybe she is angry. I put my headphones back on and continue listening to Pentatonix my fav acapella group the things they create with only their mouth is amazing. I sit down behind my desk and reread the contract and write down some comments on a note.

I don’t know why glance up but suddenly I feel a presence and see a slight movement in the corner of my eye. I don’t know but when I do, Cosima is standing in the doorway of my bedroom watching me  
I don’t know why I glance up, maybe I catch a slight movement from the corner of my eye, I don’t know, but when I do, he’s standing in the doorway of my bedroom watching me attentively.

 

 I freeze, **_Putain Merde_** I yelp! While I pull my headphones from my ears.

 

She is wearing some Bordeaux velvet leggings with an oversized Kaftan sweater hoodie, her dreadlocks are pulled back in a ponytail and she is not wearing her glasses. And she is gently playing with her car keys. **_Dieu, she looks good…_**

“Good evening, Delphine” Her voice is cool and calm, her expression is completely in control and unreadable. And suddenly the ability to speak has left me… ** _again._**

Damn Krystal for letting her in here without warning me. Suddenly I realize that I am still in my work-out clothes, un-showered and sweaty, iewll! While Cosima looks fucking yummy her velvet leggings are slightly hanging from her hips and suddenly realize it’s a harem legging it brings out her muscular legs and Dieu I love it!

And on top of that she is here…in my bedroom.

 

“I felt that your email needed a reply in person” she says dryly.

 

I open my mouth twice and close it again, I am speechless. All jokes are on me. I never ever expected her to drop everything and just show up in my room.

“Can I sit?” she asks, her eyes are shinning with humor- thank dieu, maybe she does she the fun in my joke.

I nod, and Cosima takes place on my bed. Cosima Niehaus is sitting on my bed… ** _Oui…_**

“I always wondered what your bedroom would look like” she says calm

 

I glance around, trying to find an escape route, I have 2 options, jump out of the window and break something or the door. My room is cozy, functional and big. It’s painted dark yellow with purple and I have white furniture and a white double bed with a heavy duvet and a lot of cushions made by my Maman.

 

“it’s very creative and peaceful in here, I like it” she murmurs. **_Not when you’re here looking like a goddess in my room…_**

Finally, I find my vocabulary and I breath.

 

“How come you’re here?”

She cocks her head and smiles at me.

“Well I am still at the “Hillman hotel”

 

 ** _Merde…I knew that_** …

 

“Would you care for a drink?” I ask out of the kindness in myself.

 

“No, thank you Delphine” she smiles at me with this mysterious look in her eyes.

 

**_Well I might need some courage juice myself…_ **

****

“So…it was nice knowing me huh?” … ** _Ohh Dieu…did I offend her?_**

I stare at my fingers while a million things are going through my mind. How am I going to get myself out of this situation? I don’t think she would appreciate it If I tell her is was joking.

 

“I thought you was going to reply back by sending me an email” I answer nervously.

 

“Are you biting your lip again?” she asks in a seductive and dark voice.

I glance up at her and gasp, immediately I release my lip.

 

“I wasn’t aware that I was doing that” I whisper softly.

 

My heart is beating out of control and I feel that silent electricity that’s always between us fighting. I want her and I feel myself getting warm inside when I think back at the last time we were together.

She is sitting so close next to me, her eyes are dark there is no trace of her eyes being hazel. Her arms are resting on her thighs and her legs are slightly apart. She leans forward and slowly release my hair tie freeing my hair from the ponytail.

My breathing is slow and deep and I am unable to move. Watching her every move as her hands slowly caress my hair until there is no trace of it being in a ponytail anymore.

  
“So I see you decided to do some exercise hmm?” her voice is soft and feels like melted chocolate in my ear. “Why Delphine?”

 

Her fingers are softly stroking my ear and very softly she tugs at my earlobe. It’s so magical and sexy…

 

“I needed some time to think and clear my head” I whisper. I am unable to think I am burning inside and I feel myself slowly getting worked up…and she knows damn well what she’s doing to me.

  
“Think about what, Delphine?” she asks innocent

  
“You, Cosima”

  
“And after your exercise you came to the conclusion that it was nice knowing me? Do you mean knowing me in the biblical sense? Or in the body sense”

  
“I didn’t know you were familiar with the Bible.”

  
“I went to church on Sunday Delphine, I have learned a lot”

  
“Well I don’t remember reading about strap-on or pleasure rooms in the Bible. Perhaps you were taught from a high-tech translation.”

She smiles lightly and my eyes are drawn to her beautiful full lips.

 

“Well...I was thinking about giving you memory that reminds you how nice it really is knowing me” … ** _Putain Merde…_**

I stare at her with open mouth and her fingers move from my ear to my cheek while she looks me in the eyes.

  
“What do you think about that Miss Cormier?” her hazel eyes are challenging me and captivating me in her stare. Her lips are slightly parted and I see her fangs. She is waiting, to attack. I feel butterflies and electricity shooting through my belly.

 

For a few moments, I hold her gaze and then I break and crush my lips against her kissing her hungry our tongues stroking each other and the cold of her tongue piercing pleasuring me.

 

I don’t know how or when she moved but suddenly she has me pinned on my bed beneath her and my arms are stretched out and above my head. Her right hand goes to my face and she kisses me again with passion  
Her tongue is in my mouth again, claiming me possessing me, making me hers. I feel her everywhere. Cosima wants me and the feeling is doing strange and delicious things to my sex.

Not the evil woman who seduced Cosima, not one of the other 6 women, not Krystal but me! This gorgeous and beautiful woman wants me. Cosima pulls back and opens her eyes. She is looking deeply in my eyes.

 

  
“Do you trust me Delphine?” she breathes heavy  
I nod, my eyes wide open, my heart beating uncontrollably in my chest and my blood boiling.

“She reaches in her pants pockets and take out the Bordeaux scarf…the scarf that she had tied me up with in her bed while she fucked me.

“She moves quickly, straddling my waist while se ties my hand together and makes shure it’s secure. It’s not like I’m going anywhere. I am literally tied to my bed and I am so turned on and wet…oh Dieu.

 

 “She slides of me and stand beside the bed glancing down on me. Her eyes are dark with sexual hunger and want and relief.

 

“hmm that’s much better” she murmurs while she smiles mysteriously

“She bends and start taking of my sneakers. Oh, god I have been running and I haven’t showered yet, iewll.

 

“Non, Cosima I haven’t showered yet” I protest trying to kick her away.

 

She stops and looks at me with an unreadable expression.

“If you don’t stop and keep struggling I promise you I will tie your feet too. If you make a noise I will punish you keep quiet Krystal is probably outside listening now”

 

  
punish me? Merde I will make sure my mouth is shut.

Cosima continues removing my shoes and socks slowly and my sweatpants. **_Omg what underwear am I wearing? This is so embarrassing…_**

She lifts me and pulls the heavy duvet from underneath me and place me back down.

 

“Well…” she licks her lips slowly while she looks at me. “your biting your lip again Delphine, and you know what that does to me”

Die I can barely contain myself, here I am lying helpless on my bed. Watching her move around my room. Slowly she removes her shoes and socks and her leggings and sweater.

 

“You know I think you have seen too much” she chuckles softly. She sits next to me and pulls my sweater up and the moment I think she is going to remove it she rolls it up over my head so she can see my nose and mouth making shure it covers my eyes. And because it’s a thick sweater I can’t see shit. **_Oehh if Krystal was seeing this now…_**

  
“Mhmm yes” she breathes appreciatively “this is getting better by the minute, don’t go anywhere I’m going to get a drink” she says. **_Oui because it’s possible to move in this position, right?... petit shit …_**  
She leans down and kisses me softly and with passion. She shifts of the bed and I hear her walk out of the bedroom door.

She is going to get a drink? Is she serious? Where is, she going? San Francisco? A supermarket? I try to listen if I hear her. I hear quit talking and I know she is talking with Krystal… ** _oh no…_**

The last I remember was that she was practically naked only clad in her underwear. Merde what is she going to say? I hear a faint knocking noise. What’s that? I hear footsteps and I hear her entering the room. I hear ice clinking against glass. What kind of drink is that She shuts the door and I hear her removing her pants and sweater again? I know that she is back clad in only her underwear.

 

“Are you thirsty Delphine?” she asks in a teasing voice… ** _Oui I am but not that kind of thirst…_**

****

“Oui” I breath, because my mouth is suddenly very dry. I hear the ice clink against the glass, she puts it down and leans down and kisses me while I feel cold liquid enter my mouth. It’s Apple/Pineapple cider wine. This is so unexpected but very hot. And Cosima’s lips are cool against mine.

 

“Do you want some more?” she whispers.

 

I nod and again she kisses me pouring more liquid in my mouth.it tastes so good and sexual because it’s been in her mouth. She leans down and again I drink from her precious full lips… ** _oh shit…_**

 

“let’s not go too far, we know how you are with alcohol Delphine”

 

I smile and she leans down and kisses me again while I drink from her lips. She shifts so she is lying next to me and I feel her heat against my hip. And oh I want to feel her…inside…moi

“do you like this?” she asks, but I hear a tremble in her voice. I tense a little.  
she moves the glass again and leans down kissing me while she leaves a small piece of ice in my mouth with a little wine. Slowly she starts kissing my body, the cool of her lips making me squirm in the process. She kisses my neck and bites softly marking me. she kisses the top of my breast and between them. Making me moan and groan softly. She kisses my belly and dips her tongue in my belly button. She pours a little wine and a piece of ice on my belly.

I am embarrassingly wet and I am so impatient I want her to fuck me now!

 “Delphine...now is the moment you have to be very quiet” she whispers.” if you move you’ll get wine all over the bed” my hips jerk a little

 

“oh and if you spill the wine, I promise I will punish you miss Cormier” I moan and fight my body.

 

Oh, Dieu…please…

 

She pulls my bra cups down exposing my breast, leans down and kisses my bare breast. Biting, kissing and licking my nipples. The combination of the cold wine and her tongue piercing is an amazing effect on my hot body.

I fight my body trying not to make a sound and arch my back

 

“How amazing it this?” she whispers, while blowing one of my nipples.

I hear a clink of ice and a few second later I feel it around my left nipple while she pays attention to my right one with her lips. I moan and groan struggling so hard not to move or make a sound.

This feels amazing and so passionate and it’s like a sweet torture.

 

“Delphine, if you spill the wine, I’m not going to make you come”

 

“Ugh…s’ill vous plâit Cosima…Cherie…Daddy…please” I beg her, she is driving me crazy and I am getting desperate. I hear her smirk…she likes teasing me…

The ice on my body is melting and I feel extremely hot, warm, and wanting. I want her inside me this maintenant!

 

“Her cool fingers are tracing a pad across my belly. My skin is oversensitive, burning, aching and wanting. Fuck! My hips start to jerk automatically the wine moves a little. Threatening to spill on my bed.

 

Cosima moves quickly and licks it up with her tongue, kissing and biting me softly.

 

“Hmm, Delphine baby…you moved… I warned you. So, what am I going to do to you?”

I am panting loudly and breathing hard. The only thing I am able to focus on is her voice and her touch. Nothing matters to me now but her. Her fingers slip into my boxers and I hear her gasp.

 

“ugh…baby you’re so hot…wet…and swollen for me fuck I love it” she enters me with 2 fingers and I gasp. “hmm I knew you were ready for me baby”

 

She moves her fingers in a very slow and teasing rhythm that drives me crazy. I lift my hips to meet her fingers. Trying to get some more relief.

 

“hmm someone is needy and greedy I see” she chuckles teasingly

 

She presses her thumb on my clit and circles the bundle of nerves around. I almost scream by the extra added friction but I manage to hold it in. she places her hips against her hand and trust harder inside me. **_Merde that feels so good…_**

 

She reaches up and pushes my sweater over my head so I can see her. I blink my eyes and I am met by her beautiful face. I wish to touch her so badly.

 

“I want to touch you cherie” I whisper

 

“hmm I know” she whispers. She leans down and kisses me, her fingers still trusting inside me hard while she continues circling my clit, driving me crazy. Her other hand is squeezing my left breast and playing with my nipple while her tongue is fucking me the same way her fingers are doing.

Everything she is doing to me right now is beyond words. She is claiming me on a higher level. I feel little sparks of my orgasm and my legs began to stiffen as I push against her hand. It’s so frustrating…Cosima please, please release me I yell in my head.

“Delphine…babe this is your punishment, you’re so ready, so close yet so far away, don’t you like it?” she whispers in my ear teasingly. I shiver exhausted, trying to get some release but I am helpless, lost in in this erotic torture.

“Cosima…s’ill vous plâit” I beg, I need her…I need her so bad this is driving me insane!

Finally, she takes some pity on me.

 

“How shall I fuck you Delphine?” she whispers

  
I can’t think of something, the only thing I want is for her to make me come now!

“Tell me Delphine, what do you want?”

 

“You!...Now!” I cry softly, she is killing me softly oh god…

 

“Hmm shall I fuck you with my fingers or something extra? Shall I fuck you front, back, sideways? Hmm there are endless choices” she breath against my lips

 

She pulls her fingers back and pulls my boxers off staring at me. Her eyes glowing like a kid in a candy store. She places a gold ring on her middle finger it has a small bullet looking thing on top that’s about 5 cm tall. **_What is that?..._**

 

“how amazing is this is hmm?” she says while she makes sure the ring is secure on her finger

 

“Are you ready Delphine?...baby?”

 

“O…Oui..”

 

“Do you want Daddy Cos to take you?”

 

“Oui! Cosima please” she smirks

 

I am a sexual mess, tense, needed, wanting, aching and about to break any moment if she keeps going like this.

She looks down at me trying to see how much I need her.

 

Suddenly she grabs my hips, flip me over so I am ass up face down. It takes me by surprise, because my hands are still tied and I have to support myself on my elbows.

 

She slaps me on my ass and before I can react she enters me with 3 fingers and I feel a vibrating friction inside me. And I yelp hard enough for her to hear but not for Krystal.

And I come instantly, she keeps trusting inside me, curling her fingers every now and then and the vibrating friction inside of me is going from; **zoom-zoom-zoom to zoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom- zoooooooooooooooooom to Zom-zom-zom-zooooooooom-zom-zom.**

She slaps me again lightly on my ass and I come again, and I keep coming she never stops her movements and every time I break I start to build up again. My body is spent, I am panting breathlessly, my pussy is oversensitive and aching and she keeps going I think I already came like 6 times. My pussy keeps spilling hot cum and I feel it going down my legs, Cosima’s hand is totally wet.

 

After the 7th time I’m almost shure I’m about to die, but god Cosima feels good inside me especially with the finger dildo.

 

“Come one Delphine let’s go again “she pants. She kisses my spine and bites above my left ass cheek.

 

It’s unbelievable but my body responds again how the fuck is that possible? I am pretty shure that we have to sleep on one side of my bed because my bed is wet with cum. She keeps trusting inside of me, her thumb is circling my clit while her left hand is squeezing and pinching my breast and nipples.

I come again and I call out her name and some French slurs. And finally, Cosima stops her movements after making me come for the 8th time and let out her silent release and collapse on top of me breathing hard.

 

“How amazing was that?” she asks breathless… ** _oh…Dieu…_**

I lie on my belly panting and totally spent, my eyes are closed and slowly I feel her pulling out of me. She rises of the bed and wipes her hand on my towel. She pulls her clothes back on and climbs back in bed and unties me gently and pulls my sweater off.

I rub my wrist and smile at the pattern imprinted from the scarf on my wrists. I pull my bra back in place while Cosima pulls the duvet over me. I stare up at her and she smiles back.

 

“that was really amazing” I whisper weakly

She smiles at me. she is lying beside me, fully clothed her head is leaning on her elbow and the only thing I’m wearing is my bra.

 

 

“Why don’t you like to be touched?”

 

She is silent for a few seconds before she answers me.

 

“I just don’t like it” she slowly moves forward and place a kiss on my cheek. “So tell me that email was a joke hmm?”

 

I smile innocent at her with a hint of guilt in my eyes.

 

“hmm I see, so you’re still thinking about my proposition?”

 

“Oui, your inappropriate proposal, I have a few issues though” she smiles relieved.

 

“I would be very disappointed if you didn’t have any”

 

“Well I was going to email them to you, before I was so rudely interrupted”

 

“Rudely but also, satisfying hmm?” she says while she wiggles her eyebrows and her tongue is poking between her teeth.

 

“I knew you had a sense of humor in there” I smile genuine

 

“Well only certain things are funny, Delphine. I thought you was going to say no, without discussing it with me at all” her voice drops and I hear a hint of fear… ** _fear of losing me?_**

****

“I don’t know yet…I have been thinking but haven’t made up my mind yet. Will you gag me?” she raise her eyebrows in surprise

 

“Oehh someone has been doing their research. I don’t know, Delphine I have never gagged someone”

 

Should I be surprised? I know not a lot about this world…I don’t know if I would enjoy it.

 

“Have you ever been gagged?” I whisper

 

….” Yes, I have”

 

“Was it her Mrs. Cruella?”

 

“Mrs. Cruella?” she starts to laugh loudly and free, she looks so careless, young and happy now.

 

I smile back at her; her laugh is infectious.

 

“I will tell her that you said that, she will like it”

 

“you still talk to her…regularly?” I try to keep the shock out of my voice but fail miserably.

 

“y…yes I am” she is back to her serious expression.

 

Oh…a part of me is suddenly very jealous, I am very irritated, uncomfortable and disturbed by the fact that I am feeling this way and that she is still talking to her… ** _she is mine…she better be…_**

****

“Oui, I see” I answer in a stiff voice. “that means you have some you can discuss your special lifestyle with Non? But I am not allowed”

 

“I…I never thought about it like that. Mrs. Cruella was part of my lifestyle. I already told you about that were just good friends now. If you like I can introduce you to one of the 6 I have been with and talk to her maybe?” **_What the fuck?...She is joking right?..._**

 

“Is this your idea of joking with me Cosima Niehaus?”

 

“No, God no Delphine I didn’t mean it like that” she says with guilt.

 

“I’ll do this on my own, Cosima!” I snap at her. I pull the duvet to my chin and I avoid her eyes.

 

I feel her staring at me, surprised.

 

“D…Delphine baby I didn’t mean to offend you and I’m sorry your very special to me not just a number I told you I want to try and build a real relationship with you and I still mean it”

 

“I am not offended, I am upset”

 

“Upset?”

 

“I don’t want to talk to one of your ex-submissive slave, girlfriends or whatever you call them”

 

“Delphine Cormier, you are jealous, aren’t you?”

 

I blush and look away from her focusing on her hands instead.

 

“Are you staying?”

 

“I wish I could but I have an important meeting in the morning and I told you I don’t like to sleep with anybody. Last weekend was an exception and It won’t happen again anytime soon” I hear her slightly hesitating before recovering.

 

I roll my eyes and leave the subject.

 

“Well I am tired now…so”

 

“Are you kicking me out miss Cormier?” she smiles amused

 

“Oui I am”

 

“Wow that’s a first” she looks at me trying to read my expression. “So there is nothing you want to discuss with me now?”

 

“Non, not today

 

“I wish I could give you a Kamasutra massage, you would feel a lot better and so would I”

 

“Cosima you can’t say things like that…I have not sign anything yet”

 

“A woman can fantasize and dream Delphine” She hovers over me and place her hand on my cheek. “So Wednesday?” she whispers and she leans in and kisses me soundly and passionately.

 

“Oui, Wednesday” can you please hand me my bathrobe so I can see you out.

 

“Yes miss Cormier” she smiles

I push her of the bed and reach for my boxer and put them back on while I put my robe on while she is looking at me amused.

 

My hair is out of control as usual and I grab a hair tie and put it in a messy pony tail.

I walk to the living area trying to spot Krystal but she is not there. I hear her on the phone.

 

Cosima follows me out ad we walk towards the front door. My mind is blank and when we reach the front door I’m no longer angry with her. I feel a little lonely. I don’t want her to go. For the 1st  I am wishing she was normal, meaning that she wants a normal loving relationship without contracts, pleasure rooms and that I would be able to touch her.

I open the door for her and stare at me arms. I realize that this is the 1st time I ever had sex with someone in my home and it was amazing. But now I feel empty and lonely.

**_But you wanted to run to “Hillman Hotel” to get laid Cormier._ **

 

Cosima stops in the doorways and placed her hand on my neck and forcing me to look at her.

 

“Are you okay babe?” she asks tender and caress my check softly

 

“Oui” to be honest I am not so sure. I feel kinda weird. I don’t know if I do this thing with her if it will get me hurt and heartbroken. I don’t know if she would ever be capable of loving me or caring enough about to ever reach that point in life when she puts a ring on it…can she offer me more? I know for myself I want more; I want a family. I want everything with her… I know it’s too early to think about these things but with her it just feels right.

 

“Wednesday” she confirms, she stands on her tip toes and kisses me softly, I feel something changing while she is kissing me. her lips grow more meaningful against mine and her hands are holding my cheeks caressing them. She deepens the kiss and leans into me. I know then and there that my feelings for her are already so deep.

 

I put my hands on her arms, I want to play with her dreadlocks, but I resist, I know that she won’t like it. She pulls back and leans her forehead against mind. Her eyes slightly closed. Her voice in control slightly shaking,

 

“Delphine,” what are you doing to me? she whispers… **_the same thing you’re doing to me I hope…_**

 

“I could say the same thing to you” I whisper

 

She takes one deep breath and kisses my cheek and leaves.

She walks down the path towards her car while she plays with her dreadlocks. She glances up one last time and smiles at me. her breathtaking smile.

I smile back softly, completely drunk by her. Suddenly I feel like crying, a sad and lonely feeling creeps into my heart.

 

I walk back to my bedroom and close the door. I lean against it for a few seconds trying to get my feelings under control. I fail and I slide unto the floor and start crying softy.

 

**_Knock-Knock-Knock_ **

Krystal knocks softly

 

“Del?” she whispers.

I open the door. She takes one look at me and pulls me into a tight embrace.

 

“Del what’s wrong? What did that weird looking bitch do to you?

 

“Ugh…Krystal it’s nothing I just didn’t want her to”

 

She pulls me towards my bed and we sit on the edge.

 

“Your hair looks like struggle sex hair”

 

I laugh through my tears.

 

“The sex was amazing no struggle at all”

 

Krystal smiles at me.

 

“That’s much better. But why are you crying Del? You never cry” she sits behind me and slowly starts to out the knots of my curls.

 

“I don’t know if our relationship is going anywhere” I stare ate the wall

 

“I thought you said you were seeing each other Wednesday?”

  
“Oui, I am that’s the plan”

 

“So why was she here today?”

 

“I had emailed her”

 

“You asked her to drop by for a quickie?”

“For Dieu sake, Non-saying I didn’t want see her anymore”

 

 

“And she just shows up? Del that’s incredible”

 

“I meant it as a joke actually”

 

“Wow now I am very confused”

 

I explain the situation to Krystal without giving her all the details and information.

 

“so you thought she was going to reply?”

 

“Oui”

 

“but instead she shows up as a real-life email”

 

“Oui”

 

“She is head over heels for you” I frown a little, Cosima Niehaus head over heels for me? I don’t believe it. She is just looking for a new sexy arm candy/ toy. That’s she can use and show new exotic things with sex. My heart aches painfully…this is just the reality…

 

“She just came her to fuck me that’s all”

 

I have shocked Krystal” Romance is dead?”

 

“She uses sex as a weapon” **_and what kind of weapon…_**

 

“She fucks you into a new universe” Krystal shakes her head disapprovingly still a little shocked. And I blush.

 

“Del I don’t get it, you just let her take you and make love?”

 

“Non, Krystal we don’t make love, we fuck she is not into the love thing”

 

“Shit I knew there was something weird and mysterious about her. She has commitments issues”

 

 

I nod and agree wishing I could tell Krystal everything about this strange, weird, bizarre, sad, disturbing, little woman. Maybe she could tell me to forget about her and stop me from being a fool.

“I guess it’s just a little overwhelming” I whisper. I don’t want to talk about Cosima anymore so I change the subject and ask about Tony. Krystal’s whole body language changes mentioning his name. and she light up like the sun smiling at me. **_she is so on love; a blind bat could see it…._**

 

“He is coming over early this weekend to help us pack everything up” she hugs herself and stares at my wall with a dreamy look in her eyes.

I feel a pang of jealousy in my chest. Krystal had found herself a normal man and she looks happy. And here am I with a special sort of woman with commitment issues. I just want something normal.

 

“oh yeah before I forget your Maman called while you were uhh…working out and she said your Steph-dad had a little injury so they won’t be able to make it to graduation, but your dad will be here on Thursday and he asked if you could call him”

 

“Oh really, my Maman never called me but everything is good with my step-dad?”

 

“Yes, just call her in the morning it’s late now.”

“Oui, merci Krystal, I’m okay now I’ll call my dad to. I’m going to sleep now I think”

 

Krystal smiles and hugs me one last time before going back to her room again.

 

When she is gone, I read the contract again and make a few extra notes. When I’m done, I turn on my laptop ready to send a new email.

 

There is a new email from Cosima in my inbox and I open it.

 

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus

 **Subject:** Tonight

 **Date:** March 26th 2016 22:57  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

Miss Cormier, I am eager to see your notes about the contract.

And I enjoyed last night, I hope you did too.

 

Until then, sleep well my beauty…

  
Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

  
**From:** Delphine Cormier

 **Subject:** Notes…

  
**Date:** March 26 th 2016 23:18  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

  
Bonjour Miss Niehaus here is my list with notes that I have an issue with I look forward to talk more about them at dinner on Wednesday.

** The numbers refer to different point in the contract: **

  
**4:** As you are aware you are my only sexual partner and my 1 st. I don’t take drugs, and I don’t know if I want to try pot. And I’ve never not had any blood transfusions. So, I’m probably safe. What about you?  
**8:** I can terminate at any time if I don’t think you’re sticking to the agreed limits and I am uncomfortable Okay – I like this.  
**9:** Obey you in all things? Accept without hesitation your discipline? We need to talk about this because I don’t agree fully.  
**11:** I want a 1 month trial period. Not 6 months, that’s practically building a relationship.  
**12:** I cannot commit every weekend. I do have a life that I want to continue. Perhaps three out of four?  
**15.2:** Using my body as you see fit sexually or otherwise – please explain some more…

 **15.5:** This whole discipline clause. I’m not sure I want to be whipped, spanked or corporally punished. I am sure this would be in breach of clauses 2-5. And “for any other reason”. That’s just mean – and you told me you weren’t a sadist. And I don’t want to start hating you.  
**15.10:** Like loaning me out to someone else would ever be an option. But I’m glad it’s here in black and white. So, I know you at least care.  
**15.14:** The Rules. We have to talk about them some more…  
**15.19:** Touching myself without your permission. What’s the problem with this? You know I don’t do it anyway. But if you want to maybe will see about that…what if I feel lonely suddenly…  
**15.21:** Discipline – Please see clause 15.5 above.  
**15.22:** I can’t look into your eyes? If I can’t touch you but you fuck me I want to be able to at least look into your beautiful hazel eyes…  
**15.24:** Why can’t I touch you? You have no idea what your amazing body is doing to me…  
**Rules:**  
**Sleep** – I’ll agree to 6 hours.

 **Food** – I am down with vegan but I choose the recipes and stuff.

 **Clothes** –   As long as I only have to wear your clothes when I’m with you then I agree…

 **Exercise** – We agreed 2 hours, better make shure it’s in the contract right.

  
**Soft Limits:**  
Can we go through all of these? No Fisting of any kind. What is suspension? Genital Clamps – are you fucking kidding me?

 

I think that was it for now.

 

Can you please let me know the arrangements for Wednesday? I am working until 5.30 pm that day.

Au Revoir

  
Delphine

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus  
**Subject:** Tonight  
**Date:** March 26 th 2016 23:47  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

Miss Cormier,

 

Your list is wow, and why are you still awake?

 

Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

  
**From:** Delphine Cormier  
**Subject:** Midnight memory  
**Date:** March 26 th 2016 23:53  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

Miss …

 

If I remember correctly I was busy going through this list when I was rudely interruptedly by a passing short, cheeky seductive control freak.

 

Goodnight,

 

Delphine

 

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus  
**Subject:** Stop replying  
**Date:** March 26th 2016 00:12  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

Touché, happy now?

GO TO BED Delphine!!

 

  
Cosima Niehaus  
Short Cheeky, Seductive CEO & Control Freak,

  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 

 

She is to cheeky for her own good. I turn my computer off and climb into bed. How can she make me feel this way through an email?

 

I fall asleep in a deep and restless troubled sleep.

Can I really do this? Or am I willing to say goodbye to her with the hope I find a soulmate that wants a relationship with me instead of creepy contract…

 

Is it really worth it?...is it?...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, i love comments!
> 
>  
> 
> and check out my other stories xoxo


	9. ...If I ever Fall In Love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine and Cosima go out for dinner and things get a little tense and complicated...
> 
> Is their relationship ever going to work? Or is this the last time they see each other and part ways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song chapter: Pentatonix ft jason derulo - if i ever fall in love again...
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for late update i have been sick, i will try to update a new chapter in 2 days. Enjoy and leave some comments!!

 

**....If I Ever Fall In Love....**

 

The next day I call my Maman, when I arrive back home after a day of work. It had been a calm and peaceful day at Balmain, and I had a lot of time to think. I am slightly stressed, nervous and I am worried that I may have reacted a bit negative towards the contract. Maybe Cosima would call the whole proposition off.

 

Maman was sorry that she was not going to be able to make it at my graduation. Her husband had a little accident and he had to heal and take rest so he would recover a 100%.  So, she is helping.

 

“Delphine, cherie Je suis desolé” she pleads on the phone

 

“Maman it’s fine Dad will be here.”

 

“Delphine, you sound kinda off are you okay chiot?” she asks curiously

 

“Oui Maman I am fine”

 

if only she knew that there is a rich short CEO dreadlocked brunette I have met and that she wants some kinky, sexual relationship that might grow into something more or will blow all up in my face, and I don’t get to say a lot in our possible sexual relationship.

 

“Did you met someone cherie?” **_how does she do it? And over the phone?_**

 

“Non, Maman I have not” **_I am so not going to tell her about this, Merde what would she think?_**

 

“Cherie, I am going to think about you on Friday, I am so proud of you, J’taime, you know, that, right?”

I close my eyes and let the warm and lovely words wrap around my heart and fill me with the love from my mother.

 

“Oui, J’taime Maman, give everyone my love”

 

“Oui I will cherie, au revoir”

 

“Au revoir Maman”

 

I walk over towards my computer and turn it on opening the email program. There is a new email from Cosima. My heart immediately beats faster and my blood going mad. Merde, maybe she said no, or maybe she is cancelling our diner plans, thinking about it is painful. I am panicking already, what is she doing to me.

 

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus  
**Subject:** Issues  
**Date:** March 26th 2016 01:38  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

  
Dear Miss Cormier,

I read your issues in your email and I want to clarify the meaning of submissive:

 **Submission**  describes an activity or relationship in which a female [submits](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sexual_submission) to the dominance of a sexual partner. The submission can be voluntary and [consensual](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Consensual). The [dominant](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dominant_\(BDSM\)) partner is usually a man, but can also be another woman, or there can be multiple dominant partners simultaneously. The term  _female submission_  most commonly refers to a woman who derives sexual pleasure or emotional gratification from relinquishing (to varying degrees) control to (as well as satisfying) a trusted dominant partner.

 

Here is the link to the whole article: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Female_submission>

  
Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 

 

I feel relieved this means she is willing to go through with it and discuss my issues with me and she still want to meet me tomorrow. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding in. after reading and thinking I reply.  

 

  
**From: Delphine Cormier**  
Subject: Issues hmm? And what about yours?  
**Date:** March 27th 2016 18:33  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

 

Miss, please kindly remember that we live in 2016 and not in the late 1600-1800 and we have come a long way since.

 

I want to clarify something for you for our next meeting:

 

 **Compromise**  is to make a deal between different parties where each party gives up part of their [demand](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demand). In [arguments](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Argument), compromise is a concept of finding [agreement](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/agreement) through [communication](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Communication), through a mutual [acceptance](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acceptance) of terms—often involving variations from an original [goal](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goal) or desires.

 

Here is the link to the whole article: <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compromise>

 

Delphine Cormier,

Graduating Student

 

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus  
**Subject:** My Issues?  
**Date:** March 27th 2016 18:40  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

Touché miss Cormier I’ll give you that, I will pick you up from your apartment tomorrow 07:30

 

Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises  


 

  
**From:** Delphine Cormier  
**Subject:** it’s 2016, I can drive?

 **Date:** March 27th 2016 18:45  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

 

Miss, I own a car and I have been driving myself legally since I was 17.

I would rather prefer to meet you somewhere. Where can I meet you? How does 07:15 at your hotel sounds?

 

Delphine Cormier,

Graduate student

 

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus  
**Subject:** Cheeky, French goddess woman  
**Date:** March 27th 2016 18:48  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

  
Dear Miss Cormier

Did you read the email with the link to the meaning of submissive?

Do you ever think you can just do what I tell you to?

 

Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 

  
**From:** Delphine Cormier  
**Subject:** short woman with power  
**Date:** March 27th 2016 18:53  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

  
Miss. Niehaus,

I would like to drive,

Sill vous plait?

  
Delphine Cormier

Graduate student

 

 

  
**From:** Christian Grey  
**Subject:** cheeky tall French woman with attitude  
**Date:** March 27th 2016 18:58  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

Okay fine, be at my hotel 07:15, I’ll meet you downstairs at the

aqua bar, wear something nice baby

 

Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 

  
She is even cheeky by email, but she doesn’t need to know that I need to be able to make a quick getaway in case of emergency? Not that my car is quick… but still – I need a plan of escape.

 

  
**From:** Delphine Cormier  
**Subject:** Short woman says yes  
**Date:** March 27th 2016 19:02  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

 

Merci, mon cherie

 

Delphine Cormier

Graduate Student  


 

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus

 **Subject:** Hot French woman  
**Date:** March 27th 2016 19:08  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

You are very welcome,

Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises  


 

I call my father who was watching the NBA game, so our conversation was very short, he would be driving down Thursday for my graduation. And after that he is taking me out for dinner. I feel happy and relieved when I talked to my dad, we have been through a lot he never abandoned me he was there through ups and downs and always helps me even if we don’t live very close from one another.

My dad and I have a special bond, that is very dear to me and I can’t wait to see him, it has been too long. I needed to hear his voice to calm myself down. Maybe I can use some of the calm vibe from my dad for my dinner with Cosima tomorrow.

 

Krystal and I continue packing, we share a bottle of apple cider wine, dance to the music while we packing and chat a little. When we finally go to bed, I’m almost done packing my room and I feel a lot calmer. The physical work of packing as much as possible in our apartment has been a great distraction. I am tired and I need a good night sleep. I do my nightly routine and snuggle into my bed and before I know it I am asleep.

 

Jenna Wayne is back she graduated and soon she will go to metropolis to start a business internship at a magazine company. She has been following me around the store all day asking me for a date and it’s annoying and I’m getting irritated.

 

“Jenna, Non! For the 300th time I have a date tonight”

“Delphine, no you don’t I know your using it to avoid me, and I know you’re always avoiding me why don’t you just say yes to me”

 

“Oui, part of that is true, but I hoped that you would have understand the hints I gave you. Jenna, I never thought it was a good idea to date the boss’s sister”

 

“But your last day here is on Friday and you are free tomorrow”

 

“Oui, and I will be in San Francisco Saturday and you will be in metropolis soon, there is no way we could go further even if we tried, besides I really have a date tonight”

 

“With Paul?”

 

“Non, Jenna”

 

“With who then?”

 

I sigh, she really is not going to let this go, I’ve never been attracted to her in a romantic way just friend. And I could never get those feelings for her not because she is the boss’s sister, but because she is not really my type and we are very different.

 

“Jenna…Merde it’s with Cosima Niehaus” I cannot help the irritating tone in my voice, but it does the trick. Jenna’s mouth falls open and she is staring at me speechless. Whelp, Cosima’s name makes people speechless, damn what an impact.

 

“Delphine…you have a date with Cosima Niehaus?” she says after a few seconds of silence. I hear the disbelief and shock in her voice.

 

“Oui”

 

“hmm…I see” Jenna looks shocked, surprised and impressed.

 

After our encounter, we both continue our work without talking to each other and around 05:30 I am out of the store on my way home.

 

I have bought 2 different dresses and 2 different pairs of heels.

1 outfit for tonight and 1 for my graduation. I wish I knew more about fashion because I always just buy what looks good on me, but I don’t know what to wear to impress someone like Cosima.

 

The dress I’m wearing tonight is a Bordeaux dress with velvet pieces and it’s strapless. And a few gold details. Under that I’m wearing black Louboutin heels. I decide to wear my black/gold Balmain Colbert with it. It’s sexy/business like but hey were also going to talk about a contract. And I do need to show her that if we can’t negotiate something and were not going to go through with it what she is going to miss… ** _moi…_**

I take a hot steaming shower, I shave my legs, armpits, and down there. I make shure my eyebrows are on point. After that I wash my hair and make shure every place of my body is clean and smelling like rose pedals.

After that I dry my body and wrap a towel around my body, and start drying my hair. After that I make shure my curls look good and in control. After I’m done with my hair I apply some make-up, mascara and eyeliner and some transparent lip-gloss. I never wear a lot of make up because I don’t need it because of my natural beauty. I am so lucky.

 

I put on the clothes that I had prepared earlier, I grab a clutch and put my phone, keys and wallet in it. I take a last look in the mirror and walk out of my bedroom towards the living room exactly 18:45.

 

“So?”  I ask Krystal, who is smiling mysteriously at me.

 

“Fuck Del! You look hot” she nods with a smile of approval

 

“Only hot? I want to look a bit business like to”

 

“that too, but trust me 90% of this is hot! The dress brings out your curves and everything” she smirks

 

“Krystal! Merde” omg she not serious…

 

“I am telling you the truth Del, you are the total package and you look absolutely amazing, trust me Cosima is going to faint when she sees you”

 

I hope, and I think I am going to faint I know Cosima is fashionable and everything she has been wearing had me breathless and wanting.

 

“Well, wish me luck Krys”

 

“you need luck for this date, what’s going on?” she cocks her head and look curiously at me

 

“Oui, there is nothing going on I’m just a little bit nervous”

 

“Del, you guys already slept together you do realize, that, right?”

 

“Oui I do stop being so cheeky”

 

“Okay, okay haha good luck Del enjoy your date and don’t break a leg” she hugs me.

 

I have to drive without my heels because otherwise my legs would have reached my steering wheel and that wouldn’t have been comfortable driving. I pull up outside the “Hillman” hotel and I hand over my car keys to the valet. He gives me an curios look and looks at my car and shrugs. I know my car Is not that amazing but hey it drives well.

I enter the hotel and I see Cosima sitting at the bar drinking a glass of wine her feet daggling above the floor, she is really tiny. And it still surprises me how intimidating she can be. She is dressed in her expensive black harem pants with gold buttons and a gold chain on the right side, above that she is wearing a Bordeaux lose blouse with a V-neck that shows her collarbone and the special art of tattoo’s that is leading towards her shoulder. And she is wearing velvet loafers.

Around her neck she has a gold chain, her hair is a ponytail, she is wearing her signature eyeliner and her cat eye glasses and of course her nose ring that is still find so sexy.

I sigh she looks breathtaking, I take a few seconds to admire the view and check her out privately and get some self-control. **_I want her…_**

She looks a bit nervous, she turns around looking for I’m guessing me and when her eyes see me she freezes. She adjusts her glasses ad blinks a couple of times, she smiles slowly and sexy revealing her fangs in the process. And I feel myself getting worked up inside. The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy and I count to 10 to gain some control of my breathing.

I try not to bite my lip I know how crazy that makes her. I walk slowly towards her aware that I am Delphine clumsy Cormier who fell down into Cosima’s office the first time we met.

 

Cosima slowly walks over to meet me.

 

“Delphine…omg you look breathtaking” she whispers she stand on her toes and kiss me on the cheek. “your dress looks amazing on you” she says approvingly. She offers me her arm and leads me to a private booth in the corner while she signals for a waiter.

 

“Merci Cosima, you look amazing as well” she smiles and gestures me to sit down.

 

“So what would you like to drink? “wow improvement already she is asking me for once what I want.

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having s’ill vous plait”

 

She smiles approvingly and orders an apple cider vodka wine.

 

Cosima is leaning her arms on the table and she stares at me with those beautiful warm hazel eyes of her and I squirm under gaze feeling warm inside.

 

“Are you nervous Delphine” she asks warmly

 

“O…Oui I am” 

 

She leans forward and say the thing that I’ve never expected her to say. “Me too Delphine” she whispers.

 

I look at her and blink a few times and she smiles that sexy mysterious smile of hers. The waiter arrives with our drinks and a small plate with French warm slices of baguette on it. And a small bowl with cashew and pistachio nuts.

 

“How are we going to do this Cosima?” I ask nervously. “are we going to discuss every point in my email?”

 

“hmm I see you have no patience miss Cormier” she smirks

 

“hmm well I could have asked you what you thought of the presidential elections?” I answer a bit sarcastically

 

 

She smiles and grabs a piece of baguette and eats it. My eyes immediately dwell to her mouth, the mouth that showed me a piece of heaven, the mouth that had eaten me out like she was eating the baguette. The mouth that had pleasured me, the mouth that—okay Delphine get a grip.

 

I snap back to reality and look in her eyes.

 

“Well I think that Dona Trump still is an piece of shit and I have nothing with politics it all a big joke” she smirks

 

“Are you teasing me miss Niehaus?”

 

“Well I am miss Cormier, but I meant what I said about Donald trump and politics”

 

“You know legally this contract doesn’t count Oui?”

 

“Yes Delphine I am very aware of that”

 

“did you plan on telling me that?”

 

“do you think I would force you into something you don’t want to do and pretend that this is legal and use it to blackmail you?” she says curiously

 

“well…uhm…Oui”

 

“you don’t think very good about me, do you?”

 

“Cosima you didn’t answer my question”

 

“Delphine, legal or not legal it doesn’t matter it stands for an arrangement that I would like to make with you hoping that It could be something more in the future. It stands for what I would like from you and what you can expect from me. and if you don’t agree with it. Don’t sign it, and if you do sign and then decide you don’t like it you can just walk away. And even if it was legal I would never drag you to court it you walk away, I told you, you are special to me”

 

**_I am special…_ **

“Delphine relationships like this are built on honesty, trust and loyalty I told you I want something more, in the possible future but I want to start like this first. If you don’t  trust me , trust me on how I can affect you, how far I want to go with you, how far I can take you if we can’t be honest then there is no way we can ever do this”

Wow she is being straight to the point right now. How far she wants to take me. **_Merde…_**

What does that mean? What is she going to do to me?

 

“So this is it Delphine, do you trust me or not?”   her eyes are staring at me unreadable.

 

“d…did you had the same talk that you’re having with me now with the other woman you have been with?”

 

“No Delphine…I told you…you are special I want more with you…in the future if that could be possible”

 

“And?”

 

She sighs “And because the other woman had done it before and they knew what they wanted out of the sort of sexual relationship with them we just adjusted the contract so we were both happy and signed”

 

“is there a submissive store or a website you go to and order these women?”

 

Cosima laughs. “No not really”

 

“Well how?”

 

“is this what you want to talk about Delphine? Or shall we get down to our business? Or your issues as you mentioned” 

 

I look at her, does beautiful eyes with always a hint of sadness in them. Do I trust her? Do I want to take this adventure with her? Can we ever get into a normal relationship together? Can this ever work? Is she ever going to let me touch her without squirming away? Am I ever going to hear the story of her pain? Because clearly she has been through a lot. Trust needs to be a 2-way street so I really want to hear her story one day if were really going to do this.

I know she is jealous and I remember how she had reacted the night when she sort of rescued me from Paul and when Paul had called when I was with her at her house. Same goes for me when she drove me back home after that weekend and the waitress was trying to flirt with her I felt the hint of jealousy in me.

 

“Delphine are you hungry?”  she asks snapping me out of my endless thoughts.

 

**_Oh Merde… food…she is going to be pissed off…_ **

“Non, not really”

 

“did you eat today?”

 

 I stare at her, trying to come up with a good answer and I can’t lie because I know she is going to see right through it. She is not going to be happy.

 

“Non…” I whisper and look down at my glass of wine

 

She squeezes her eyes and I feel that she is not happy with my answer.

 

“Delphine…you really have to eat, we can eat here in the booth or we could take it to my suite, what do you prefer?”

 

I want to go to her room with the possibility of a desert afterwards but I rather stay public so I won’t feel nervous when I’m alone with her.

 

“I want to stay here” she smiles mysteriously

 

“Delphine…do you really think that would hold be back? I can take you right her in this booth without breaking a sweat” she warns and leans back.

 

My mouth falls open slightly and I stare in shock at what she just said to me. And Merde I am turned on.

 

“I hoped it would have” I swallow…

 

“Bring your wine and follow me please, I have a private dining place booked, no public around just…us…” 

She offers me her hand and climbs out of the booth.

 

She intertwines our hands and we walk side by side towards a corner. She releases my hand and place her hand on the small of my back leading me up towards wooden stairs. When we arrive upstairs there is a young woman approaching us in full hotel uniform.

 

“Good evening miss Niehaus, please follow me”

 

We both follow the woman into a private dining room with some sick sky view. And one setup table. The room is cozy and warm and almost kinda romantic. Above the table is a golden shimmering chandelier, the table is set in satin, crystal glasses and golden spoons, forks, and knifes. And black plates. And in the middle, is a vase with a huge bouquet of res roses.  The room is royal blue with orange and gold. And the walls have paintings as do the ceilings.

 

 

Cosima leads me to the table and pulls out my chair and places the napkin on my lap. Cosima sits the opposite of me and does the same for herself. **_Dieu, she is gorgeous…_**

****

“Delphine, please don’t bit your lip” she whispers

 

Merde I don’t even know I’m doing it. Really need to control it…

 

“I have already ordered for us I hope you don’t mind” she whispers apologetic

 

I feel relieved because right now I am not capable of making decisions, I am to distracted by the woman in front of me. the words she said earlier to me in the booth are going through my head and I feel myself getting wet. **_Merde…_**

 

“Non, that’s fine I appreciate it”

 

“hmm it’s good to know you approve of certain decisions miss Cormier, now, where were we?”

 

“we were talking about trust and the needy details of the contract” I take another sip of my cool wine; apple cider vodka is delicious. Cosima’s choice in apple wine is so amazing.

 

“ah yes, your issues indeed” she fishes a piece of paper out of her pocket. My email…she printed it out, what a nerd. “So I agree with you on point 4, no drugs but if you want we can try pot the next time you come over maybe a small dose if you want of course.

Wow she does cares about what I think we’re going through every issue I had mentioned in my emailed.

“As for blood transfusions I never had any and I have health tests every 3 months to make sure I am okay. All my recent tests came back 100% perfect.”

“point 8, we agreed on that you can walk away anytime you won’t I won’t force you, do know that your special and I rather not see you leave…ever” she says shyly.

**_She wants me to stay forever…. why is she so sweet and fucked up at the same time?_ **

“Oui, I appreciate that” thinking about leaving her sound painful in some kind of way…

 

She stops while the waiter arrives with our 1st course. How am I going to eat? Dieu, she has ordered an exotic fruit dish. **_Exotic fruit dish…_** and I think back at my dream with Cosima and the strawberry flavored strap-on.

 

“I hope you like these exotic fruit” Cosima’s voice is warm and soft.

 

“Oui, but I have never tastes some of these fruits”

 

“Really? Well don’t worry just use your fork and take whatever you like and dip it in the chocolate sauce if you prefer that. She smiles at me pick up a piece of dragon fruit dips it in the chocolate sauce and puts it in her mouth. ** _Her mouth…_**

I do the same as her and wow, the flavor bomb that is exploding in my mouth is amazing.

 

“Well? What did you think?”

 

“Oui, it’s amazing I’ll try another one”

 

“hmm good girl baby” she says with a smile

 

“did you choose these exotic fruits on purpose? Aren’t some of them known to stimulate some sort of feeling inside a woman’s body?” I ask curiously

 

“No, they were highly recommended on the special menu, and trust me I don’t need something that stimulated me when I’m near you simulate me. I think you know that and I think you react the same way around me” she says simply

 

**_I simulate her…catch me…I’m melting…_ **

 

“okay so to continue our ‘issues’ obey me in all things? I want you to do that just imagine it as a role-playing Delphine, and later one of this turns into a serious relationship will change it”

 

“I…I’m just scared that you’re going to hurt me” I answer ashamed

 

“hurt you? How and why?

 

“Physically and emotionally”

 

“Do you really think I would do that to you? That’s never going to be good if we want this to become something in the future. I would never go beyond a limit you can’t take”

 

“Non-I don’t know but you’ve said that you’ve hurt someone before”

 

“yes I…I had but that was a very long time ago”

 

“how did you hurt her”

 

“I hung her hands from restrains attached to the ceiling from my pleasure room, and one of the restrains was to tight and— “

 

I hold up my hand as an signs she can stop talking “Non, Cosima it’s okay I don’t need to know more I don’t want to do restrains or stuff I’m not comfortable with are you okay with that?”

 

“Y…yeah if you’re not down with one of the things were just going to let it go”

 

“Merci, that sounds good”

 

“So do you think you can obey?” she stares at me with her burning hazel brown eyes and I feel myself getting warm inside.

 

“Oui, I could try “I whisper

 

“good girl” Cosima smiles. “now 1 month trial instead of 6 is no time, especially when you want 1 weekend for yourself every month, you can try 6 because we agreed that you can walk away whenever you want so please consider this, and I don’t think I can be without you I’m already so used to you in my life”

**_Cosima is used to me in her life…omg maybe it can work out, only time will tell =D_ **

 

“How about you take 2 weekends a month and I get to have you for a full week every 1,5 month?”

 

“I agree for 5 days not 7 Oui?”

 

“okay 5 days”

 

“instead of 6 months can you agree with 3 months? You know you can walk away anytime please just give me more time” **_omg she must really like me if she is begging me…_**

 

“3 months?”  I take another sip of my wine and pop another piece of exotic fruit in my mouth”

 

“You being submissive means you belong to me, it sounds possessive but it goes both ways I’ll be yours but I the way I’ll be yours is not the same way as your mine. I want you to obey, I will take care of you in every way possible, I will teach you, discipline you, I will fuck you anytime it’s possible, I will train you how to please me, but from experience you got some good skills but were going to upgrade them. I want you to trust me but I want to earn your trust, because I will never hurt you and if you don’t like something I will stop immediately, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, and who knows maybe someday I am able to perhaps…love you…but that’s a conversation for another time”

**_Love…me…? Merde…could that be possible?_ **

 

This is unbelievable Cosima has been thinking about a future with me in it? What did I do to make her like this? She is obviously passionate about this and really wants to make shure I agree. And I can’t stop myself to look at her, she is so beautiful and she has something that just pulls me into her, I just can’t get enough and I find myself being a craven addict already.

 

“Delphine, are you still with me babe?” Cosima whispers warm and seductively. She takes a sip of her wine and her gaze holds my, her hazel eyes burning in mine.

 

The waiter knocks at the door and Cosima nods as a gesture that she may enter.

 

“Would care for some more wine miss Cormier?”

 

“Non, I have to try”

 

“Would you care for something else perhaps juice or water?”

 

“Some apple juice please”

 

The waiter nods and walks away

 

“your quiet tonight hmm” Cosima whispers curiously

 

“Oui and you are very observing”

 

 

 

“I want you to trust me Delphine, there is a line between pleasure and pain, they can’t exist without each other. I want to show you how pain can turn into pleasure. If you don’t believe me then you need to trust me. there will be pain but nothing that would hurt you as you think it would, it will pleasure you and make you feel better. It all comes down to trust. Can you trust me Delphine?”

 

“Oui, I do” I answer without thinking, to turned on by the idea of pleasure. But it’s the truth I trust her, I trust Cosima.

 

Cosima smiles and looks relieved. “Okay, the rest of this email are just details”

 

“Oui, but important details”

 

“okay let’s continue”

 

I’m feeling a little dizzy and overwhelmed by all the information, and the things she had said to me. I should have really brought that recorder from Krystal so I could have listen to it when I was alone and process it. There is too much information and there is a lot I must deal with it’s all just so overwhelming.

 

The waiter arrives with our next course and my drink: spring rolls, vegan pho soup, baked potatoes with sweet sour mayo, and naan pizza bread.

 

“I hope you like these dishes, they are all vegan healthy but the taste is very rich” Cosima says shyly

 

I take a piece of the naan pizza bread and a sip of my fresh cold apple juice.

 

**_Merde this tastes good, I didn’t know vegan could be this amazing…_ **

****

“So the rules, let’s discuss them. Do you have a problem with the food thing?”

 

“Oui, not really I agree to go vegan I wasn’t much of a meat eater, but I do want to pick out my own recipe’s I have saved a few from pinterest I want to try”

 

“okay that is good but can you agree to at least eat 6 times a day?”

 

“Non, that is too much let’s agree on this, 3 big meals or 6 small meals I want to change it up”

 

“okay sounds good, but make shure you keep that I don’t want you to be hungry or exhausted make shure you sleep at least 7 hours than I’m okay” Cosima smiles mysteriously

 

**_Omg, what Is she planning to do…_ **

****

“Oui, I will”

 

“good girl”

 

“why can’t I look into your eyes and why can’t I touch you? You have no idea what’s that doing to me” **_dieu I sound desperate…_**

 

“first thanks for the compliment and second you can’t”

 

“Is it because or Mrs. Cruella?” **_That evil bitch who seduced my Cosima, omg I already referrer to her as mine…I really have a jealous side…_**

 

“No it’s just a part of the Dominant/Submissive thing I will think about you looking at me but not all the time, but definitely don’t want to be touched”

I see her look down at the paper but I caught that flicker of pain in her eyes and I wonder…who or what hurt her so badly…that she feels like a monster that can’t be loved…

 

“Are you shure Cosima?” I ask curiously

 

“Why would you think that? “she looks at me and suddenly she realizes what I mean. “Do you think she traumatized me or did something to me?” I nod while I hold her gaze.

 

“No Delphine, believe me she is not the reason. Besides Mrs. Cruella wouldn’t tolerate any bullshit from me”

 

Hmm but I have to from you? How can we ever find love or be together? Am I crazy for even considering signing a contract? Why…why did I had to meet such a conflicted person, that I like?

 

“And oh yeah, I don’t want you pleasuring yourself”

 

“Oui, but out of curiosity…why not?”

 

“Because…baby I want all your pleasure, I want to be the only one to touch you and make you feel satisfied”

 

Wow…I am speechless. She is possessive and selfish. I continue eating and try to clear my head a little. I can’t look her in the eyes. We’re going to take it really slow and we haven’t talked about everything yet. I’m not shure if I can face the rest of the issues while were eating. It’s slightly uncomfortable.

“I can see that you have a lot to think about, don’t you?”

 

“Oui”

 

“do you want to talk about the rest?”

 

“Non, not over dinner”

 

“Awkward?”

 

“Oui, something like that”

 

“you didn’t eat a lot”

 

“I have eaten enough”

 

“1 Bowl of fruit, ½ pizza bread, 1 bowl of pho, and 1 hand full of potatoes and 8 spring rolls, and you have not eaten all day. Trust works both ways how do I trust you?

 

**_Merde is she keeping track of everything?_ **

****

“Cosima, I don’t go through conversations like this every day”

 

“but I need you to be healthy and fit Delphine:”

 

“Oui, I know” … ** _it’s getting annoying…_**

****

“Right now…I want to rip that dress of your goddess body” **_wait…what?_**

****

Í swallow hard and feel myself burning inside. She wants to rip it of my body. I feel wetness pool between my legs. I can’t do this; this the way she treats me everything makes me feel so special and weak and it’s her secret weapon that she is using against me. She is amazing at sex; I’ve figured It out. She knows what she wants, and she knows what you need.

 

“Non, I don’t think this is a good idea Cosima” I whisper quietly and flushed. “We haven’t had dessert”

 

“Do you want dessert?” she shrugs

 

“Oui”

 

“Me to…you could be dessert” she whispers seductively

 

“Hmm I’m not shure I am tasty enough”

 

“Delphine you taste amazing, delicious…and I know…”

 

“Cosima, you use sex as a secret weapon to get what you want a…and it’s not fair” I whisper without looking at her. 

 

Cosima looks surprised at me and I see that’s she is thinking about my words. She is playing with her dreadlocks while thinking.

 

“You are right, I do sometimes. But in life sometimes you use what you know Delphine but that doesn’t change how much I fucking want you…here…now…”

 

Dieu what is she doing to me. how can she seduce me like this without even touching me? I am out of breath and I’m panting. I feel hot inside and I am wet. My blood is rushing through my body.

 

“I want to try something” Cosima whispers

 

Is she serious? 1st she gives me a whole speech I have to process and now she does this?

 

“If you were my submissive one you wouldn’t have to think about this because it would be easy” her voice is sweet and soft. “All those things you have to think about, and consider. Is this the right thing to do? Can this happen here right now? You don’t have to worry about that if I am your dominant. 1 thing I know for shure is that you want me Delphine”

 

Can she read minds? How does she know that?

 

“I know that because, your body is showing it to me. you are pressing your legs together and you look flushed and your breathing has changed”

 

Did she just answered my question that I was thinking about? Okay that is creepy, and she is very good in reading body language. This it too much…

 

“How did you read me so well?”

 

“I felt your leg moving against the table for a few seconds, I hear you breathing and you can’t look me in the eye without blushing. Also, I have years of experience reading people’s body language and I don’t mean that only sexually, also I am a CEO, I can judge if something is wrong or right to invest in by reading people their body language and most of the time they don’t even know that they are showing me there answer without talking”

 

“That’s impressive, well I’m not done with my spring rolls yet”

 

“You prefer your spring rolls over moi miss Cormier?”

 

I look into her hazel brown eyes, and is see need, lust, passion and want.

 

“Miss Cormier right now I don’t give a damn about your food”

 

“Cosima, this is not a fair fight?”

 

“I know I never do and I have to be smarter to get what I want, and I want you…”

****

**_My inner self is looking at me and supports me. Come one Delphine you can do this, beat this Sex goddess at her own game. Am I capable of that? Oui but what do I do? How do I start?_ **

 

I pick up a spring roll and look her while I bite my lip. Slowly I put the spring roll in my mouth and suck the sauce of the tip while I bite it.

 

Cosima’s eyes are wide open and her mouth almost falls open and I hear her breathing changes.

 

“Delphine, what are you doing?” **_hopefully you one day…_**

I eat the rest of the spring roll while I look at her,

 

“I’m just eating my spring roll”

 

Cosima squirms a little in her chair. “I think you are teasing me miss Cormier”

 

I gasp innocently. “I wouldn’t do that I am just finishing my food like a good girl…miss Niehaus”

 

 

And right in that moment the waiter knocks. Cosima glances up at her and nods. The waiter clears our plates. And our precious moment has been broken. And I grasp this perfect moment. I need to go pronto. I know that if I stay there is only one way this night is going to end, and I need some space and boundaries after such an overwhelming conversation.

 

My body is craving her touch, and my mind is begging me to stay. I know I need some distance from her and time to think about everything she has said. And I still need to make a decision. And all her seductive talk and turning me on are not making it any easier.

 

“Would you care for some desert? Cosima asks like a gentlelady, her eyes are still full of lust.

 

“Non-thank you, I think I need to go” I stare down at my wine

 

“Go?” Cosima sounds surprised and she can’t hide it

 

The waitress leaves and were alone again.

 

“Oui, I do” I know this is the right decision, because if I stay here in this room with her. She will fuck me into another universe. I need to do this and I stand up.

 

“I still have a lot to do and the graduation is in 2 days”

 

Cosima stands up and looks at me.

 

“I …I don’t want you to go…” she whispers almost sadly

 

“S’ill vous plaît, Cherie I have to”

 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you gave me a lot I have to think about and I need some space and time”

 

“I can make you stay if I want to”

 

“Oui, I know you can do that easily, but I don’t want you to do that Cosima”

 

She plays with her dreadlocks and looks at me a little sadly and I almost want to give in but I stand strong.

 

“You remember, the 1st time we met in my office you were like yes miss Niehaus, no miss Niehaus. And that’s the moment I wanted you to be my submissive. I felt you was special. But I’m not shure frankly if you really have it in you Delphine”

 

She walks slowly towards e when she speaks, her voice tense and nervously.

 

“Oui, you may be right about that” I say with the little control I still possess over my self-control.

 

“I want to be the person to explore new things with you, I want to be the person to take care of you in every way” she whispers staring up at me

 

Cosima caresses my cheek, her thumb tracing my lip. “this is the way I know Delphine I don’t know anything other than this…this is who I am…”

 

“Oui, I know” I whisper panting

 

Cosima stands up on her toes hovering her lips over mine searching and begging my eyes for permission. I lean in and press our lips together. Our lips moving over each other in a slow and sweet rhythm, she licks my lip begging for entrance and I give it to her. I wrap my arms around her neck, bury my hand in her dreadlocks and pull her into me. our tongues swirling over each other. Her tongue piercing is driving me crazy and excites me. We keep kissing, because we don’t know if this is ever going to happen anytime soon or ever.

 

Her right-hand slides down my back and rest on the small of my back and she pushes me flush against her body.

 

“Is there no way I can convince you to stay?” she says in between kisses

“Non Cosima”

 

“Please spend the night with me?” she begs

 

“Without touching you Cosima? Non”

 

Cosima groans. “You are complicated” Cosima pulls back and look up at me. “Why does this feel like you’re saying goodbye to me?”

 

“Because Cosima…I am leaving now…”

 

“You know what I mean Delphine”

 

 

I sigh…” Cosima I have to think about this, I don’t know if I can do this kind of relationship you want, you know what I want but you can’t give it to me just yet, I don’t know if I can take it as slow as a snail pad”  


 

We both close our eyes and lean our foreheads against each other, trying both to catch our normal breathing. After a few moments Cosima kisses my cheek, inhales deeply and kisses the crook of my neck. Then she releases me and steps back. And suddenly I feel cold and lonely.

 

“As you wish miss Cormier” she says, her face is unreadable “Please let me escort you back to the hotel entrance”

 

She holds out her hand, I grab my purse and intertwine our hand.

 

Merde, this could be the end of the beginning. I follow her back down the stairs and towards the entrance. I feel dizzy my body is burning from the inside.

 

This could be the last time we say goodbye or spent time together if I say no. Why does it have to be so complicated…? My heart sting painfully in my chest by the thought of it. Everything suddenly feels so different; this woman is making a huge difference in my life…do I want to lose it? Am I ready to let her go?

 

“Do you have a ticket for your car?”

 

I open my clutch and her the ticket which she gives to the doorman. I stare at her while we are waiting. Wondering what she is thinking about.

 

“Thank you for tonight, for dinner Cosima”

 

“It was my pleasure miss Cormier” she answers kindly with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. She looks like she is far away trapped in her thoughts.

 

I look at her and I try to memorize this beautiful memory, the way she looks. The idea that I might never have this with her again. That I would never see her again.

 

Suddenly Cosima turns around and stares up at me, her gaze slightly nervous and intense.

 

“You are moving to San Francisco this weekend, right?  If you make a decision can I see you on Monday?” she sounds hesitating and nervous

 

“We will say, maybe I let you know” she looks slightly relieved and turns her head back still trapped in her thoughts.

 

“it’s a bit cold now, do you have a coat?”

 

“Non”

 

Cosima shakes her head frustrated ad shrugs off her coat.

 

“here put this on I don’t want you to get sick”

 

I look down at her while she holds the coat open I slip it on, thinking back at some of the times we have spent together. This might me the last time…

 

The 1st time I saw her and the effect that she had on me, how I had felt. Nothing has change the feelings just got more intense and deeper. Her coat is warm oversized and it smells like her signature perfume. It’s smells like her and Merde it is delicious.

 

My car pulls up at the side and Cosima’s mouth falls open.

 

“Holy Water Shed, that’s what you drive?” she looks shocked.

 

She takes my hand and leads me outside towards the car. The valet hands me my keys and Cosima shoves some money in his hand.

 

“Is this car worthy to drive on the roads and stuff?” she is staring at me

 

“Oui”

 

“Are you going to make it to San Francisco?”

 

“Oui, we will”

 

“Safe?”

 

“Oui!” I answer slightly annoyed “My car may be slightly outdated, okay old but I got this as a present from my Dad”

 

“Oh really okay, but I still think we can do better than this Delphine”

 

“What do you mean?” and then I realize something…” Non Cosima you’re not buying me a car” **_is she crazy?_**

****

She stares at me her face cold and unreadable.

 

“will see about that” she answers tensed

 

She opens the door for me and helps me in. I take of my heels and roll down the window. Cosima is looking at me too many emotions running through her face to say how or what she feels. The air is thick around us and neither one of us is saying anything for a few seconds.

 

 

“Drive safely Delphine” she says quietly

 

“I will…Au revoir Cosima” my voice is a bit thick with unshed tears and I really need to hold myself together not to. I give her a small smile.

 

And I drive away, while I see her staring at me from my mirror. And she looks broken…

 

My heart hurts, my chest itches and my tears are staring to fall and I start sobbing.

And I don’t understand why I’m crying…is this the end? Are we done…

 

Cosima explained everything, she was very clear. She wants me but she doesn’t know if she is capable to do that in the way I want her. I need more, I want more than a contract if we’re going to date sort of in a snail pad kind of way. How long is this going to take? Can she ever change for me?

 

I feel overwhelmed and confused. I don’t even know how to call this or label it. If we do this…will she be my girlfriend? Am I able to introduce her to friend or family. Can we have fun and go to clubs, cinemas, museums or anything fun I want to do. To tell you the truth I don’t think if she can or will.

 

I am not allowed to touch her; I can’t sleep with her in one bed. I know I am knew to relationships I never had any in the past really but I want them in my future. And this is not the future I want. I need more, I need someone who can give me everything I desire.

 

What if agree and say yes and 3 months later she says no and doesn’t want me anymore and I am left with a broken heart over someone who doesn’t want me anymore. How will I feel emotionally? And I am still not shure if I want to do the things she wants to do. How will I deal with a that level of rejection when she says no or doesn’t want me anymore? It will break me for life, my confidence, my self-esteem everything. I will never be able to look at a new person in my life the same, I would have trust issues because of the way she would have broken me. and most of all I would be in constant pain.

 

How did she managed to make me feel all these things in such a short time? How is that possible? How would I rebuild myself for the future? The thought of never seeing her again is torturing me and it hurts because I am already developing deep feelings for her. Feelings that can’t be undone. I know it can’t be the sex that attracts me it more.

 

I wipe the tears from my eyes I don’t want to think about all the feelings I have for her. Because it scares me. I fear what I will discover if I go any deeper. What am I going to do?

 

I park my car in front of our apartment. There are no lights on so Krystal must be out, probably with Tony who knows. I am relieved because I don’t want her to see me crying again. I undress myself and switch into my nightwear.

I turn on my computer and there is a new message in my inbox from Cosima.

 

 

  
  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus  
**Subject:** This Night  
**Date:** March 27th 2016 22:43  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

  
I am still a bit confused why you left this evening.

I hope I answered all your questions. I know I gave you a lot of information and that this might be complicated for you and I hope you will think about my proposition. I really want to make this work and I want more in the future.

 

I am just fucked up I want to take it very slow, I don’t know a lot about dating or the relationship that you want Delphine, but I do know… that I want you…and no one else…but I only know my way…

 

You are special…think about it…

 

Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 

 

I feel tears running again and I am still speechless. She is so confusing.

She is fucked up; I don’t care I want her that’s what I know. I want to fix her; I know she has been through a lot of pain in her life but how can I be the cure to her pain? The sun in her life? She doesn’t know anything else, but she knows she wants me.

 

Her emails make me feel all kinds of things. I know she wants me and that she wants to take care of me. if I say yes she will be mine also but not in the way I want in her way. Am I ready for that?

 

I close my laptop , walk over to my bed and wrap her coat around me. I climb in bed and stair at my ceiling in the darkness.

 

I think of all the times she said to me that she wasn’t good for me and that I needed to stay away. I wanted but I couldn’t.

 

I think back at the time she had send me the collectors items dvd’s with a piece of the song explaining to me that she sees herself as a monster.

 

The only thing I saw was a sweet person with a big heart…that needs love.

 

**_Delphine, I am not right for you, you need to stay away from me._ **

**_I don’t do girlfriend stuff_ **

**_I don’t know making love, because this is all I know…_ **

**_Delphine…you are special…_ **

****

I don’t know if we’re ever going to be together, I don’t know if I’m going to say yes…I am too scared to be hurt and broken.

 

I want to be the one that missing piece in her life but what will happen to me when she leaves me and I end up missing my piece…

 

I can’t do this, can I?

 

Is this the end of barely a beginning?

 

Am I ever going to find the person that can give me what I want?

 

 

Cosima wants me… the question is do I want her like this…am I able to expose myself to her like this…

 

 

The answer is complicated….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some comments!!


	10. ...Por Una Cabeza...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation?!? Do Delphine and Cosima breakup before it even started?  
> \-------------------------------------------------
> 
> “Bonjour !!” Kate hugs my father and my dad blushes slightly. “Did you meet Delphine’s girlfriend? Cosima Niehaus”
> 
> Wtf???...Merde Krystal! You Little shit…I feel all the blood draining out of my face and my head…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a longer chapter give me some time...it costs a lot to writhe almost 20,000 words for 1 chapter 
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> see you soon or follow my other stories...

 

 

**Chapter10: Por Una Cabeza**

 

…A few days later, the day of my graduation…

 

Cosima is standing over me with a flesh colored strap-on. She is wearing black faded harem jeans that are a little low on her hips and a leather bra. Her hair is in a ponytail and she is not wearing glasses.

 

She is smiling down at me with that mysterious smile of hers. I am not able to move, I am naked, my hands are tied against her huge queen’s bed head post with that same scarf, and my legs are spread.

 

Slowly she is straddling my body and she pushes the strap-on in my mouth. And is tastes like strawberry.

 

“Suck” she commands in a soft voice. I obey and close my mouth and suck the tip enjoying the taste of strawberries.

 

After a few seconds, she pulls back. “Enough”

I am panting, while Cosima slowly caresses my body with the strap-on. She caresses chin, neck, my throat. She let’s go between my breast, my waist, dips it in my nable. I am unable to hold control myself, I am panting, squirming, and pulling against the scarf that is tied to my wrists. She is driving me crazy. Slowly she guides the strap-on against my clit and slaps on it a few times, I yelp. She trusts the strap-on 1 time roughly in my heat and pulls out and immediately I come screaming my release, shouting, panting and I feel like I am floating.

**__ **

**_Always under water  
When the night comes down  
I can’t figure it out  
Back to going nowhere  
Don’t know why you’d want it  
Thought that we’d fade out  
Sometimes only doubt shows you what you wanted  
  
_**[](https://genius.com/Electric-guest-dear-to-me-lyrics#note-11835698)**_And when it’s bad  
Feels like I don’t know which way I should go  
But over time I come back and remember: the one  
Thing that I know_** **** __  
  
Ooh, I know it!  
You’re dear to me and I know 

****_ You’re dear to me and I know  
And when you feel like it’s gone away: you’re dear  
To me and I know _

**__ **

Merde!!! I wake up abruptly, out of breath, panting, my whole body is covered in sweat I am wet and I feel the aftershocks of my orgasm.

 

Putain Merde! I am shocked and I still don’t know what I’m feeling. What the hell just happened? I realize that I’m alone in my bedroom. How did this happen? Why did this happen? I sit up and lean against my headboard. It’s morning and I look at my alarm clock that woke me up with my favorite song: Electric Guest – Dear to Me. it’s 07:45, my head is pounding.

 

I didn’t know I could dream sex and orgasm in real-life. Did I eat something wrong? Maybe the oysters or the exotic fruit I had yesterday. How did that lead into my 1st sex dream? It’s overwhelming. I had no idea this was possible.

 

Krystal is busy in the kitchen when I walk in.

 

“Del are you okay? You look kinda weird, and is that Cosima’s blouse you’re wearing?” she asks curiously

 

“Oui, I am fine Krys” **_Merde I should have checked the mirror._**

I avoid her searching eyes, knowing damn well that she can read me. I am still worked up from my dream. “Oui this is Cosima’s blouse”

Krystal frowns but doesn’t comment. Lucky me.

 

“How did you sleep?”

“hmm not very well”

 

I walk towards the kitchen counter and put on some water, I really need some green tea.

 

“How was your dinner date?”

**_Ughh and so the Krystal interrogation begins…_ **

****

“Oui it went good, we had some exotic fruit, and some special dishes and some wine and stuff”

 

“Del…gosh I really don’t care about the food and stuff I want to know how Cosima was. What did you guys do, talked about?” 

 

“oh she was Uhmm determined” I pause

 

“hmm, about?”

 

**_What can I say? Cosima wanted to fuck me in the dining room, Her blood tests came back good, she is healthy, she wants me to sign a contract a sex contract, she wants us to explore new territories, she wants to make me hers, maybe our relationship can be something normal people have but for now it’s just a sort of pending contract she will be my dominant and I will become submissive and she has a pleasure room…And yesterday might me the last time we ever saw each other…_ **

**_Merde my life is fucked up…_ **

****

 I try to think of something I can share with Krystal so she doesn’t get suspicious.

 

“Well she doesn’t approve of my car she thinks it’s not safe”

 

 

“But Del who does? Your car is a piece of shit period. And what’s going on? You seem a little off to me”

 

“Ugh Krystal we talked about a lot of things, she doesn’t like it when I not eat regularly and just some other little stuff. And oh, yeah she was almost drooling over me when she saw me in my dress and heels”

 

The water is done boiling and I start making myself some tea.  “Do you want some tea Krys and would you like me to listen to your speech?”

 

“Yes please I’ll have the same thing you’re having, and omg yes I worked on it for hours let me go fetch it quickly”

 

Krystal storms out of the kitchen to her room, almost skipping a few steps. Dieu, she is so love-struck, she is practically walking on clouds.

 

Last night I had a really hard time trying to sleep I haven’t spoken with Cosima since our diner date and I had been thinking all those days about everything that happened since we met and first went out together. I think back at my intense dream. What the hell was that supposed to be, it felt so real dieu…

 

I’ve never experienced something like that in my life and when I think back about it I feel my body burning with want and desire…

 

I am still so confused. Cosima’s idea of a relationship with me is more like a job without getting paid for it. I had never thought that my first romantic relationship would be like this. Cosima does romantic but in her own way on a scale of 0-10 her romance is now at 4.

 

I want at least an 8, a 10 if ever possible but who knows…

 

If I tell Cosima I want more she might say no because she doesn’t know any better and it might jeopardize what we have already start. And that what concerns me a lot I don’t want to lose Cosima.  But I don’t know if I have the guts to be a submissive.

Deep down inside me it’s the thought of the things were about to do that kind of holds me back. And I’m scared that I will get hurt. But I know Cosima would beat herself up about it if she would ever hurt me. when she looked into my eyes I saw nothing but the naked truth. When she told, me I was special, that she would never hurt me and that she hopes we have something in the future.

And when she told me she wanted me to be hers and in return that she would be mine. I saw nothing but adoration and a hint of love.

 

But Cosima is a broken person who has been through a lot and has a lot of physical and emotional scars. I want to be the one that helps her through this. I know deep down we have a deep connection something only soulmates have. And I hate to admit it but I think she might be mine.

 

I think back at my dream, is that what it would be like when I sign the contract? How long is it going to for us to take it to the next level? Will she ever be ready to do that?

 

Krystal comes back into the kitchen with her laptop to show me her speech. I start eating my croissants and listen patiently to her Graduation speech.

 

2 hours later I am done with everything, I am dressed in a dark navy blue dress with gold buttons and a chain on the shoulder. I have dark red heels on my feet. A light color of lip gloss on my lips. My hair is curled wildly but they are in check. I have some eyeliner and mascara. I must admit I look breathtaking.

 

**_Knock-Knock-Knock_ **

****

 

I walk towards the front door and open the door. My father is standing in the front door dressed in a black striped suit. I feel a warmed of love and happiness going through me and I hug him. I haven’t seen my dad in months because we were both busy and talking through a video chat or a phone is just not the same as the real version.

 

“Bonjour mon chou, I am so happy to see you to I’ve missed you” he says when he hugs me back

 

“I am happy to see you too Père”

 

My father steps back and looks at me with amusement and pride with his hands on my shoulders.

 

“Are you okay Delphine?”

 

“Oui of course dad I am just a grown woman happy seeing her dad after months”

 

He smiles back at me and shakes his head.

 

“You look amazing cherie I am so proud of you; it seems like yesterday you were born”

 

**_Omg not that again…_ **

****

“Merci Père I got it from my job”

 

“Where is Krystal?”

 

“She already went to school; she is one of the people that has been chosen to give a speech so she had to be early”

 

“Do we need to leave?”

 

“We still have 30 minutes, would you like something to drink or eat? And please tell me how everyone is doing. How was your trip?”

 

After 20 minutes of talking we decide to get ready and head to my graduation.

 

15 minutes later my dad parks his car in the school parking lot and we get out and follow the long line of people in graduation gowns that are heading to the sports field.

 

 

“Good luck Delphine, you look very nervous but it will be over before you know it. Do you need anything?” 

 

How does he do it? My parents are always good in reading me even from a distant.

 

“Non, dad it’s an important and big day I okay” … ** _and I’m going to see…her…_**

****

“I am so proud of you Delphine my little big girl is getting her degree today after all those years of hard work” **_please…please don’t cry…_**

****

“Thank you dad” Dieu I love him so much…

 

The sports field is packed. My dad has joined the other parents and family and I walk towards my seat with the other graduates.

 

I am wearing a black graduation and my graduation hat and I feel confident and sort of protected. The stage is empty and I feel very nervous. My heart is beating out of control because I know she is here somewhere.

 

I wonder if Krystal saw her and spoke with her or in-terror-gating her. I know she is the type of person to do such a thing without blinking or thinking twice. I am sitting on the 2nd row thanks to my surname.

 

The sports field is starting to get packed and the voices around me get louder and louder.

At 12:00 precisely the principal appears from behind the stage followed by 4 chancellors, a few head professors all dressed in black gowns.

 

Every student stands and starts to clap for the staff.

 

The last people on stage are Krystal and Cosima. Stands out in her signature kimono. She is wearing tight black pants with golden details on it and a black kimono with a Bordeaux long jacket plastered with gold. And some shiny loafers.

 

Her hair in her signature ponytail. Her cat eye glasses, nose ring, gold rings on both her fingers, and around her neck she is wearing…omg… ** _that scarf…_**

 

The one she used when we made love…and I can’t stop looking at her…memories flash into my mind, the way she fuc---made love to me…because in that moment it felt like love something we maybe could have in the future.

 

“Omg, look at that young lady with the glasses” one of the girls next to me says excited to her friend.

 

“Fuck she is hot”

 

My whole body stiffens. I am 100% sure that they are not talking about my journal teachers miss Pinkel, she is sort of young has glasses but on a scale of 0-10 her being hot is barely a 5.

 

“That must be Cosima Niehaus, don’t you recognize her she has dreadlocks”

 

“oh yeah totally forgot they look so hot on her, is she single?”

 

I smirk and decide to engage.

 

“Non, I don’t think so” I whisper to them

 

“Oh?” the girls say in surprise to me

 

“I think she has a girlfriend” I answer innocent

 

“Really? That’s so sad I was totally considering trying out the other team” one of the girl’s answer

 

The principal starts his speech. And while he is talking I see Cosima slowly scanning the sports field. I sink deeper into my seat and try to make myself as small as possible.  I fail miserably and a few seconds later her hazel brown eyes find mine. And she stares at me, her face is handsome…confident and unreadable.

 

I squirm uncomfortably in my seat trying to stop my memories from overflowing my mind. I feel my body burning up and I feel the butterflies in my stomach. I am sure that if I open my mouth they might fly out. I try to get my breathing under control. And I see a hint of a smile on her lips for a few seconds. She focusses her eyes on something else and she doesn’t let her eyes find mind again… ** _That teasing little brat knows exactly what she is doing to me with that special look of her…_**

 

Why is she not looking at me? Is it over? Did she change her mind? An uncomfortable feeling washes over me. Perhaps walking out on her a few days ago was a mistake and that was the end for her to. I remember that she had sent me an email last night wishing me good luck and some more. Maybe, she is angry that I didn’t reply back.

 

I am so lost in my thoughts that is almost didn’t hear the applause as my best friend Krystal Goderitch has taken place on stage behind the microphone.

 

She looks amazing in the graduation gown, and her blond her is amazingly curled and fits perfectly with the graduation hat. I wonder if Tony is here to. I haven’t see him…yet.

 

Krystal places her paper on the stand makes sure everything is perfect before she starts talking. She looks confident and not intimidated by all the people staring at her. She smiles and looks up and starts talking, she everyone is enjoying her speech, they all laugh at the jokes she had in the speech and they all clap for the encouragements in the speech. She has everyone captivated and I couldn’t be more proud at her. Her speech is called “What is life after College?”.

 

Cosima is looking at Krystal surprised and with a hint of a smile. Even she is enjoying the speech. Krystal actually made Cosima enjoy something by being herself. And know I’m thinking it could have been Krystal. It could have been Krystal that had interviewed her, it maybe could have been Krystal that she would have been making a contract with. Krystal and Cosima together? I could have been like the girls that were talking about Cosima next to me, who were drooling on her from a distant. That could have been me.

 

But I know Krystal wouldn’t have start anything with her because Cosima is not her type, and on top of that she called Cosima intimidating and mysterious. And I almost forgot that Cosima told me over and over… ** _Delphine babe…you are special…and I want a relationship with you but on a snail pace…_**

****

**_she wants me…_ **

****

 

Krystal ends her speech with an amazing quote and inspiration and a big smile and everyone on stage and on the sports field, is giving her a standing ovation, applauding, cheering, whistling. I cheer for her and she smiles back at me. Touché! Good job Krystal I am so proud of you and we going to celebrate after this! I say to myself.

 

After Krystal sits down the principal introduces Cosima…oh Merde! Cosima is going to give a speech. The principal makes sure to let everyone know who she is and what she has achieved.

 

CEO of her own company, working out a vision she had when she was younger and turning it into something big in the future. Making sure she is invested in a lot of different branches, trying to help better the world with green life choices. “And also our head benefactor for our University, everybody please welcome Cosima Niehaus”

 

The principals fist pumps Cosima’s hand, and there is a huge applause. My heart is beating out of control. Cosima looks so confident and a little bit intimidating that only makes her more attractive with her short length.

 

The 2 girls next to me are on the front of their chair and I am pretty sure that a lot of the female members are inching closer and a few males.

 

Cosima starts talking, her voice is soft and captivating,

 

“I am very grateful and happy what I have accomplished on a young age like this, not a lot of people get a change to pursue their dreams or become successful. I always wanted to be invested in as much of different branches as possible and be able to make a difference that would affect the future positively. One of my most important branches is being invested in the third world departments and trying to make a difference. Our goal is to help them bring number 1 life needs to a level that more than 75% of the people are able to have them. Instead of struggling. And we want to do that across the globe. And not only third world countries there are countries like we live in now that are also in need of these life needs. And this is a very personal journey for me, it’s easy to understand what people need when you didn’t always have the number 1 life needs, I know what it’s like to be hungry. I wanted to be an inspiration for young people to let them know that if you have a dream you can make it happen if you just keep fighting and don’t give up.

 

I am shocked. What did she say? Cosima didn’t had the number 1 life needs always? And she was hungry… ** _Merde…_** that gives me a total new sight of her. That’s maybe a part why she became like this. And that’s the reason why she always wants me to eat and be healthy because once she didn’t have those things...

 

I think back at the things Krystal had written in the interview. Cosima was adopted on a very young age. And I am sure that Siobhan took care of her as a little girl and made sure she had everything she needed.

So, I am pretty sure that what she has been talking about was before she was adopted and I feel my heart breaking for her. What kind of a life did she had before the Niehaus family took her in and rescued her? I want to know everything about her, I want to be the one that has the key to her heart, mind, soul and body…she is **_mine…_**

 

I am so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn’t notice people standing up. I stand up and join them in the huge applause and cheering that is going on. Cosima is doing all of these good works, being CEO of a huge company and different other branches and she is also trying to win my heart, making me hers. It’s overwhelming and impressive.

 

Even Krystal is clapping which is impressive since she is always curiously around Cosima. Cosima is smiling softly, but she is still not looking at me. And I’m still trying to process this new information about her that she just shared.

 

The principal stand up and the long process of collecting our degrees has started. There are almost 500 degrees that must be handed. After 1,5 hours, I finally hear my name. The reason for that, they decided to do hand the degrees backwards from z-a.

 

I follow the 2 girls that were talking about Cosima when they first saw her. Cosima is looking up at me with a warm gaze but guarded so people won’t expect there is more going on between us.

 

“Congratulations miss Cormier” she says and shakes my hand brushing her thumb quick but gently. “Is your laptop broken?”

 

**_I didn’t expect that…_ **

****

“Non”

 

“So you’re ignoring my emails I assume?”

 

 

“Non, I saw them but I was too busy kind of to read them” I Lie…

 

She looks at me with an unreadable gaze.

 

“Later…”  she says with and firm voice, and I have to move on because I’m kind of holding up the line.

 

I walk back to my seat. What does she mean with emails? That means she had send more. Merde I wonder what’s in them.

 

The ceremony takes another 30 minutes before it’s finally done.

The principal says one final words and everyone stands and starts clapping.  Cosima is not looking at me even though I want her to, and I feel slightly avoided.

 

I wait for my row to disperse and I see Krystal walking over to me from behind the stage.

 

“Hey Del, Cosima wants to talk with you, she sent me out here” She shouts, the 2 girls that were sitting next to me drooling over Cosima turn around and stare at me with mouth agape.

 

**_Oh…Merde…_ **

****

“Oui, Krystal your speech was amazing! I am so proud of you”

 

“Thanks, it was wasn’t it” she says with a smirk. “Are you coming or what? She kind of impatient” she rolls her eyes and I smirk back at her

 

“Oui, you have no idea, but I can’t leave my dad for too long” I look up and hold my fingers at my dad that I’ll be back in 5 minutes.

 

He nods and signs okay, and I follow Krystal backstage. Cosima is talking to the principal and a few of the head teachers and she looks up when she sees me.

 

“Excuse me” I hear her whisper.

 

Cosima walks towards me and she smiles lightly at Krystal.

 

“Thank you Krystal” she says ad before Krystal can react Cosima is leading me away with her hand on the small of my back and she leads me into some kind of a private coach office. She locks the door and turns around.

****

**_Merde what is she going to do to me…?_ **

 

“Why haven’t you respond to my emails or texted me back Delphine?” she asks slightly frustrated

 

“I haven’t checked my emails because I was kind of busy and I was not on my phone” **_Merde she tried to call? And she texted me. Omg she cares…and she is angry…_**

****

I try to distract her and try to turn the subject into a different direction.

 

“I loved your speech, it was very inspiring”

 

“Thanks Delphine”

 

“Is that the reason why you always want me to eat?” Cosima plays with her dreadlock and let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Delphine, I don’t want to talk about that right now, fuck” Cosima closes her eyes and she looks hurt. “I have been worried…about you Delphine”

 

“Oui? Worried why?”

 

“Because you went home in that suicide car”

 

“Non, it’s not a suicide car, it’s good and Paul always makes sure it’s serviced and everything”

 

“Paul…the photographer” Cosima’s eyes narrow and suddenly I feel a cold shiver, I shouldn’t have mentioned Paul…

 

“Oui, I bought it from his father”

 

“Yes and probably from his mother, and she had it from her father before him. It’s not safe Delphine”

 

“I have been driving it for 3,5 years” I say in defense “I am sorry I worried you Cosima but why didn’t you call?”  **_Merde she is overreacting…I think…_**

 

Cosima stops her pacing, she closes her eyes takes a deep breath trying to control her emotions and looks at me.

 

“Delphine I need an answer because this waiting is driving me nuts and I never felt this way, I don’t like having trouble controlling myself”

 

**_What am I doing to her…she wants me that’s for sure…_ **

****

“C…Cosima, listen my dad is on his own right now a…and”

 

“Tomorrow Delphine I want and answer tomorrow, because I can’t do this anymore, I don’t like not having control over myself” she says frustrated

 

“Oui, I will tell you tomorrow” I look at her, she takes a few steps back and she relaxes slightly.

 

“Are you staying for the drinks and stuff?”

 

“Non, I don’t know I need to see what my father wants to do”

 

“Your father hmm?  I would like to meet him”

 

**_Omg…why?...Unless she really is serious…_ **

****

“hmm I don’t know if that’s a good Idea” 

 

Cosima turns around and opens the door, her face is unreadable.

 

“Don’t you want me? A…are you ashamed of me Delphine?” she asks with a little bit of hurt in her voice….

 

“Non! Cosima I would never, but as what do I introduce you? This is the woman who wants to be my dominant and wants a sexual relationship with me, with the possibility of a real relationship somewhere in the future” I raise my eyebrows and look at her challenging

 

“Well you can say that this is the woman who wants you to be hers for as long as possible and hey you’re not biting your lip” she says with a cheeky gaze

 

I am still sort of mad at her but I can’t help but smile at her.

 

“Just introduce me as your friend Delphine” Suddenly Cosima leans in and kisses me for a few seconds and before I can react she pulls back and has opened the door and I head out. And I have the feeling I am floating.

Krystal, the principal and the head teachers are staring at me when they spot me again and I make my way to my father.

 

While Cosima went the other dierection.

 

My father is still in the same spot, when he sees me he smiles and walks towards me.

 

“Bonjour Delphine! Felicitations mon cherie” he hugs me

 

“Would you like to have a drink in the hall?” **_please say no…please…_**

 

“Oui, you are the graduate you decide” he smiles

 

**_…Merde…_ **

****

“Delphine I have been sitting for almost 2 hours listening to…a lot I really need a drink, or 2” he means a whole bottle, were French so it’s not weird we do that sometimes….

 

We walk towards the hall way and in myself I am battling with my thoughts. Am I going to introduce my father to the person I lost my virginity to and who I am fucking?

 

The hall is crowded with graduates, friends, families, teachers all chatting happily.  My dad hands me a glass of red wine, cheap wine but at least it’s cold and sweet.

 

“Delphine!!” 

I turn around and I see Krystal’s brother he hugs me and twirls me around making sure I don’t spill my wine”

 

“Congratz girl I am so proud of you” his blue eyes shining with pride

He is as beautiful as Krystal; beauty runs in the family.

 

“Dieu it’s so good to see you! This is my dad btw” they shake hands, my dad a bit hesitating.

 

“When did you get back from your trip?” I ask excited

 

“I have been back for almost 4 days, I wanted to surprise my sister, because duhh she is Valedictorian couldn’t miss that” he looks very proud of Krystal as am I.

 

“She gave an amazing speech” it was insane

 

“Oui”

 

“She did indeed” my father agrees

 

Krystal’s brother has his arm around shoulder and when I turn around to look down I suddenly see cat eye glasses with the burning hazel brown eyes from Cosima Niehaus behind it.

 

“Bonjour !!” Krystal hugs my father and my dad blushes slightly. “Did you meet Delphine’s girlfriend? Cosima Niehaus”

**_Wtf???...Merde Krystal! You Little shit…I feel all the blood draining out of my face and my head…_ **

 

“Mr. Cormier it’s nice meeting you” Cosima says with a confident and warm voice. Not feeling flustered or something by Krystal’s introduction towards my father…

 

My father shakes Cosima’s hand with a genuine soft smile without the please die look because your dating my daughter look.

 

**_Merci Krystal Goderitch…I’m going to kill her…_ **

****

“And this is my brother, Cosima” Cosima turns towards Krystal’s brother who still has his hands on my shoulder.

 

“Nice to meet you” she shakes his hand.

 

Cosima holds out her hand towards me.

 

“Delphine, babe” she whispers with a soft smile.  I feel myself blush by the pet name she uses for me. I always blush when she calls me that it makes me feel special.

 

I walk away from Krystal’s brother, and I see Cosima smiling with a hint of jealousy at him. I intertwine our hands and stand beside Cosima.

 

Krystal smiles at me with an achieving and cheeky smile. **_That bitch…she knows exactly what she is doing…_**

****

“We have to go to our parents they wanted to do something, so will talk later” Krystal smiles and drags her brother with her…

 

 

“Well…tell me how long have you kiddo’s known each other hmm?” my dad asks while he looks from me to Cosima. **_Long enough to have fallen in love and lost my virginity…_**

****

Right now, I wish for the ground to open up and swallow me up quickly. I am so embarrassed. Cosima wraps her arm around my waist, slowly driving me crazy.

 

“For a couple weeks, we met when she interviewed me for the university magazine instead of Krystal” she says without blinking.

 

“Hmm okay, your speech was very inspiring and good Ms. Niehaus”

 

“Thank you sir, I heard you are a lover of watersports?”

 

My father smiles, a genuine smile and before I know it they are talking about everything related to water sports…

 

**_Krystal Goderitch…I’m going to kill you…_ **

****

Cosima is charming my dad, and I am amazed by the fact that she can impress anyone genuinely. I excuse myself after a few seconds to find Krystal.

 

I see her talking to her parents, I walk over towards them we have a warmly chat together and we talk about their upcoming holiday and after a few minutes I drag Krystal away to get to the bottom of this because I am royally pissed.

 

“Krystal! You little shit! How could you expose me like that to my father? Merde!”

“Because I know you wanted to introduce her as a friend, who does that? With the person who fucked you senseless and obviously wants you? And I also wanted to help you guys with your silly commit meant issues”

she says with a devilish smirk and a twinkle in her eyes…

 

“It’s me that has the commitment problem Krystal” I smirk

 

“Del, chill she seems cool with it, I mean look at her right now Cosima can’t stop looking at you, she is head over heels for you and you’re too stupid to open your eyes and see that!”

 

“Ughh, I am going to head back but Krystal Goderitch I am not done with you yet, I’m still pissed off Merde!”

 

“Del trust me I did you a favor babe” she says while I walk away with a teasing tone…

 

“Bonjour “I say to my dad and Cosima when I walk back.

They seem okay, more then okay, they have been laughing and my dad looks unbelievably relaxed. I wonder what they have been talking about apart from water sports.

 

“Delphine where are the bathrooms?”

 

“Just go to the end of the hallway and turn left”

 

“Merci Delphine, you kiddo’s enjoy yourself I see you back in a moment”

 

My dad walks away and I look down nervously and Cosima. After a few seconds a photographer approaches us ad takes a picture of us both.

Cosima with her hand around my waist with a small smile on her lips. And me blushing with a small smile. But inside I secretly feel proud that I am standing with her and that she is holding me.

 

“Thank you for the picture Ms. Niehaus” the photographer nods and walks away.

 

“So my father likes you as well, how did you charm him so fast?”

 

“Fast? As well?” Cosima’s eyes are burning in mine and she raises her eyebrows surprisingly. She reaches out her hands and caresses my right cheek. And I lean into her touch.

 

Her eyes are darkening and she places her hand under my chin and lifts my head so I am looking at her. We stare in each other’s eyes, forgetting where we are and that were not alone. My breath hitches. How does she do this to me? How can she have this effect on me with just a simple touch.

 

“What are you thinking babe?” she asks sweetly

 

“I am thinking, about that beautiful scarf around your neck” I answer challenging and slightly breathless

 

“it’s my favorite” I blush, thinking back at the memories…

 

“Delphine…you look breathtaking, you are so beautiful”

 

And suddenly I have the feeling were alone just like a few days ago in the restaurant and all I can think about are her hands on my burning skin…

Her lips on mine…My whole body is burning up…right now it’s just the 2 of us and all I can think about is…that I want her…I feel the electricity between us reaching it’s high…

 

“You know you won’t regret this, I promise baby… I only want you and I will do anything I can to prove you that” she whispers

 

I close my eyes and I feel myself melt inside…

 

“Oui, I want you to…but I want more…” I answer with a bit of fear

 

“You want more…you want romance, flowers, cuddling and more?”

 

“Delphine…I have been through a lot and it’s not something I know…I…I…”

 

“Oui, that’s okay me neither Cosima but I do know that I want you all of you” she smiles sadly

 

“You don’t know a lot” she whispers

 

“And you know all the wrong things” I whisper back

 

“Wrong? Trust me they will feel right babe, please try it?” she cocks her head to the side and looks at me pleadingly…

 

“Oui…” I whisper

 

Because I know that no Mather what we belong together and I don’t want anyone else but her…Cosima is also special to me…

 

“What?”  she is looking at me with hope, and I swallow

 

“Oui, I’ll try it”

 

“you are saying yes?”

 

“Oui I am to the soft limits; I will try because you are also special to me Cosima” Cosima closes her eyes and pulls me into a loving hug.

 

“Fuck Delphine you are so unpredictable and sweet, I’ll promise you that I will treat you as my Queen my everything I don’t know how I can give you more but I am willing to try…for you Delphine…”

 

“Promise?” I ask hopeful

 

“Promise babe”

 

Cosima steps back and my father returns and suddenly were back at the graduation after party, returned from Cosima’s and my bubble. And omg I just agreed to be a sort of submissive and Cosima promised me to try to give me more… I am her Queen…what a romantic…

 

“Delphine cherie do you want to grab some lunch?” my father asks

 

“Oui” I look at my dad trying to make my vocabulary work.

 

“Would you like to join us Cosima?” my father asks

 

Cosima? Omg I stare down her trying to make her understand that she needs to refuse. I need some time and space and think. Because what the hell did I just do?

 

“Thank you Mr. Cormier but I have plans, it was good meeting you though” she says genuinely

 

“Like wise Ms. Niehaus, please take care of my beautiful daughter”

 

“I promise Mr. Cormier” she says with a genuine smile

 

**_In more ways, then one…_ **

****

They shake hands and I feel a bit dizzy when I think of the many ways Cosima is going to take care of me. Cosima takes my hand and kisses the back of my hand lovingly while she looks in my eyes.

 

“Goodbye Ms. Cormier I see you later” she says with a voice full of adoration and promises.

 

I feel the butterflies going crazy in my belly and I feel myself melt. And feel myself getting lost in my thought when…wait…later?

 

My father takes my arm and leads me towards the exit of the hall.

 

“Cosima seems like a good and solid young woman, you did good Delphine, but why did Krystal tell me and not you, you know I just want you to be happy right?”

 

 

“Oui, I am sorry” smirk

 

“Don’t worry any woman that likes watersport is okay with me”

 

Omg, my father approves of her? If only he knew what really is going on.

After lunch my father’s drops me of at home.

 

“Call your Maman Delphine” he says

 

“Oui I will, thank you for coming dad”

 

“always cherie I am very proud of you”

 

I feel myself tearing up and I am fighting with everything I have and I hug him. He hugs me back and quickly I wipe a few tears away without messing up my makeup.

 

“Are you okay Delphine, do you want me to stay otherwise?”

 

“Non, dad I am fine it was good seeing you and I promise I will come visit you soon”

 

“good luck with everything in San Francisco and let me know how the interviews and stuff went okay?”

 

“Oui Dad I will”

 

“J’taime Delphine”

 

“J’taime dad”

 

He smiles and walks back towards his car. He climbs into it waves and drives off. And I walk back into my apartment with a slightly empty feeling.

 

I change my clothes and I check my cellphone that is off because the battery died. Quickly I put it in the charger. When it’s finally turned on I have 6 missed calls, 2 voice messages, 3 texts. 1 missed call from Paul and a voice mail where he wishes me all the best for my graduation and Congratz. 4 missed calls from Cosima and 1 text message.

 

**_Cosima_ ** _: I miss you babe…_

 

**_2 new messages_ **

****

**_Cosima:_ ** _Are you home safely?_

**_Cosima:_ ** _Call me when you can_

I turn on my computer and open the email program

 

 **  
****From:** Cosima Niehaus  
**Subject:** Tonight  
**Date:** March 27th 2016 23:28  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

I hope you made it home safely in that suicide car of yours, please let me know if you are okay.

Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 

  
Omg she is really worried about my car. I have driven it for almost 3,5 years, dieu and Krystal agrees with her. Paul has always made sure it was good to go.

 

Cosima’s next email is from 3 days later, today.

 

 **From:** Cosima Niehaus

 **Subject:** Soft Limits  
**Date:** March 30th 2016 17:45  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

I think I have said everything I wanted, but I want you to remember

You are my Queen and I’m going to make sure you have everything you need.

 

You are special Delphine…

 

If you need more about the soft limits let me know if you want to talk more about them.

 

You looked amazing today…

  
Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

====================================  
I really want to see her. She calling me her Queen, I am sure she never said or treated anyone else

Like she wants to treat me and I feel so warm inside…I…I am in love…

I hit the reply button and start typing

  
**From:** Delphine Cormier  
**Subject:** Soft Limits  
**Date:** March 30 th 2016 18:27  
**To:** Cosima Niehaus

Cherie, shall I come over tonight? So, we can discuss this if you like

  
Delphine

=================================================================

  
**From:** Cosima Niehaus  
**Subject:** Soft Limits  
**Date:** March 30 th 2016 18:45  
**To:** Delphine Cormier

 

No, I’ll come over to you babe, I meant what I said.

I don’t like you driving in that suicide car.

I’ll be there soon my Queen…

Cosima Niehaus  
CEO, Niehaus Enterprises

 

I almost faint, she called me her Queen and I really have to fight no to cry because no one has ever made me feel like this…special…

But she did…

 

I stand up from behind my laptop because knowing Cosima she will be there as soon as possible.

 

I still have the box with the expensive movies and I still don’t want to keep them.

 

I don’t want to be a Queen that is interested or loaded with materialism I want her love, her adoration everything psychical and emotional but not ridiculous amounts of money or material things I don’t want to be seen as a gold digger I’m not like that.

 

 

Cosima…is special…and I am her Queen…

 

And she…she is mine…and I am hers…until…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!!
> 
> Leave some comments people...


	11. ...We Belong Together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations with your graduation Delphine...*mysterious smile*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDA I hope i helped to make you feel a little bit better with this chapter xoxox  
> I wrote this one for you after I hear you were sad...
> 
>  
> 
> So I still haven't decided how to end my Just irresistable story, so i'm updating this on instead.
> 
> I know we have 1 more episode untill OB ends so to cheer you up here is a new chapter...

 

**_Knock-Knock-Knock_ **

I feel very shy when I open the door for Cosima. She is wearing tight black skinny jeans, a long button down blouse and a leather fringed jacket. Combined with some sneakers, her hair in her usual ponytail and her signature glasses.

**_Dieu…she looks hot…_ **

 

“Hi” she says with a smile.

  
“Bonjour” I greet shyly

   
Cosima holds up a bottle of vodka apple cider as she enters the house.

 

“I thought this would be the best bottle to celebrate your graduation with”

 

“Hmm interesting choice of words” I answer a bit dry.

 

“You think” she answers cheeky

 

“All the glasses are packed so we only have cups to drink out”

 

“Cups? No probs sounds good”

 

I walk into the kitchen and I almost feel myself floating and melting because of the butterflies that are going through my body.

  
When I return, Cosima is staring at the black box with the expensive dvd’s she gave me. I place the cups on the table and try to control my shivering.

 

  
“That’s for you,” I whisper anxiously.

 

**_Merde…I think this is going to end into a big fight…_ **

  
  
“Obvs, I figured as much, interesting choice of quote though.”

 

“I can’t except them Cosima”

 

“You can’t or you won’t?”

 

“Both”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Oui”

 

“I bought these for you,” Cosima says quietly her gaze still fixed on the box. “I’ll go easier on you if you accept them.” She continued, looking up at me.

  
I swallow slowly, trying to calm my nerves because boy I’m nervous.

 

**_Come Cormier, you can do this._ **

  
“Non, Cosima, I really can’t accept them, they’re just too much.”

 

  
“You see, this is what I was talking about, you defying me and fighting me on certain things. I want you to have them, and that’s the end of the discussion. It’s very simple Delphine. There is nothing to think about.  If you want to be mine being a submissive you would just be grateful for them and accept what I buy for you because it pleases me”

  
“Non, but I wasn’t yours or a submissive when you bought them for me,” I whisper, trying to win a bit of the discussion.

  
“No… but you’ve agreed, Delphine, meaning you will” Cosima looks at me without blinking.

 

**_Merde, I am not going to win this so over to plan B…_ **

  
“Oui? So, they are mine to do with as I wish?”

 

Cosima’s looks at me with suspicious but agrees.

  
“Yes, Delphine”

  
“Well in that case, I’d like to donate them to a charity, one where children in hospitals will enjoy them since I know you that seems to be close to you. They can use them for auction.”

  
“Well If that’s what you wish to do go ahead.”  Cosima’s face is cold and her mouth in a thin hard line. She seems disappointed and obviously pissed.

  
“Oui, I’ll think about it,” I whisper, I don’t want to disappoint her, and Cosima’s words suddenly come back to me.

 

 

****

**_I want you to want to please me…_ **

  
“Don’t think, Delphine. Not about this.” Cosima’s tone is quiet and serious.

  
**_How do I turn of my brain? How can I not think? How can I go back from this situation? How can I go back from her?_**

****

Cosima puts the champagne bottle on the table and stands in front of me. She places her hand under my chin, and she tilts my head down. She gazes up at me, her expression is unreadable.

  
“Delphine, I will buy you a lot of things, so get used to it. I can afford it. I’m a very wealthy woman, I never really had the chance to spoil someone who I care about with it” Cosima leans up and she places a soft kiss to my lips.

 

“Please Delphine” She pulls back and looks at me.  


 

“I…It makes me feel cheap,” I murmur ashamed.

  
Cosima steps back and runs her hand through her dreadlocks, slightly frustrated. runs his hand through his hair, exasperated.

 

“Delphine, you are overthinking this because It shouldn’t. Don’t think so low about yourself based on what others might think of you. Don’t waste your time and energy. I know It’s because you have reservations about our arrangement, that’s perfectly normal. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into and it’s something new”

 

  
I frown and try to calm down, trying to process her words.

  
“Hey, babe stop this,” Cosima commands softly, cupping my cheek “There is nothing about you that is cheap, Delphine. I will do everything to delete those thoughts you’re having. I just bought you some old dvd’s that I thought might mean something to you, that’s all. Please have some vodka” Cosima’s eyes were warm and soften, and I smile encouraged back at her.

 

“See that’s better,” she murmurs. Cosima picks up the vodka and opens it and pours us both a cup.

 

She hands me a cup and takes one for herself.  
  
“Congratulations with your degree, Delphine.” We clink cups, and she takes a sip from her drink, but I can’t help thinking about me being cheap.

 

“Merci Cosima” I murmur and take a sip. It tastes amazing “Shall we discuss the contract now?” I ask.

 

Cosima smiles at me and I feel myself blushing again.

  
“Hmm always so eager miss Cormier.” She teases.

 

Cosima takes my hand and leads me to the couch where she sits and tugs me down beside her.

 

  
“Your father is a very nice and interesting man”

 

 

 

**_So were not going to the discuss the contract…Oehh…_ **

****

 I feel nervous and I really want to get this out of the way.

 

  
“You mDelphineged to soften him up to you, he was practically eating out of your hand” I pout.

  
  
“Only because I love watersports, I don’t think he would if I didn’t.”

  
“Oui, how did you know he liked watersport?”

  
“Well you told me when we went for a smoothie.”

  
“Oui? I did?” I take another sip. **_I can’t remember anything except for checking Cosima out the whole time…admiring her beauty…_**

**_But wow she has a very detailed memory. Dieu this drink is so good…_ **

 

“Do you want some more vodka?” Cosima asks when she holds the bottle up.

  
“Oui, please.”

  
Cosima fills my cup. I wonder if she Is he getting me tipsy or drunk? I look at her suspiciously.

  
“This place looks pretty empty right now, are you ready for the big move?”

 

  
“Oui, I am”

  
“Do you have to work tomorrow?”

  
“Oui, my last day at Balmain”

  
“I would love to help you move, but I promised to meet my family at the airport.”

  
**_Family…? Oehh this is something new…she doesn’t talk a lot about them…_**

****

“Sarah, Allison and Helena are arriving from Paris very early Saturday morning. And I am heading back to San Francisco tomorrow, but I hear Tony is giving you two a hand.”

  
“Oui, Krystal is very excited about that.”

  
  
“Yup, Krystal and Tony, who would have thought?” She murmurs, and for some reason, she doesn’t look pleased or interested.

  
“So how is job hunting for San Francisco” Cosima asks curiously…

 

**_I wonder when are we going to talk about the limits? What is her game? What is she up to?_ **

  
“I have a couple of job interviews for intern places.”

  
“And you were going tell me this when?” Cosima arches a brow.

 

 

  
“Well…uhm I’m telling you now.”

 

Cosima’s eyes me suspiciously.

  
“Hmm, okay where?”

  
I don’t want to tell her, because for some reason I think she might possibly use her connections and influence.

 

“Well a couple of publishing houses and science labs.”

  
“Is that what you want to do, something in publishing and science?”

 

I nod shyly.  


“Okay…well?” Cosima looks at me patiently wanting more information. **_Of course, …_**

  
“Well what?” I try to avoid the question…

  
“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about, which publishing houses and science labs Delphine?” she scolds.

  
“Just some small ones,” I murmur, trying to avoid answering her.

  
“Why don’t you want me to know?”

 

  
“Because of your status and your influence.”

  
“Oui”

 

“Okay whatever you say” she laughs softly. “Drink up so we can discuss the contract”  


I drain my cup and she looks at me with a smile.

  
“Do you want some more?”

  
“Oui, Please.”

 

If I didn’t know better she was trying to get me drunk or something like that but Dieu knows I need some encouraging juice to deal with her and this contract.

  


“So, have you eaten anything?”

  
**_Dieu not this again…_**

  
“Oui, I went out with my father and I had a three-course meal with him”

 

I roll my eyes at her, the vodka is giving me courage. Cosima leans forward and cups my cheek and she stares intensely in my eyes.

 

“The next time you roll your eyes at me, daddy will punish”

 

 

  
Wait what?!, that sounds so wrong but it feels so good at the same time…

  
“Oh,” I gasp, and I can see the excitement in her eyes.

  
“Oh,” she responds, mirroring my tone. “And so, it begins, Delphine.”

 

My heart is going wild, my blood is burning and the butterflies in my stomach are going through my whole body like an IndiDelphine jones adventure.

  
**_Why is she so hot? Why did that sounded so hot?_**

  
Cosima fills my cup, and I drink practically all of it. And I stare back at her.

 

“I think I got your attention now, haven’t I babe?”

  
I nod slowly, concentrating on her handsome face…

  
“Answer me please.”

  
“Oui… you’ve got all my attention.”

  
“Good girl” she smiles a knowing smile. “So, sexual acts. We’ve done most of this.”

  
I move closer to her on the couch and glance down at the list.

 

 

 

 

  
**Soft Limits**

To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?

  * Masturbation
  * Cunnilingus
  * Vaginal intercourse
  * Vaginal fisting
  * Delphinel intercourse
  * Delphinel fisting



 

 

 

“So, no fisting, anything else you object to?” she asks softly.

  
**_why is it so awkward to talk about the sexual things were going to do…?_**

  
“Oui, I don’t want any Delphinel intercourse it doesn’t interest me”

  
“Well I’ll agree with no fisting, but I’d really like to fuck and claim your ass, Delphine. But we can wait for that and try it maybe once and if you don’t like it, we never do it again”

 

“I want to think about it”

 

“do that and just know I will never force anything on you, you don’t want or feel comfortable with”

 

**_Like it? I wonder if it’s pleasurable, did she do it?..._ **

 

  
“Have you done it before?” I whisper curiously.

  
“Yes, I did”

 

**_Merde…_ **

****

“On yourself or…”

 

“No, I’ve never let someone pleasure me like that, I pleasured the other person it’s not my thing”

  
  
“Mrs. Cruella?”

  
“Yes.”

 

**_Only thinking about Cosima pleasuring her like that makes me sick and disgusted that a woman would force a young lady to do something like that._ **

  
  
“Okay, uhm swallowing cum. Well, you get an A+ in that, what you did the first time was fucking hot”

 

  
I flush, and I feel myself glowing with pride.

  
I drain my cup again.

 

 

“Do you want more?” Cosima asks.

  
“Oui more.”

 

“So…sex toys?” she asks.

 

  
I smirk and glance down the list.

 

** Toys **

  * Strap-on
  * Vibrators
  * Dildos
  * Butt Plugs
  * Other



 

  
“Butt plug what kind of?”  I ask curiously.

  
“Well uhm something like beads, eggs, balls and that kind of stuff”

 

**_And that goes…in…my…but…what the fuck?_ **

  
“Wait balls and eggs?” I ask alarmed.

  
“No, don’t worry not real balls you play sports with and no real eggs,” Cosima laughs cheekily.

  


 

  
“Well I’m glad you find me funny.” I can’t keep my slightly hurt feelings out of my voice.  
  
“I’m sorry I totally apologize. Miss Cormier, I’m sorry,” she says, trying to look sincere, but her eyes are still shinning with humor. “So, any problem with toys?” she continues.

  
“Non,” I snap irritated.

  
“Delphine, babe” I’m sorry, I am sorry please believe me. I didn’t mean to laugh. I’ve never had a conversation about this in so much details. You’re just so new to this and I’m sorry.” Her eyes are big and brown and she looks sincere.

She leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips and pulls back. And I feel myself melt because of the sweetness.

 

**_Why is she so sweet but also so fucked up and intimidating at the same time? Why can’t our relationship be like normal people…?_ **

  
I take another sip of my vodka.

  
“Okay, so bondage,” she says, returning to the list. I examine the list, and I feel like a kid jumping up and down for some candy.

 

** Bondage **

  * Hands in front
  * Hands up
  * Hands behind back
  * Ankles
  * Knees
  * Elbows
  * Wrists to ankles
  * Tied to furniture
  * Blindfolding
  * Bondage with Rope
  * Bondage with Tape
  * Bondage with leather cuffs
  * Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints



 

  
“Don’t laugh at me, but what do you mean with tied to furniture?”

  
“I swear I promise not to laugh, I said I was sorry a few times.” Cosima glares at me. “And you better don’t make me do it again,” she warns.

 

I feel a shiver going down my spine… ** _Dieu, she is so bossy and it turns me on…_**

 

“Well what I mean tied to furniture is, I want to cuff you to my couch and fuck you until the sun comes up, or I want to fuck you on my piano or kitchen counter”

 

“W…What…?” I gasp shocked

 

“Delphine, you are so sexy and beautiful and every time one of us sees a piece a furniture we fucked on, I want you to remember how I made you feel, do you understand that baby?”

 

I feel myself burning up… ** _she has no filter...Merde…this is so hot…_**

 

“Oui I understand” I whisper…

 

“Good”

 

“I don’t want my wrist tied to my ankles, and I don’t want tape, or rope or metal restraints”

 

“Okay, sure no problem I understand if it makes you uncomfortable”

  
Suddenly I realize something.

  
“Do you like tying your submissive up so they can’t touch you?” Cosima looks at me while her eyes are widening.

  
“Y…yeah that’s one of the reasons,” she says quietly.

  
“Is that why you’ve tied my hands before?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“You don’t like talking about that,” I whisper.

 

**_If I could only know what happened to her, she looks so sad and vulnerable sometimes who would hurt her so much that nobody isn’t allowed to touch that sexy body of hers... it makes me angry thinking about someone hurting Cosima…_ **

  


“So, what do you think about receiving pain?” Cosima looks curiously at me.

 

I don’t know what to say. I blush and stare down at my hands.

 

 

 

“Do you know what it’s like to be physically hurt?”

 

“Non”

  
“Trust me It’s not as bad as you think. It can be very pleasurable” Cosima whispers. “And I will never hurt you to the point that it’s uncomfortable”

 

  
“Do you really want to do this to me?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“But why?”

  
“Because it goes with the territory and I want to pleasure you to the max Delphine. I know your nervous but I promise I will be there all the way”

 

  * Spanking
  * Whipping
  * Biting
  * Nipple clamps
  * Genital clamps
  * Ice
  * Hot wax
  * Other types/methods of pleasure/pain



 

 

 “Well, you said no genital clamps. I understand completely, it’s a vulnerable place and can be uncomfortable sometimes”

 

 

  
“This punishment thing, it worries so much” I whisper nervously.

 

“I am glad you’ve told me. I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want. For now, I just want you to be comfortable and we’ll take it slow.”

  
I nod and swallow. Cosima leans forward and kisses me on my lips for a few moments.

I smile softly when she pulls back.  
  
“Listen, I want to talk about one more thing, then I’m taking you…to bed.”

  
“Bed?” I blink alarmed, and my heart starts to race and I feel myself getting hot inside and wet on a certain place.

 

“Come on, baby talking through all of this, all I want is to fuck you into a new universe right now. I want you to scream my name baby, and I know It must be having some effect on you too.”

  
I squirm, but she is right I am hot and wet and aching…

 

“You see? Besides, there’s something I want to try with you”

  
“Uhmm something painful?” I ask curiously

  
“No, Delphine please stop seeing pain everywhere. I promised you I would only pleasure you. Have I hurt you yet?”

  
I flush, blush.

 

 

  
“Non, you didn’t.”

  
“Okay I have been giving this a lot of thought, we have been talking about you wanting more between us outside of you being my sub and belonging to me”

 

Cosima intertwines their hands and halts.

 

**_Dieu…where is this going…?_ **

****

“the idea of me being in a sort of relationship that can end into love and more, terrified me because I never been in a relationship like that, for me it was always just sex. But I would like to try with you, because you are special and I care a lot about you Delphine. I don’t know if it will work. I don’t know about separating everything. It may or may not work. But I’m willing to try. Starting with maybe 1-2 nights a week as a couple, I don’t know.”

 

**_Merde…I am shocked, Cosima Niehaus is really up for more. And she is willing to try…I can’t believe this…she really sees me as more than a good fuck…but as a possible girlfriend…wife…mother of her-STOP! CORMIER! Too fast let’s focus on 1 thing first…_ **

  
  
“I just have one condition Delphine” Cosima looks amused at my shocked and stunned expression.

  
“Oui what?” I breathe. Anything. I’ll give her anything omg the things she does to me.

  
“You will accept my graduation present to you with happiness and open arms”

 

 “Oh.” And deep down I know what it is. Regret stirs in my belly.

 

Cosima is staring down at me, trying to register my reaction.

  
“Come, baby” she murmurs and rises, dragging me up with her. She takes of her jacket and she drapes it over my shoulders and heads for the front door and opens it.

  
Parked outside is a olive green Mini Cooper Country man.

 

“This Is for you. Happy graduation baby,” Cosima murmurs, pulling me into her arms and kissing my cheek.

 

Cosima had her a fucking new car, brand new by the looks of it. Merde she had enough trouble with accepting the movies, but a car? Merde…

 

I stare at it blankly, trying register how I feel about this. I feel flattered on one level but I am also, shocked that she has actually done it, but the highest emotion now is white anger.

Oui I am angry especially after everything I told her about the books movies, but something inside me knew Cosima had already bought this.

Taking my hand, Cosima leads me towards my present.

  
“Delphine, that car of yours is old and frankly dangerous. And I would never forgive myself if something happened to you when it’s so easy for me to make it right, I can’t lose you” Cosima says sincere.

 

Cosima’s eyes are on me, but at the moment I cannot bring myself to look at her. She doesn’t want to lose me, that means so much to me, but still I am angry. And I find myself still starring at this awesome car…

 

“Well I mentioned it to your father and he liked it” Cosima murmurs.

**_My father…Merde her really got soft…_ **

  
I turn around and glare at her with my mouth slightly agape and shocked.

 

 “You mentioned this to my father? Merde how could you?” I can barely say the words.

 

“It’s a gift, Delphine. Can’t you just appreciate it?”

  
“But you know it’s too much.” I sigh frustrated

 

**_When will she get it?_ **

  
“Not to me it isn’t, I wanted to do this because I care about you”

 

  
I frown at her, and I am lost for words to say. Cosima had money almost all her life. She had a though youth I get it but still I…I can’t, it’s just too much and overwhelming.

 

“I need to think about this Cosima, so for now I would be happy for you to loan this to me” Cosima rolls her eyes, and sighs slightly frustrated.

 

“Okay fine let’s start like that”

  
“Merci, Cosima”

  
I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips and pull back.

  
“Thank you for the car, _daddy_.”  I say as sweetly as I can mDelphinege, knowing what effect it will have on her.

 

 

Cosima grabs me suddenly and yanks me flush against her, her hand on the small of my back.

 

“You are one special challenging woman, Delphine Cormier.” Cosima kisses me passionately, forcing my lips apart with her tongue.

  
My blood heats immediately, and I feel myself getting wetter. And I’m returning her kiss eagerly with my own passion. I want Cosima so badly, doesn’t matter if I’m still angry about the car sort of, the gifts and everything, I just want her…now!

 

“Delphine, baby It’s taking all of my self-control not to fuck you on the hood of this car right now, just to show you and everyone that you belong to me, that you are mine, and if I want to buy you a fucking car, I’ll buy you a fucking car,”

“Now let’s get you inside and naked because I want to be inside you now”

 

Cosima places one last rough kiss on me and then she grabs my hand and leads me back into the apartment and straight into my bedroom.

 

**_Dieu, I like when she gets angry…_ **

 

  
“Please don’t be angry with me,” I whisper.

  
Cosima’s gaze is unreadable, her hazel brown eyes are cold and hard.

  
“I’m sorry about the car and the dvd’s,” I say. Cosima remains silent and looks at me. “You scare me when you’re angry, Cosima” I whisper while I stare at her.

 

 

  


Cosima closes her eyes and shakes her head. When she opens them, her expression has softened a little and she takes a deep breath.

 

“Turn around, baby” she whispers. “I want to get you out of that sexy dress.” She growls.

  
Cosima scoops my hair off my back so it hangs down my left side.

 

“I like this dress,” She whispers in my ear “I like to see your smooth skin baby.” Her breath hot and wet in my ear.

  
Cosima pulls me closer so that I step back against her front and I feel her flush against my body, and for a moment I think I felt something hard against my ass.

  
“You smell so fucking good, Delphine. So, addictive and sweet.” Cosima kisses under my ear down my neck and my shoulder.

 

  
My breathing becomes shallow and I try to breath. Slowly she lowers down the zipper of my dress, while she kisses and nibs on my shoulder and neck.

 

God Cosima is so good at what she does and my body starts to shiver under her touch. I am so turned on and ready for her, and I just want her to take me…

  
“You-Are-Going-To-Have-To-Learn- To-Stand-Still,” Cosima whispers while she keeps kissing me around my neck between each word.

 

Cosima tugs a little and the dress drops and pools at my feet and I step out of it.

 

  
“No bra, Miss Cormier. I am impressed, I fucking like that.” **_Dieu, I love when she swears…_**

****

Cosima’s hands reach around and cup my bare breasts, and she gently twists and pulls my nipples and I moan.

  
“Lift your arms and put them around my head, at the back of my neck baby” She whispers against my neck.

  
I obey immediately, my breasts push more into her hands, and my sensitive nipples are hardening more. My fingers weave into her dreadlocks and very gently I tug at them, I never thought dreadlocks could be this sexy but damn I love it.

 

I roll my head to one side to give her more access to my neck.

  
“Mmm…so…fucking…sexy” she murmurs into the crook of my neck.

 

  
“Shall I make you come this way baby?” she whispers.

  
I moan and arch my back to force my breasts more into her hands.

  
“You like this, don’t you, Miss Cormier?” she whispers

 

  
“Mmm… Oui so much” I gasp

  
“Tell me” She continues the slow pleasurable torture, pulling gently on my nipples.

 

  
“Oui.”

  
“Yes, what.”

  
“Oui…daddy.”

  
“Yes, that’s my good girl.” Cosima pinches hard, and my body writhes convulsively against her front and I feel it again. **_She is definitely packing…_**

  
I gasp at the sudden pleasure/pain I feel. I moan and my hands clench in her hair pulling harder.

  
“I don’t think you’re ready to come yet, baby” she whispers, stilling her hands, and she gently bites my earlobe and tugs at it with her teeth. “Besides, you have made me angry.”

  
Oh… no, please tell me she won’t deny me to cum? My brain goes a mile a minute and I groan at the thought of Cosima punishing me.

 

  
“So perhaps I won’t let you come after all sweetie” Cosima returns the attention of her fingers to my nipples, pulling, twisting, kneading my breast.

I grind my ass against her feeling the hardness against my ass… moving side to side. Knowing that she will feel it against her clit.

  
I feel her smile against my neck as her hands move down to my hips. Her fingers hook into my panties at the back and she rips them of my body throwing them in front of me, so I can see them.

 

**_Merde…_ **

 

 

 

Her hands move down to my sex… and from behind, she slowly inserts her finger.

 

  
“Fuck yes. My sexy girl is already and wet just for me…” she breathes as she turns me around so I’m facing her.

 

Her breathing has quickened. She puts her finger with my wetness on it in her mouth.

 

“You taste so amazing Miss Cormier, I wish I had my own brand of sweets tasting like you” She sighs. “Undress me,” Cosima commands quietly, staring up at me, eyes dark behind her glasses.

  
I’ve never undressed a woman just like that.

  
“You can do it, baby” she says softly.

  
Dieu where and how do I start?

I reach for her blouse and she halts my hands and shakes her head at me smiling shyly.

 

“Oh, no baby, not the blouse you may want and need to touch me for what I have planned for you” smiling mysteriously at me…

 

I can touch with clothes, I almost burst out of excitement. Cosima takes one of my hands and place it against the strap-on in her boxers.

  
  
“I hope you like this, Miss Cormier.”

 

  
I gasp and flex my fingers around it and she smiles.

  
“I want to be inside you baby, take my jeans of you are in charge”

 

Dieu I am in charge, my mouth falls open and I feel more wetness coming out of me.

 

  
“Tell me what are you going to do with me?” Cosima teases.

 

In a moment of bravery, I push her on to the bed. Cosima laughs as she falls, and I gaze down at her feeling victorious. I feel like I’m going to explode. I yank off her sneakers and her socks. She’s staring up at me, her eyes filled with want, amusement and desire.

 

Cosima looks… glorious… amazing and mine. I slide my fingers under the waistband and undo her jeans while I press against the strap-on softly. Cosima closes her eyes and flexes her hips.

  
“You’ll have to learn to keep still, _daddy_ ” I tease back, and I tug at the band of the strap-on.

 

  
Her breath hitches, and she smiles at me.

  
“Yes, Miss Cormier,” she murmurs, eyes burning and shinning bright.

 

I am beyond excited and I feel good.

  


 

I pull down her boxers freeing the strap-on, it almost looks like it’s part of her.

  
Fuck and she is all mine to do what I want with her. And suddenly I feel like it’s my birthday.

 

“Now what are you going to do?” Cosima breathes, all trace of humor is gone. I reach up and touch it, watching her expression as I do. Her mouth shapes like a letter O as he takes a sharp breath as I push it so it gives her pleasure at her clit.

 

The strap-on feels real, smooth soft and hard. I lean forward and I suck hard on it making sure I put pressure on it so it will press against her clit.

Cosima closes her eyes, her hips jerking beneath me.

  
“Fuck, Delphine, don’t stop,” she groans.

  
I feel so powerful and mighty, it’s such an amazing feeling, teasing and testing her with my mouth and tongue. Knowing that I’m the only one that is making her feel this way and she tenses underneath me as I run my mouth up and down.

 

“Fuck! Stop, Delphine, stop. I don’t want to come I’m so wet already fuck.”

  
I sit up, blinking at her, and I’m panting like her, but confused. I thought I was in charge?

 

“You’re so amazing but I want to fuck you now” Cosima gasps. “  
I want you, on top… that’s what we need to do now.” She pants

  
**_Oh…_**

 

 

Slowly I straddle her legs and crawl up until the shaft is pressing against my belly.

  
“Fuck, you’re killing me here, Delphine,” she groans.

  
I admire her for a few seconds… ** _all mine…_**. Cosima looks amazing in a blouse, glasses and a strap-on and it’s very arousing.

 

“Now. I want to be deep inside you, baby” she murmurs. I stare down at her and she sits up suddenly.  “Like this,” she breathes, and she snakes one hand round my hips, lifting me slightly, and with the other she positions the shaft beneath me, and very slowly, she enters in me.

 

“Oh Merde…Merde…Oui”

  
I moan as she stretches me, slowly filling me, my mouth hanging open in surprise at the sweet, and full feeling. Oh…fuck…

  
“That’s right, baby, feel it, take it all baby… ** _me…_** ” Cosima growls and closes her eyes.

  
Cosima is completely inside me, she holds me in place, for seconds, and minutes and we stare into each other’s eyes.

  
“I know it’s deep this way, but baby I’m going to pleasure you to the fullest” she murmurs. Cosima flexes and slowly moves her hips in slow motion, and I groan… oh my god the sensation and pleasure radiates throughout my whole body everywhere. Fuck!

  
“Again, please again” I beg whisper. Cosima grins and thrust again Moaning and groaning, I throw my head back, my curly hair tumbling down my back, and very slowly, Cosima sinks back down on to the bed.

 

 

  
“Now, you move, baby up and down, do how you want to do it. Take my hands,” Cosima breathes, her voice hoarse and low and oh so fucking sexy.

  
I intertwine our hands holding on for dear life.  And gently I push off her and sink back down, oh my dieu, this feels amazing.

 

Cosima’s eyes are burning with wild anticipation and passion. Her breathing is ragged and out of control, matching mine, and she lifts her hips as I sink back come down on her shaft, bouncing me back up. We pick up the rhythm… up, down, up, down fast, hard, slow just like a reggae beat… over and over… and it feels so… good. Our bodies are both dripping wet, sweat rolling down our bodies.

 

Between my panting breaths and Cosima being deep inside of me I watch her, our eyes locked while we fuck hard, soft, up, down… and I see her, I see her wanting me for herself, and somewhere in her eyes while we fuck…I see love…

 

I am fucking her. Secretly loving her, I am in charge. Cosima is mine, and I’m hers. We belong together…the thought pushes me to go faster, wanting to take us both over the edge, and I cum all around her, dripping on to her shouting and screaming her name. ** _Cosima, Merde Cosima…Fuck Daddy…_**

****

Cosima grabs my hips squeezing my ass, and I wrap my arms around her neck. And she closes her eyes, leaning her face against my chest while she sucks and bites on my nipple, and she comes quietly. I collapse on to her chest, overwhelmed and satisfied floating both somewhere between fantasy, heaven and reality, a place where there are no hard or soft limits.

 

A place where we can be just… ** _us…and belong together…_**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE A COMMENT...

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, I love comments,  
> follow the story and leave some kudos if you like it. Are long chapters of course xoxo 
> 
>  


End file.
